Success
by Ookami97
Summary: Dix ans plus tard, ils sont devenus de grands héros, des sauveurs de l'humanité acclamés par la foule, mais pas de la façon dont ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Dix ans plus tard les choses semblaient avoir changé, mais en réalité, n'avaient-elles pas toujours été les mêmes ? [Kiribaku]
1. World class

**Auteur:** Ookami97 (moi donc mais ça vous l'avez compris depuis le temps, 'fin j'espère)

 **Titre:** _"Success"_

 **Disclamer:** _*essuie une larme_ * non non, j'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur Katsuki et Eijiro. Mais j'ai pas encore abandonné hein!

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Angst, Romance

 **Note:** BONJOUR! Bon, comme vous le voyez, la rentrée ne m'a pas achevée. Hourra! Voici donc mon tout nouveau bb, _Success_ , une fanfiction qui est la fusion de deux idées et qui m'a en partie était inspirée par une chanson ( _We'll be together_ de Sting si ça vous intéresse). Au départ donc, j'avais deux idées distinctes, _1)_ un Kiribaku mais angst et _2)_ les aventures de nos apprentis-héros favoris mais dix ans plus tard, j'ai mixé les deux et PAF! Voilà le résultat. Je prend énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, j'ai un univers bien précis en tête et j'espère que j'ai réussi à le retranscrire dans mes lignes. J'espère aussi que vous apprécierez autant que moi. J'ai aussi glissé pas mal de références, des titres de chansons, des p'tits trucs qui proviennent de films, ce genre de choses quoi donc si vous voyez un truc qui vous parle, dites-moi si vous savez d'où ça vient! (Je suis curieuse de savoir si on a les mêmes ref' lel)

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

 _(Sinon rien à voir mais j'ai remarqué que tous les titres de mes fics Kiribaku commencent par un S... Est-ce un signe? Est-ce un complot? Le Christ Cosmique est-il derrière tout ça? La Terre est-elle plate? Et si tout n'était qu'une simulation? Seul le temps nous apportera des réponses.)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 – World class_

Le poste de télévision s'alluma dans un crépitement, son écran de verre épais parcouru d'un frisson magnétique avant que l'image ne s'affiche entièrement dans un flash assourdissant. Le son grésilla une ou deux secondes avant de se stabiliser, faisant crisser les hauts parleurs. Le volume des cris et les acclamations augmentait peu à peu jusqu'à envahir toute la pièce comme si la foule était juste là, sortie du petit poste. Sur l'écran, un large podium, caché en partie par le présentateur qui hurlait dans le microphone d'une voix nasillarde.

 _«…En troisième position ce mois-ci, Shoto ! Bravo !… »_

Le brouhaha de la foule fut si fort qu'il recouvrit momentanément la voix qui peinait à se faire entendre.

 _« … Suivi du numéro deux, Ground Zero… »_

À nouveau, les décibels des applaudissements explosifs recouvrirent tout le temps de quelques secondes. À l'écran, l'image devint encore plus lumineuse, comme si la caméra filmait un projecteur. La voix réussit à reprendre le dessus :

 _« … Accueillons notre héros numéro un, Deku ! Félicitations !… »_

Puis l'écran devint subitement noir, un ultrason persistant grésilla avant de s'affaiblir peu à peu, plongeant la pièce dans le silence le plus total. Dix ans plus tard, ils étaient tous devenus de grands héros, mais pas de la façon dont ils auraient pu l'imaginer. Dix ans plus tard, les choses semblaient avoir changé, mais en réalité, n'avaient-elles pas toujours été les mêmes ?

§§§

Les lumières de la ville de Tokyo brillaient dans la pénombre de la nuit comme un ciel étoilé qui se serait répandu sur les toits et les grattes ciels. La ville illuminait tous ses alentours, touchant le ciel de ses rayons comme l'aurait fait un soleil. Les soirs comme celui-ci, elle semblait plus vivante aux heures les plus noires de la nuit que pendant les longues journées baignées de soleil. La soirée du classement des héros venait de se terminer, l'after avait duré jusqu'à trois heures du matin : un rassemblement des nominés qui se retrouvaient entre vieilles connaissances, pour la plupart, et qui se jetaient dans les bras des uns et des autres après ne pas s'être revus depuis des années. Le champagne avait coulé à flots et l'étage de l'hôtel de luxe qui avait été réservé pour l'occasion se vidait peu à peu de ses invités, qui titubaient difficilement jusqu'aux taxis qui les attendaient.

Ils furent dans les derniers à sortir de l'hôtel. Deux hommes en costard-cravate, l'un les poings enfoncés dans les poches, l'autre une cigarette entre les lèvres et un briquet entre les doigts, faisant crisser la pierre pour créer une étincelle.

Il inspira une bouffé, l'air gonflant ses poumons, ses épaules s'affaissant lorsqu'il souffla la fumée qui s'éleva dans l'air froid et vif de la nuit déjà bien avancée. Il reprit la barrette de nicotine entre ses lèvres, faisant un signe de la main à une grosse berline noire qui ralentit, s'arrêtant juste au bout du tapis rouge qui descendait depuis les marches du bâtiment. Un dernière latte et la cigarette fut nonchalamment jetée sur le sol, à peine consumée et encore fumante, lorsque les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture avant de disparaître aussitôt dans le vrombissement lourd d'un moteur de six cent chevaux.

Les éclats des lumières artificielles se reflétaient sur les vitres teintées, glissant sur le verre à toute vitesse alors que la grosse automobile filait sur l'autoroute, lancée à toute vitesse. L'intérieur était calme et silencieux. On entendait à peine les échos du ronflement du moteur, le grondement lointain étouffé comme s'il provenait d'un autre véhicule.

Le coude appuyé sur le rebord de la portière, le fumeur était presque collé à la fenêtre, son regard perdu suivait tant bien que mal l'extérieur qui défilait à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heure sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds hirsutes retombaient sur son front et ses tempes, à peine secoués par les vibrations de la voiture. Dans ses prunelles carmines se reflétait l'éclat de la ville, remplaçant les émotions qu'elles auraient pu traduire. Ses traits étaient neutres, ses lèvres pincées, sa mâchoire serrée. Le menton appuyé contre son poing, il restait silencieux, spectateur muet du spectacle qui courait sous son regard.

À coté de lui, le dos enfoncé dans le dossier en cuir, les avant-bras reposant mollement sur ses cuisses, l'autre homme à la chevelure rouge comme le feu et aux iris de la même teinte avait lui aussi le regard dans le vague, ses orbes embrumées d'une fatigue certaine qui semblait le torturer depuis plusieurs heures. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa gauche, la silhouette habillée d'un costume noir entrant dans son champ de vision.

« Je n'en peux plus. Cette soirée à vraiment duré trop longtemps. Mais bon, c'était sympa de revoir les autres, surtout après autant de temps… »

À côté de lui, la silhouette demeura immobile et silencieuse. Les yeux du rouge s'ouvrirent un peu plus, comme si le silence d'en face l'avait un peu sorti de sa fatigue. Il pencha son buste vers lui, posant une main sur la cuisse du blond qui finit par tourner le visage dans sa direction.

« Ça va, Katsuki ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

Il cligna des yeux, détaillant le visage en face de lui. Eijiro. Toujours le même sourire collé aux lèvres, les mêmes mèches rouges qui retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, la même cicatrice au coin de la paupière droite, le même visage qui lui avait toujours renvoyé cette aura apaisante pendant des années, la seule figure qu'il avait acceptée auprès de lui. Il soupira. Un souffle léger et presque inaudible, ses épaules se soulevant d'une manière à peine visible avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Son visage retomba mollement au creux de sa main.

« Ouais. »

La voiture ralentit, prit un virage avant de s'engouffrer dans un garage. Elle finit par s'arrêter totalement, les portes s'ouvrant de chaque côté avant de se refermer aussi sec. Alors que le blond marchait en direction de l'ascenseur qui menait jusqu'aux étages de l'immeuble, celui aux cheveux rouge payait la course, penché à la fenêtre du chauffeur. Il rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait, le dos appuyé contre le mur de béton froid. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent dans un souffle, la lumière blanche du petit habitacle se reflétant sur leurs visages et dans leurs yeux fatigués. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, Kirishima appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage 48, qui s'illumina lui aussi d'un halo bleuté. Un nouveau souffle et les portes se refermèrent sur eux, l'ascenseur montant lentement jusqu'à leur appartement.

Eijiro et Katsuki étaient devenus deux héros, deux sauveurs de l'humanité acclamés par la foule et foulant le podium du classement chaque année. Ils avaient grandi ensemble depuis Yuei et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Pendant quatre ans, Bakugo était parti vivre aux États-Unis et Kirishima l'avait suivi, ils n'avaient reposé le pied au Japon que depuis deux ans seulement, s'installant dans un luxueux appartement d'un des plus hauts immeubles de la capitale.

Un rebond, à peine perceptible, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta, ses portes s'ouvrant sur un environnement totalement différent de celui du parking grisâtre et morne. Un large couloir recouvert d'une moquette rouge et bleue, parcouru de grandes portes en bois brut. Le tintement métallique d'un trousseau de clé brisa le silence qui régnait à l'étage, et deux tours de serrure plus tard, l'une des larges portes s'ouvrit sur l'appartement des deux héros.

L'intérieur était blanc, immaculé. Les portes, les étagères qui couraient le long des murs, le canapé en cuir à peine visible au bout du long couloir de l'entrée. À gauche, la chambre à coucher, vaste espace recouvert d'une moquette beige et moelleuse. Au centre, un large lit _king size_ aux draps de la même couleur lactée que les murs, recouvert d'une couverture épaisse et d'un nombre démesuré d'oreillers. De chaque côté, deux tables de chevet, identiques, noires et minimalistes. Sur l'une, une radio _Metronic_ , et sur l'autre, un livre qui n'avait probablement pas été ouvert depuis longtemps, un marque page glissé entre les pages 10 et 11, une montre _Zénith_ posée sur la couverture, cachant le titre.

Au bout du couloir, le grand salon donnait sur une cuisine ouverte, les deux pièces séparées par une large colonne rectangulaire et un bar. Sur le plan de travail, une orchidée, blanche elle aussi, posée sagement dans un long vase translucide, une cafetière dernier cri et plusieurs bouteilles de vin, soigneusement glissées dans un range-bouteille en acier. Deux hautes chaises noires étaient rangées juste sous le bar, recouvert d'une plaque en verre de la même couleur. Les meubles, eux, aussi bien le frigo et le four que les placards qui côtoyaient la hotte étaient d'une couleur argentée, rappelant la teinte métallique de l'aluminium.

Le salon était spacieux et épuré, ses larges baies vitrées offraient une vue imprenable sur toute la ville de Tokyo à la manière d'un loft. Tout à gauche de la large fenêtre, un télescope était dirigé tout droit vers le ciel. Juste devant les grandes vitres en verre, des stores barraient la vue pour conserver un peu d'intimité dans cette cage de verre. Sur les murs de l'appartement, dans le couloir et dans la pièce à vivre étaient accrochés de grands tableaux contemporains, peints de noir et de rouge. En face du canapé, fixée au centre du mur, une télévision écran plat. Et entre les deux, une table basse en verre sur laquelle traînaient deux télécommandes et un cendrier.

La porte refermée derrière eux, les deux hommes se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes Kirishima pendant la sienne dans le placard de l'entrée, Katsuki la jetant nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber quelques secondes après, s'enfonçant dans le cuir souple, soufflant, comme lassé, desserrant la cravate qui l'avait étranglé toute la soirée. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son veston, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Il était presque vide. Il en prit une, la coinçant entre ses lèvres pendant que sa main plongeait au fond de la poche de son pantalon de costard à la recherche de son briquet.

Un nouveau crissement de la pierre, une étincelle, une première bouffée de fumée et l'attirail fut jeté sans ménagement sur la table en verre, avant qu'il ne croise ses jambes dessus, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière et passant son bras par dessus le dossier.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant son corps s'enfoncer toujours plus dans le sofa rembourré qui le soutenait. L'alcool dans son sang faisait légèrement tourner sa tête, rendant ses membres et ses paupières lourdes. Le goût âpre du champagne était resté au fond de sa gorge et il en sentait presque les effluves remonter à chaque fois qu'il déglutissait. Il était épuisé, physiquement, son corps était lourd mais aussi mentalement. Il avait l'impression que sa tête devenait trop étroite, il avait l'impression de sentir sa cervelle battre dans ses tempes. Au loin, il entendait encore le brouhaha des discussions et des rires de la soirée, la musique lente de l'orchestre, le tintement des verres, le pétillement des bulles de champagne, le grésillement du micro. Il voyait les lumières du podium sous ses paupières, les flashs des appareils photo, les reflets de la ville contre la vitre de la berline. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de chasser les images et les sons de son esprit mais ils demeuraient, s'intensifiaient même, se gravant lentement mais sûrement en lui, créant un souvenir de plus. Un souvenir insupportable dont il allait se rappeler pendant les jours et les nuits à venir, un souvenir qu'il préférerait oublier dès ce soir. Si seulement il aurait pu effacer ces dernières heures…

Il sortit de sa léthargie, se levant difficilement de son confort, titubant jusqu'à la cuisine, se penchant pour attraper la bouteille de scotch dans le bar. Il se tourna, se saisissant d'un verre qui reposait au bord de l'évier et se versa une quantité généreuse du liquide ambré. Dès que l'alcool eut touché ses lèvres, son goût caramélisé et sa saveur brûlante remplaçant les effluves amères du champagne, il se sentit soulagé. Les images qui dansaient devant ses yeux devenaient floues et s'effaçaient jusqu'à disparaître. Appuyé contre le bar, il tourna les yeux vers la large baie vitrée depuis laquelle brillaient comme des milliers de flammes les lumières nocturnes urbaines. Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur les points étincelants, son esprit déconnecté, seulement conscient du goût suave et enivrant sur sa langue.

Deux bras passés autour de sa taille le sortirent de ses pensées. Eijiro, les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte -il s'était lui aussi débarrassé de sa cravate, se tenait en face de lui, son regard doux le sondant comme il le faisait souvent, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres, un sourire léger, sincère, _apaisant_. Un sourire qui était comme les lumières de la ville, un sourire qui étincelait dans la pénombre de la nuit. Katsuki passa une main sur sa joue, sentant sous ses doigts la peau chaude et veloutée de son visage, la glissant dans son cou à mesure qu'il rapprochait son buste du sien avant de poser ses lèvres contre son sourire. Tellement doux… Le verre de scotch tinta sur la plaque noire du bar, maladroitement reposé alors que la main qui le tenait était maintenant perdue dans les mèches carmines. Le baisa dura, leurs lèvres se frôlant avant de se rencontrer de nouveau, celles d'Eijiro, douces et satinées, celles de Katsuki, empreintes d'effluves d'alcool et de tabac.

Leur amour durait depuis des années. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, depuis le lycée, depuis Yuei, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Eijiro était rentré dans la vie de Katsuki sans vraiment lui demander son avis, un ami peut être un peu envahissant au début qui était devenu un compagnon encourageant, le tirant toujours vers le haut, une main tendue qu'il avait saisie à de nombreuses reprises. Au début pourtant, ça n'avait pas semblé facile. Katsuki avait toujours été quelqu'un d'égocentrique, tourné vers lui-même, qui ne s'était jamais vraiment ouvert aux autres. Il était, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours été entouré, _seul_. Eijiro était une ouverture, une invitation à sortir de sa bulle de solitude, d'accepter de s'ouvrir et de se reposer sur quelqu'un. Il avait eu du mal à s'y faire au début, trop fier pour accepter de laisser entrevoir ses faiblesses et sa vulnérabilité. Être sincère face à quelqu'un d'autre, être sincère envers lui-même… Il ne s'était jamais vraiment bercé d'illusions mais même à lui, il ne se persuadait vraiment que de ce qu'il voulait croire. Seulement, avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, ils étaient devenus amis, lui s'ouvrant et acceptant de se reposer sur lui sans même qu'il le réalise et Eijiro l'acceptant à bras ouverts comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis le début. Et de fil en aiguille, de l'amitié, ils étaient passés à l'amour.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs deux corps reprenant de la distance. Eijiro recula, s'étira, faisant craquer ses os, et bailla, étouffant le son de sa voix endormie derrière sa main.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois au coin des lèvres. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive. » Répondit seulement Katsuki, reprenant le verre à moitié plein contre lui.

Et la pièce fut replongée dans le silence, éclairée seulement par les néons de la cuisine dans son dos et les lumières lointaines de la ville qui se reflétaient sur son visage, teintant sa peau d'une luminosité blanche qui rendait son teint blafard.

De nouveau, ses yeux se perdirent sur l'étendue urbaine en face de lui. Il finit son verre en deux gorgées, grimaçant lorsque la deuxième glissa dans sa gorge, le brûlant au passage, sa tête devenant de plus en plus cotonneuse. Il se saisit de la bouteille pour se servir encore une fois, un dernier, juste un dernier et il allait rejoindre Eijiro.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le liquide sombre disparut peu à peu, se diffusant dans son sang et rendant ses membres lourds. Il était fatigué lui aussi, et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne pensait plus à rien maintenant, il avait juste la sensation d'être vide. C'était ce qu'il recherchait tout le temps et que seul l'alcool pouvait lui procurer. Il buvait et il oubliait miraculeusement tout ce qui le rendait fou de rage, tout ce qui le rendait haineux et aigri. Dès que les effets commençaient à se faire ressentir, tout devenait beaucoup moins dur à supporter. Tout avait beaucoup moins d'importance.

Il reposa le verre sur le bar et se redressa, titubant, évitant maladroitement le canapé en cuir blanc et la table basse en verre, se dirigeant jusqu'à la chambre à coucher plongée dans le noir. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, la lumière feutrée s'infiltra à l'intérieur de la pièce, éclairant la silhouette d'Eijiro, glissé sous les draps, probablement déjà endormi. Il ne bougeait pas et son souffle était léger. Appuyé contre la porte. Katsuki l'observa silencieusement de longues secondes. Il regardait son dos nu, musclé, ses épaules à peine soulevées par sa respiration silencieuse, ses cheveux qui retombaient sur l'oreiller, la couette qui le recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux descendirent jusque sur le sol, se perdant sur la moquette beige, devenue grise dans la pénombre.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son cœur se serrer et la chaleur de la haine remonter depuis son abdomen jusque dans sa cage thoracique. La bile acide qui reflua au fond de sa gorge lui donna envie de vomir, il quitta l'encadrement de la porte contre lequel il était appuyé pour se ruer dans la salle de bain, s'appuyant contre les murs lorsqu'il perdait l'équilibre. Il ouvrit la porte sans douceur et celle-ci cogna contre le mur -Eijiro allait sûrement être réveillé par tout le bruit qu'il faisait, mais il n'y pensait pas une seconde- et se précipita au dessus de l'évier, projeté en avant par la première vague, dans lequel il vomi tout le contenu de son estomac. Le goût âpre et amer de l'alcool qui envahissait sa bouche lui donna de nouvelles contractions qui tordaient son ventre et brûlaient sa gorge. Il vomi de nouveau, et cette fois, le goût métallique du sang se mêla à celui de la bile qui remontait jusque contre ses dents. Il alluma le robinet, laissa couler l'eau à flots, nettoyant les restes sombres collés à la faïence et les résidus au coin de ses lèvres. Il se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea le visage, la fraîcheur de l'eau lui remettant un peu l'esprit en place.

Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main, chassant les larmes qui remontaient malgré lui. Il se redressa, croisant son reflet dans la glace. Il le fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu. Qui était-il ? Où allait-il ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Était-il au moins toujours le même homme ou était-il quelqu'un de complètement différent ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire, il ne se reconnaissait même plus lui-même. Surtout, il était déçu. Écœuré, enragé contre sa propre image. Bordel… Il avait tellement honte. Il le cachait comme il le pouvait mais lorsque la nuit arrivait, la pénombre l'entourant et l'étouffant comme s'il n'avait plus aucune issue de secours, il se sentait pris au piège et n'arrivait plus à cacher son ressenti. Lui qui avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il serait numéro un, le plus fort, le plus grand, le meilleur des héros. Si il y avait bien un objectif qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant perdu de vue, c'était bien celui-là. Et il avait échoué lamentablement, tous ses efforts balayés comme si de rien n'était. Comme si toutes ces années, le mal qu'il s'était donné, la force qu'il avait mise à profit pour réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait n'avait en fait jamais rien valu. Comme si _il_ n'avait jamais rien valu… Il était le numéro deux, surpassé par celui qu'il avait toujours voulu écraser et détruire. Celui dont la simple vue suffisait à donner des frissons de rage jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Celui qui aurait mieux fait de se jeter du haut du toit au collège. Cette place était faite pour lui, putain ! Mais il était deuxième, derrière cette figure qu'il avait toujours eu en aversion. Il était deuxième, derrière ce putain de Deku. Ce sale nerd avait réussi là où lui, supposé être le meilleur, avait lamentablement échoué.

Le visage du nerd se superposa au sien dans la glace. Ses deux billes vertes le fixant, un sale petit sourire narquois flottant sur son visage.

Katsuki n'eut même pas le temps de sentir la pulsion de haine qui le submergeait qu'il avait déjà lancé son poing dans la glace, ses phalanges s'enfonçant dans le verre qui vola en éclats. Les morceaux argentés du miroir tombaient par morceaux, dans l'évier, sur le sol, les éclats reflétant la lumière comme des paillettes semblables aux lumières de la ville. Les gouttes de sang s'échappaient de sous sa peau claire, les jointures de ses doigts devenues blanches tant son emprise se resserrait sur la faïence tachée d'hémoglobine. Son regard était fiché dans celui de son reflet brisé, ses prunelles rouges le foudroyant du regard, méprisantes et cruelles.

 _« T'as encore échoué, Katsuki. Encore. »_

Et le silence l'enveloppa de nouveau, la pénombre de la pièce se resserrant autour de lui, se remettant à l'étouffer lentement comme chaque soir, semblable à une mort lente et douloureuse.

* * *

Et voilààààà pour le chapitre 1!

J'attends vos retours avec beaucoup d'impatience les amis alors n'hésitez pas! :) Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir!

Le chapitre 2 sera posté dans deux semaines et il en sera ainsi à chaque fois. Et oui, fini la belle époque où je foutais rien de ma vie et où je pouvais écrire impunément sans me préoccuper du reste. Y'a la fac maintenant et putain SDL c'est dur. Donc souhaitez-moi bon courage et soyez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre! Je compte sur vous! _(Meuf qui met pas du tout la pression)_

Bon weekend les gars!


	2. Parkway

Bonjour tout le monde!

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 2 de _Success_ , et sachez que j'avais très hâte de vous le poster (mon horloge biologique m'a d'ailleurs fait me lever à 9 heures, comme quoi...)

Ce chapitre est assez long (le plus long de la fic pour l'instant), et après avoir retravaillé mon plan, il est possible que l'on aille jusqu'à 7. Je vous redis ça quand j'en saurai plus.

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais vous remercier très chaleureusement pour vos retours sur le chapitre 1! Ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant déjà, puis ils ont été si positifs que ça me booste encore plus pour écrire. Cette fic est vraiment importante pour moi, c'est la première fois que je m'éclate autant sur un texte, j'ai l'impression que mon imagination est intarissable. Vive BNHA!

Sinon, en réponse aux reviews du chapitre précédent:

 **Comcompopotete:** _Merci beaucoup! Et oui, Katsuki a quelques soucis je te l'accorde, mais ouiiii KIRISHIMA LOVES HIM!_

 **Yure:** _C'est vrai que j'aime bien écrire des OS, mais ici le développement de l'histoire sera assez long, il vaut mieux plusieurs chapitres :) Merci beaucoup en tous cas et je suis contente d'avoir gagné une lectrice!_

Enfin voilà, je vais vous laisser là dessus et on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 - Parkway_

Le réveil fut difficile. Katsuki avait mal dormi, allant se coucher avec des morceaux de verre sous la peau et la gorge brûlante, le goût du sang accroché à sa langue. Il avait beaucoup tourné dans la nuit, se réveillant, ses yeux le faisant souffrir comme s'ils étaient trop enfoncés dans son crâne. Il s'était levé vers cinq heures pour retourner vomir, et avait réussit à se rendormir jusqu'à ce que la lumière matinale ne vienne envahir la chambre.

Il se redressa, appuyant son dos contre son coussin, passant une main sur son visage pour en chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil. Il observa les alentours. La lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, la porte entrouverte, le lit vide, les draps tâchés de rouge par endroit. Il souleva sa main blessée, observant la peau boursouflée et rougeâtre, déformée par les éclats qui s'étaient glissés sous sa chair. Il soupira. Il sortit d'entre les draps, mais au moment où il se leva, il fut prit d'un soudain et violent mal de tête. Une algie aiguë qui lui donna l'impression de recevoir des coups de burin depuis l'intérieur. La douleur fut si forte qu'il fut obligé de se rasseoir, se massant les tempes le temps qu'elle s'estompe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le battement qui résonnait dans son crâne se fit plus supportable. Il se leva et enfila un de ses jeans qui traînait sur un fauteuil au coin de la chambre, sortant de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Eijiro était attablé au bar, une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant en face de lui et un journal entre les mains. Il leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver, le gratifiant d'un sourire comme à chaque fois. À chaque putain de fois. Ce matin-là, il n'avait même pas la force de lui rendre. Il passa derrière lui pour se rendre de l'autre côté du plan de travail, attrapant une tasse et la mettant sous la cafetière qu'il alluma, s'appuyant d'une main contre le rebord pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il sentait déjà la nausée revenir.

« T'as bien dormi ? »

Eijiro avait plié son journal, le posant en face de lui à côté de sa tasse. Katsuki pivota de quelques centimètres pour l'avoir en visu.

« Non, j'ai été malade.

-À cause de l'alcool ?

-J'crois, ouais. »

Les dernières gouttes tombèrent et la machine ronronna, chauffant dans le vide. Le blond l'éteint et prit sa tasse, se postant devant la baie vitrée avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le goût fort du café lui remit un peu les idées en place. Il observait l'extérieur, essayant de ne penser à rien. Dehors, la lumière claire et basse de l'hiver éclairait les immeubles, projetant leurs ombres rasantes loin sur le bitume. Le givre qui s'était déposé dans la nuit faisait briller le toit des voitures et les poteaux des lampadaires lorsque les rayons du soleil glissaient jusqu'à eux. Il parcouru les buildings du regard avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

« Tu vas à l'agence aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, j'ai une interview à quatorze heures. Après je rentre.

-Ok. »

Il prit une deuxième gorgée lorsque son téléphone portable qui était resté dans la chambre se mit à sonner. Il posa rapidement la tasse sur le bar pour aller le chercher, fouillant entre les draps pour le retrouver, entendant la sonnerie cristalline qu'il n'arrivait pas à localiser.

« Bordel, où est ce putain de… Ah, allô ? Quoi? Où ça ? Ok… Ok, ouais, j'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et fit disparaître le téléphone au fond de la poche de son jean. Il ouvrit le placard, attrapant le haut de sa tenue de héros. Il resterait en jean pour aujourd'hui et ça irait très bien. Il fut dans l'entrée en deux enjambées, enfilant ses bottes et sa veste dans la foulée, prenant les clés de sa Ferrari posées dans le vide-poche. Il se pencha en arrière, parlant fort pour qu'Eijiro l'entende :

« On m'appelle sur une mission. J'y vais, à ce soir. »

Son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le claquement de la porte résonna dans l'appartement. Il soupira, avisant la tasse à moitié remplie de Katsuki abandonnée sur le bar.

« À ce soir… »

§§§

Il était neuf heures quand Eijiro arriva à l'agence _RR_ , dont le logo rouge trônait fièrement au sommet de l'immeuble, garant sa Bentley sur le parking. La portière claqua, les phares clignotant quand il la verrouilla. Il entra dans le bâtiment, saluant la secrétaire et les autres employés au passage. Étant dans le top cinq du classement des héros, son business était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de florissant. La secrétaire, son agenda en main, le suivit alors qu'il se rendait dans son bureau.

« Fatgum vous a appelé, il vous a laissé un message. N'oubliez pas que vous avez un déjeuner prévu avec le président d'Advert Corp pour le contrat de publicité à midi et demie au Barcadia.

-Quoi ? C'est aujourd'hui ? Eijiro soupira en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, allumant son ordinateur au passage.

-Vous voulez que j'annule ?

-Non, non, on a déjà déplacé deux fois… Ensuite ?

-La journaliste de NHK viendra à quatorze heures, pour l'interview.

-D'accord, merci. »

La jeune femme quitta le bureau, Kirishima ôtant sa veste pour la poser sur dossier de sa chaise. Il se saisit du combiné posé près de lui pour écouter le message laissé par Fatgum. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son ami grésiller sur le répondeur, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Ils travaillaient fréquemment ensemble depuis le stage qu'il avait fait chez lui au lycée et leur relation professionnelle était également devenue amicale. Il devrait l'inviter à dîner, un de ces jours. Le message écouté, il raccrocha et se rencogna dans sa chaise, desserrant sa cravate qui le gênait un peu. Il portait des costards depuis hier et il devait avouer qu'il n'y était pas trop habitué; il préférait de loin sa tenue de héros, beaucoup plus confortable et surtout bien plus classe.

L'ordinateur mettant du temps à s'allumer, il fit pivoter sa chaise en cuir en direction de la fenêtre de son bureau. Il observa les immeubles, le ciel clair matinal et le soleil qui commençait lentement à monter, rasant toujours l'horizon. Le visage de Katsuki apparut devant ses yeux et il déglutit à cette simple pensée. Il était inquiet pour lui. Ces derniers temps, enfin, cela durait depuis un moment déjà, il devenait de plus en plus renfermé, et sa consommation excessive d'alcool lui déplaisait. Il avait essayé de lui en parler à de nombreuses reprises mais ça finissait toujours en de violentes engueulades. Peu importe, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à lui faire entendre raison, même si pour ça il devait supporter les cris et les insultes de son compagnon.

La notification de nouveaux mails retentit dans son dos et le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Il se retourna pour se pencher sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, se saisissant de la souris. Cent trente deux mails non lus… La matinée allait être longue.

§§§

Le déjeuner avec le président d'Advert Corp se termina juste avant quatorze heures. Heureusement pour Eijiro, le restaurant n'était pas situé loin de son agence, tous deux en plein Tokyo. Il arriva juste à temps, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre en passant les grandes portes de verres de _RR_. La journaliste de la NHK était déjà là, elle l'attendait, les deux mains posées sur son dossier, juste à côté du bureau de la secrétaire. Il vint à sa rencontre, lui serrant la main :

« Bonjour, je suis désolé, vous ne m'attendez pas depuis trop longtemps j'espère ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, je viens d'arriver, répondit-elle un sourire intimidé aux lèvres.

-Bien. Allons dans mon bureau, suivez-moi. »

Ils s'y installèrent, lui sur son fauteuil en cuir et elle assise juste en face. Elle posa sur la table son micro, sortant de ses dossiers les questions qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance.

« Nous pouvons commencer ? Questionna-t-elle.

-C'est quand vous voulez. »

Elle rassembla ses notes et alluma le microphone.

« Bien. Miraya Takeuchi pour NHK, Red Riot, bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Avant toute chose, merci à vous d'avoir accepté notre interview. Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup de travail et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

-Nous allons commencer avec l'évènement d'hier. Le classement annuel des héros du Japon se déroulait au Ritz-Carlton, vous étiez présent. Pouvez-vous nous donner vos impressions de la soirée ?

-Comme chaque année, c'était un évènement particulièrement impressionnant, même pour moi.

-Cette année, vous êtes le cinquième du classement. Quel sentiment cela vous donne-t-il d'être dans le top cinq ?

-Honnêtement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais même régresser d'une place mais apparemment, j'ai sous-estimé ma popularité.

-Et c'est peut-être ce qui fait votre charme. Parlons de votre agence à présent si vous le voulez bien. Elle est très populaire ces derniers temps, comment l'expliquez-vous ?

-Mes coéquipiers sont très efficaces, ils font vraiment du bon travail et mettent du cœur à l'ouvrage. Sans eux, je ne serais jamais allé si loin. C'est eux qu'ils faut féliciter avant tout.

-Beaucoup d'entre nous se demandent pourquoi vous n'avez pas choisi de faire équipe avec Ground Zero, bien que vous ayez officialisé votre relation publiquement l'année dernière.

-Nos façons de travailler sont très différentes, et elles ne seraient sûrement pas compatibles. Nous ne ferions pas un aussi bon travail si nous coopérions ensemble.

-Bien évidemment. Pour en revenir à votre compagnon, de nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur lui en ce moment, êtes vous au courant ?

-Je ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs.

-Et quelle est son impression quand à sa place au classement ?

-Écoutez, je ne préfère pas répondre à ce genre de questions.

-Bien sûr, veuillez m'excuser. Intéressons-nous à votre dernière mission… »

Les doigts d'Eijiro se crispèrent sur les accotoirs en cuir de son fauteuil. L'impression de Katsuki quand au fait qu'il soit numéro deux… Il déglutit. Jamais Bakugo n'avait dit de façon explicite ce qu'il ressentait vraiment par rapport au fait de ne pas être le numéro un. Seulement, lui qui partageait sa vie le voyait se détruire un peu plus chaque jour, justement à cause de ça. Il le voyait boire de plus en plus, il le voyait enchaîner les cigarettes, il voyait les cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux et il voyait son regard se ternir un peu plus chaque jour à tel point qu'il n'était même plus sûr de recroiser les prunelles rouges telles qu'il les avait connues il y a dix ans de ça. Katsuki avait perdu sa détermination et ça le rongeait littéralement. Ça le rongerait toujours, jusqu'à ne plus laisser qu'une carcasse vide.

La voix de la journaliste se perdait au loin, devenant indistincte, s'éloignant à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées. Il releva les yeux lorsqu'elle l'appela par son nom.

« Je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'on devrait s'en tenir à ça pour aujourd'hui. J'appelle ma secrétaire, elle va vous raccompagner. »

§§§

La Bentley se gara dans le parking de l'immeuble de cinquante étages, son moteur grondant devenant soudainement silencieux. Eijiro appela l'ascenseur, puis passa sa main libre dans sa chevelure rouge. Il tenait sa veste de l'autre, ce costard l'entravait trop dans ses mouvements, il n'en pouvait plus. Il fut dans l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, retirant sa cravate et posant sa veste sur le dossier du canapé avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, mais il s'arrêta net lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir brisé.

« Qu'est ce que ?… »

Il était parti trop vite ce matin et n'y avait pas fait attention. Comment avait-il pu rater un truc pareil ? Il s'avanca pour examiner les dégâts de plus près. En s'approchant, il vit du sang séché sur certains éclats de verre. Il comprit immédiatement.

« Katsuki… »

Son front se plissa. Pourquoi ? Il détourna le regard, son reflet brisé le perturbant étrangement. Il avait sûrement fait ça hier soir lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de la soirée du classement des héros. Il se rendit dans la chambre à la recherche d'autres traces, et aperçu directement les tâches sombres sur les draps, dénotant cruellement avec les tons clairs de la pièce.

L'étonnement fut vite remplacé par la colère. Seulement, elle n'était pas dirigée contre le blond, mais bien sur lui-même. Merde, son compagnon était littéralement en train de s'autodétruire sous ses yeux et il ne faisait rien ! Il était supposé être celui qui le tirait vers le haut au lieu de le laisser s'enfoncer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'asseyant lourdement entre les draps, se prenant le visage dans les mains. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lui, _maintenant_. Katsuki était bien trop fier pour réclamer de l'aide de son propre chef, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

§§§

La Ferrari _348_ filait à toute allure, sa carrosserie rouge étincelant sous les rayons du soleil. La voiture était flambant neuve, et son moteur rugissait lorsqu'il atteignait sans difficulté les cent cinquante kilomètres heure. S'il avait pu, Katsuki serait volontiers monté bien plus haut mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un héros qu'il était exempt de respecter les limitations de vitesse, à son plus grand regret.

La mission sur laquelle on l'avait appelé aujourd'hui n'avait pas été facile, mais elle avait au moins eu le mérite de lui permettre de se défouler et de rejeter toute sa frustration dans les coups qu'il avait distribué et les explosions qui avaient retenti ce matin-là. Le mal être qui le bouffait depuis hier avait totalement disparu, laissant place à une sérénité de courte durée. Il se sentait vide, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Toute sa colère s'était envolée, il s'était défoulé de tout son soûl et se sentait bien plus léger qu'au réveil. L'infirmière qui travaillait à son agence s'était occupée de sa main, elle était comme neuve, et la nausée l'avait quitté elle aussi. Le vent qui glissait sur son visage, s'engouffrant par les vitres grandes ouvertes de sa voiture lui donnait une sensation de liberté qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais cesser de connaître.

Eijiro était assis sur le canapé lorsqu'il poussa la porte de l'appartement. Il avait une cigarette entre les lèvres, lui qui ne fumait que très rarement. Seulement lorsque ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher ou qu'il se sentait stressé.

Katsuki passa par le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, se penchant pour attraper la bouteille de scotch dans le bar. Dès qu'il la posa sur la plaque de verre noire, le fond de la bouteille tintant bruyamment, la voix d'Eijiro s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Katsuki. »

Le blond se retourna, les sourcils froncés. La voix de son compagnon était rarement aussi froide.

« Quoi ? Il avisa la cigarette entre ses doigts, tu fumes ? »

Il s'était entièrement tourné vers lui, s'appuyant contre le bar, les bras croisés. Eijiro tira une dernière latte avant d'écraser le mégot au fond du cendrier.

« Il faut qu'on ait une discussion, toi et moi. »

Katsuki haussa les sourcils. Il soupira bruyamment, et se redressa pour aller se chercher un verre.

« Me soûles pas, j'me suis bien défoulé aujourd'hui et je me sent de bonne humeur là. J'ai pas envie de 'discuter'.

-Je te demandes pas ton avis. J'ai vu le miroir de la salle de bain et les draps tâchés de sang quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Bakugo posa violemment le verre sur le plan de travail, se retournant vers son compagnon, sa voix grondant au fond de sa gorge :

« Je t'ai dit de pas me casser les couilles, Eijiro. C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ? Fous moi la paix. »

Ses mots claquaient comme un fouet. Le silence retombait, seul le bruit du liquide qui s'écoulait dans le verre comblait le vide. Mais il en fallait plus à Kirishima, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première dispute. Il faisait ça pour l'aider. Il devait l'aider. Il s'avança derrière lui, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Écoute…

-Arrête, le coupa Bakugo en dégageant sa main d'un mouvement brusque. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et j'ai aucune envie de l'entendre.

-Alors tu sais ce qui ne va pas, hein ? Pourquoi tu continues à t'enfoncer comme ç…

-La ferme ! Hurla Katsuki, la ferme… Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? Tu cherches quoi, là ? Tu veux me faire péter un câble, c'est ça ? »

Le verre était de nouveau posé sur le bar, quelques gouttes de son liquide ambré renversé à côté. Il s'approchait d'Eijiro, la mâchoire serrée et ses prunelles carmines le fixant d'un regard meurtrier.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je veux t'aider, c'est tout.

-Mais tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin de qui que ce soit ?

-Oui, Katsuki. »

Eijiro le fixait lui aussi, son regard accroché au sien, les traits fermés. Son éternel sourire avait disparu, laissant place à une surface lisse et froide, imperméable aux cris et aux insultes du blond. Ce dernier serrait d'ailleurs les poings, bouillant intérieurement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait, putain ? Il cherchait forcément à le rendre furieux. Et c'était réussi. Il avait juste envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour qu'il lui foute la paix. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille, merde ! C'était trop demander ?

« Sérieusement, Ei… Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, signe qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Kirishima la remarqua immédiatement et posa la sienne sur son bras.

-Katsuki…

-Dégage ! Me touche pas, putain ! »

Il le repoussa violemment, lui faisant faire un pas en arrière. Eijiro déglutit. Il fixait toujours Katsuki mais son calme commençait lui aussi à être mis à rude épreuve.

« Je comprends pas. Tu me laissais t'aider avant, pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça alors que je te veux seulement du bien ?

-Je vais _très bien_. »

Il se retourna pour se saisir du verre qu'il engloutit d'une traite, grimaçant lorsque la dernière gorgée lui brûla la langue. S'en fut trop pour Kirishima qui le saisit par les épaules pour le plaquer contre la colonne accolée au bar.

« Bordel Katsuki, tu te fous de moi ? Je te promet que je vais t'en coller une si tu continues tes conneries !… »

Ses mains tremblaient, il était à bout de souffle comme s'il venait de se battre. Ses prunelles rouges fichées dans celles d'en face vacillaient elles aussi. Katsuki eut un rire.

« Ben vas-y, Eijiro. Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Laisse-moi t'aider. S'il te plaît. »

Ça y est, sa détermination commençait à faillir. Merde. Il devait se reprendre. Pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas le jeune homme plaqué contre le mur en face de lui. Son regard froid, presque méprisant, sa mâchoire contractée qui trahissait sa nervosité, ses poings serrées à tel point que ses jointures devenaient blanches.

« Tu bois trop Katsuki, tu vas devenir alcoolique si tu continues comme ça. Tu es un héros, tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing de Katsuki s'était écrasé contre sa joue, ses phalanges craquant contre les os de sa mâchoire. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'activer son alter pour s'en protéger. Projeté plusieurs pas en arrière, la tête basse, il passa une main sur son visage, y étalant le sang qui s'échappait de son nez. Katsuki revint se mettre en face de lui, l'attrapant fermement par le col pour rapprocher son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Sa voix était menaçante, grondant au fond de sa gorge, les crocs dehors comme un chien prêt à mordre.

« _Tu la fermes_. Tu la fermes, Eijiro, putain ! »

La main cramponnée à sa chemise tremblait encore plus. Ses prunelles oscillaient, la rage qui grondait en lui commençait dangereusement à remonter à la surface, comme le magma bouillant d'un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Il le repoussa furieusement en arrière, le dos du rouge cognant violemment contre le mur. Le temps qu'il relève la tête, la porte de l'appartement se refermait, claquant si fort qu'elle fit trembler les étagères fixées aux murs.

Eijiro se retrouva seul dans la pièce, l'acidité des paroles de son compagnon résonnant encore en lui, le troublant comme des ondes sur la surface de l'eau dans laquelle on aurait jeté une pierre. Sa joue enflée le lançait et sa chemise était tachée de gouttes sombres, le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez coulait jusque sur son menton, passant sur ses lèvres, lui laissant sur la langue un relent métallique qui se mêlait au goût salé des larmes.

§§§

 _Driiiing. Driiiing. Driiiing. Driiiing._

La sonnerie entêtante du téléphone brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par les faibles lumières de la ville qui se faufilaient à travers les stores de la baie vitrée du salon.

Eijiro se leva mollement du canapé dans lequel il était assis depuis presque une heure maintenant. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec Katsuki aujourd'hui avait été une des plus violentes. Non pas dans les mots, parfois le blond en venait carrément à l'insulter, mais il ne l'avait jamais frappé. Ce geste avait profondément troublé Kirishima qui se sentait à la fois furieux et très accablé. Il en était persuadé, son compagnon devait vraiment être en grande détresse pour en arriver là… Mais il avait le sentiment d'être face à un mur. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et l'idée de se retrouver en face de lui sans savoir comment agir l'angoissait.

Peut-être que c'était lui qui l'appelait ? Peut-être qu'il voulait discuter ou même s'excuser ? Ses tripes se tordaient à cette simple pensée. Eijiro saisit son portable sur la table en verre et le porta immédiatement à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

Le son de sa voix eut du mal à sortir de sa gorge et sa bouche était sèche.

« Allô, Red ? C'est Sledge Hammer, il faut que tu te ramènes tout de suite, on est à Hosu, il y a un attentat ! »

Son cœur rata un battement. D'abord, car la voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil n'était pas celle de Katsuki mais celle d'un de ses coéquipiers, et ensuite car l'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, son instinct de héros reprenant immédiatement le dessus.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Les vilains ont foutu le bordel ici, ils sont tellement nombreux qu'on a pas pu les compter… Aaaah ! »

Le bruit sourd d'une puissante détonation résonna en fond, faisant grésiller l'appareil qu'Eijiro éloigna de son oreille en grimaçant.

« On doit rameuter tous les héros disponibles là, ça urge, reprit la voix de Sledge, t'as des nouvelles de Ground Zero ? On arrive pas à le joindre. »

Une nouvelle fois, son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine. Il détestait cette foutue sensation.

« Je sais pas où il est. J'arrive. »

§§§

Dans un des nombreux bars de la capitale, Katsuki était seul, accoudé à une table, le visage terne et les yeux cernés. Devant lui, les verres vides s'accumulaient, celui qu'il tenait entre ses doigts se vidant à toute vitesse avant d'être rempli de nouveau par la bouteille qu'il tenait près de lui.

Son regard se perdait dans le vide, sa tête tombait, il était épuisé, il ne pensait à rien. Ou plutôt, il ne pouvait pas visualiser autre chose que la scène qui se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête. Il se revoyait en train de frapper Eijiro au visage, il revoyait son regard froid et le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres. Ça ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, il se sentait complètement détaché et en venait même à se demander si c'était vraiment arrivé.

Il finit son verre d'une traite avant de se reverser une quantité généreuse de vodka qu'il ingurgita presque immédiatement avant de le remplir à nouveau. Ses mains tremblaient, il en foutait à côté. Il serra le verre entre ses doigts et posa les yeux sur ses phalanges rougies qui lui prouvaient que le coup qu'il avait donné tout à l'heure était bien réel.

Dans la poche de sa veste, il sentait son téléphone vibrer depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quasiment sans interruption. Il l'ignorait royalement, il n'avait aucune _putain d'envie_ de parler à qui que ce soit, là, tout de suite. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, qu'on l'oublie, que le monde entier fasse comme s'il n'avait jamais existé juste le temps de quelques heures. Ou d'une nuit. De toute façon, c'était sûrement Eijiro qui devait s'inquiéter ou qui devait avoir un sacré savon à lui passer pour insister comme ça. En deux gorgées, le verre fut de nouveau vidé, les effets de l'alcool qui se diffusaient dans son sang commençant à lui faire perdre toute connexion avec la réalité.

Katsuki quitta le bar aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Il s'était fait jeter dehors après avoir agressé le barman qui refusait de lui vendre une bouteille de plus. Après l'avoir copieusement insulté, il était passé à travers la porte, manquant de se rétamer sur le bitume, se retenant piteusement contre le mur d'en face. Il ne voyait plus très bien, le sol tournait, et il avait du mal à marcher droit. Il avait la sensation que son corps était en coton, aussi, se traîner jusqu'à sa voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin lui sembla être un véritable calvaire. Il se laissa lourdement tomber contre la carrosserie, fouillant maladroitement dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés. Il en sortit son téléphone, son écran d'accueil chargé de notifications. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de déchiffrer quelque chose mais abandonna rapidement lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son trousseau. Il peina à ouvrir sa portière et s'assit lourdement sur le siège conducteur, s'y reprenant à plusieurs reprises avant d'arriver à mettre la clé sur le contact.

La voiture démarra, pilant avant de repartir à toute allure, grillant un feu rouge au coin de la rue, se récoltant des coups de klaxon acharnés au passage. Heureusement que leur appartement n'était pas loin.

Il y arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture miraculeusement intacte malgré le fait que Katsuki ait manqué de rentrer dans chaque véhicule qu'il avait bien pu croiser. Il arriva tant bien que mal jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, ayant tout autant de mal à y faire entrer les clés et à refermer derrière lui. Eijiro devait sûrement être là à se morfondre en train de l'attendre, le pauvre.

Katsuki ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il avait fait. Du moins, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas grand-chose et qu'une petite partie de jambes en l'air aurait vite fait de lui faire oublier tout ça. Ça marchait toujours, de toute façon.

« Eijiro !… Ei, t'es où… »

Il manqua de se prendre le mur, se retenant au dernier moment, déboulant dans le salon. Il tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur et trouva la pièce vide.

« Hé ! Eijiro ! T'es où ? C'est… C'est moi, j'suis rentré… Allez viens, fais pas la gueule… »

Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine et dans la salle de bain, hélant son compagnon, et finit par aller se vautrer dans leur lit, marmonnant alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'endormir :

« 'S'pèce d'abruti… »

§§§

Les pneus neufs de la Bentley crissèrent lorsqu'elle pila net, presque projetée en avant. Le ciel était rouge ce soir, un immense incendie le teintait de la couleur du sang, recouvrant la ville d'un épais brouillard. On entendait résonner les sirènes des camions de pompier et des forces de l'ordre, des détonations retentissant presque toutes les dix secondes. Mêlé au vacarme, des cris, des pleurs, des coups de feu. Eijiro se précipita sur les lieux, retrouvant ses coéquipiers en pleine bataille. Il avait enfilé sa tenue de héros en quatrième vitesse et avait sauté dans sa voiture dès qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Sledge Hammer, se rendant sur les lieux de l'attentat aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Lorsqu'il fut en face de l'immeuble, en proie aux flammes, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière par pur réflexe de survie. Le sol était poisseux, recouvert d'une monstrueuse flaque de sang dans laquelle il venait de marcher. Quelques mètres plus loin seulement, des corps sans vie étaient étendus par terre, en partie carbonisés. L'odeur de la chair brûlée qui flottait dans l'air état insupportable, elle lui donnait envie de vomir. Une nouvelle explosion lui fit lever les yeux au ciel : les derniers étages de l'immeuble venaient d'être réduits en poussière, les débris tombant en pluie, s'écrasant sur le sol à seulement quelques pas d'eux.

Eijiro déglutit. Au creux de sa cage thoracique, il sentit se créer une tension qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à maîtriser, qu'il haïssait plus que tout car elle lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Il serra les poings, les flammes dansantes se reflétaient dans ses prunelles rouges. Ce soir, il la sentait régner, la mort était partout autour de lui et elle pouvait frapper à tout moment.

Il allait devoir se battre, pas seulement pour la vie des civils, mais aussi pour la sienne.

* * *

Deux petites précisions:

 _1) Président d'Advert Corp : contrat entre les publicitaires et les héros comme on en entend parfois parler dans le manga_

 _2) Sledge Hammer : héro à l'alter de force brute, coéquipier travaillant avec Eijiro dans son agence_

Sinon, je vous voulais vous parler d'un autre truc: je sais pas si vous étiez au courant mais cette semaine le site a été hacké ou piraté je sais pas trop, et un virus se propage lorsqu'on visite un profil infecté. Apparemment le staff a pris les choses en main et j'ai entendu dire que le problème était réglé, mais je vous conseille de rester quand même prudents. Venir sur le site pour lire est sans danger mais faites attention aux profils que vous visitez si vous êtes connectés. Voilà voilà...

Sinon, comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre! :)

Bon week-end les amis! On se retrouve le 10 novembre pour le chapitre 3, _"Vengeance"_. Quel titre accrocheur, n'est-ce-pas?


	3. Vengeance

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3, et croyez-moi, je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt à encaisser ce qui va arriver! J'ai moi même eu mal au cœur en écrivant ces lignes... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même.

Avant de commencer, petite séance de réponses aux reviews:

 **Yure:** _Merci beaucoup! Pas de soucis c'est déjà très gentil de ta part de venir commenter ;) Pour le nom de Ground Zero, non ça n'a rien d'officiel, c'est juste le fandom qui l'a nommé comme ça. Parfois, certains utilisent quand même King Bomberkill, mais moi je trouve que le premier lui va mieux parce "Ground Zero" est un terme anglais qui signifie l'endroit précis sur le sol où à lieu une explosion._

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 - Vengeance_

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, Katsuki ouvrit les yeux, se retournant entre les draps. Il était mal à l'aise, et pour cause : il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller avant de se vautrer dans son lit en rentrant tout à l'heure. Il se redressa difficilement, sa tête tournait toujours mais il avait l'esprit un peu moins embrumé. Il retira difficilement sa veste, ses mouvements étaient ralentis par sa léthargie et l'alcool lui donnait l'impression d'être embourbé jusqu'au cou. Il se pencha en avant, retira ses bottes qu'il envoya valser un peu plus loin sur la moquette beige du sol de la chambre.

Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Eijiro n'était toujours pas là. La culpabilité le frappa comme un couteau en plein dans la cage thoracique. Quel con… Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Il pouvait se considérer comme chanceux si son compagnon voulait encore de lui après ça.

Il se leva difficilement du lit, un vertige le prenant dès qu'il fut debout. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, le visage entre les mains, grognant contre la sensation de nausée qui commençait à se faire sentir. Il avait soif. Lorsque que le tournis semblait s'être estompé, il se rendit lentement jusqu'à la cuisine, attrapant un verre dans le placard et le remplissant au robinet. Quand l'eau fraîche toucha ses lèvres il se sentit immédiatement mieux, mais la première gorgée fit revenir la nausée au galop.

Il reposa le verre sur le bar, s'y appuyant, attendant que ça se calme. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de vomir, là. Il en avait assez eu hier. Il devait se changer les idées le temps que ça passe.

Il sortit de la cuisine, allant s'affaler dans le canapé, saisissant la télécommande en face de lui pour allumer la télévision.

La lumière de l'écran envahit alors la pièce, les couleurs se reflétant sur son visage. Le volume du son était un peu trop fort, il s'empressa de le baisser mais il fut coupé dans son élan par les images qu'il avait sous les yeux.

 _« … Flash spécial… Dans la ville d'Hosu, préfecture de Tokyo, un attentat meurtrier a fait de nombreuses victimes. On en décompte une centaine parmi les civils et d'autres sont encore coincés sous les décombres. Le bilan est également funeste du côté de nos héros, trois d'entre eux ont trouvé la mort ce soir et deux autres, Red Riot et Sledge Hammer, sont dans un état critique, entre la vie et la mort. Ils ont été emmenés de toute urgence à l'hôpital le plus proche… »_

« … Quoi ?»

Katsuki lâcha la télécommande qui tomba par terre, ses piles éjectées du boîtier sous le choc. Il sentit que sous lui, le sol s'effondrait. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide.

Les caméras filmaient les deux brancards qui transportaient Eijiro et l'autre héro dans une ambulance, son corps recouvert d'un couverture de survie et un masque à oxygène posé sur son visage. En le voyant, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il était tétanisé, ses prunelles vacillantes ne pouvant se détacher de l'écran en face de lui qui lui renvoyait les images de son compagnon en train de mourir.

Il bondit hors du canapé, se ruant dans la chambre à la recherche de son téléphone, manquant de se vautrer, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le porter. Il tomba en avant, se rattrapant juste à temps sur le matelas. Ses mains étaient prises de violents tremblements qui se propageaient dans tout son corps, il tâtonna maladroitement entre les draps, attrapa sa veste qu'il tira jusqu'à lui, saisissant son portable resté dans sa poche. Il le déverrouilla tant bien que mal, et les notifications apparurent immédiatement sous ses yeux. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'appels manqués de ses coéquipiers, des messages vocaux, et plusieurs appels d'un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Non… Non, non, non, c'est pas possible… »

Peu à peu, il commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Il composa le numéro qui l'avait appelé en dernier, celui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il tomba sur la boite vocale de l'hôpital d'Hosu. La panique qui l'envahissait devenait plus grande à chaque seconde, il se releva, regarda autour de lui, affolé, s'agrippant les cheveux de ses deux mains, ignorant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son souffle était erratique, il était totalement perdu. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire, putain ! Il se jeta de nouveau sur sa veste, retournant fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clé de voiture.

Il fut hors de l'appartement en deux enjambées, sautant dans sa Ferrari qu'il avait garée de travers dans le parking de l'immeuble en rentrant tout à l'heure. La voiture démarra dans un vrombissement, crissant sur l'asphalte, sortant du parking en trombe et s'engageant dans la rue en laissant des traces de pneus sur le bitume.

Ses mains toujours tremblantes cramponnées au volant, essuyant maladroitement les flots salés sur ses joues, il filait à toute allure en direction de la ville d'Hosu. Même d'ici, il pouvait voir s'élever dans le ciel la fumée épaisse de la fin de l'incendie, teintée en rouge par les flammes qui s'y reflétaient.

Les lumières de la ville glissaient sur la carrosserie rouge flamboyante de l'automobile qui fonçait en direction de l'hôpital à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heure. Sous le capot, le moteur grondait, un son puissant qui faisait vibrer toute la voiture. Le bruit assourdissant était accompagné des klaxons des autres automobilistes et du crissement aigu de leur freins, mais Katsuki s'en fichait. Il ne les entendait pas. Ce soir, il n'y avait qu'Eijiro et lui. Rien d'autre.

 _Rien d'autre._

Le trajet lui paru durer une éternité. Dès qu'il fut engagé sur la rocade, des bouchons s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres en face de lui à cause de la panique qu'avait causé l'attentat. Parmi la foule de voitures, les gyrophares des ambulances et des camions policiers, se frayant difficilement un passage entre les autres véhicules. Il klaxonna agressivement, enfonçant ses ongles dans le cuir du volant. Il allait devenir dingue s'il restait à l'arrêt sans pouvoir avancer ne serait-ce que d'un mètre. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur avant de donner un grand coup de volant vers la droite pour faire demi-tour. Il devait passer ailleurs.

Il mit une bonne demie-heure avant d'arriver à l'hôpital d'Hosu, lui aussi prit d'assaut, des camions faisant des va et vient incessant et des brancards déchargés des véhicules presque toutes les minutes.

La Ferrari déboula sur le parking, ses pneus crissant lorsqu'elle freina brusquement en face du bâtiment. Katsuki bondit hors de son véhicule, passa les portes automatiques en trombe, forçant presque pour qu'elles s'ouvrent plus vite. Il courut vers l'accueil, frappant le bureau de ses deux mains, agressant presque la secrétaire pour avoir le numéro de la chambre de son compagnon.

« Kirishima Eijiro ! Hurla-t-il, presque essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, ses membres tremblants peinant à le porter. Où est-il ? Dans quelle chambre il est ?

-Ch-chambre 216, au deuxième étage. » Répondit fébrilement la jeune femme à l'accueil après avoir consulté son ordinateur.

Il quitta l'accueil aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, courant en direction de l'ascenseur, évitant les brancards laissés au milieu des couloirs.

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! Veuillez ne pas courir ! »

La secrétaire s'était levée, penchée au dessus de son bureau, le hélant, mais il était déjà loin. Il appuyait comme un forcené sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, ces foutues portes refusant de s'ouvrir. Le petit écran au dessus affichait que la cabine descendait du huitième étage. Pas le temps d'attendre, il chercha les escaliers des yeux avant de foncer dans les portes battantes pour monter les étages, prenant les marches quatre par quatre.

Il déboula au deuxième, ouvrant les battants de la porte avec violence, manquant de percuter une infirmière qui se trouvait juste derrière. L'ignorant, il chercha des yeux sur les plaques fixées aux murs le numéro de la chambre de son compagnon.

« Deux cent seize, putain, deux cent seize… Hé ! Il s'adressait à la jeune femme qu'il venait de manquer d'encastrer dans le mur, où est la chambre deux cent seize ?

-Monsieur, calmez-vous, ne criez pas, nous sommes dans un hôpita…

-Où est la deux cent seize, putain ! »

L'infirmière recula d'un pas, déconcertée par ses hurlements. Alors qu'elle lui indiquait l'autre bout du couloir, deux hommes de la sécurité, alertés par son tapage, arrivèrent eux aussi depuis les battants des escaliers. Mais Katsuki était déjà loin, prenant le tournant du couloir à la recherche de la dite chambre.

Il stoppa net lorsqu'il se trouva en face de la fameuse plaque. Sa tête pivota de quelques centimètres sur sa gauche, et son cœur se stoppa.

Une vitre donnait sur la chambre. De l'autre côté, Eijiro était là, allongé dans des draps blancs, de nombreux bandages serrés autour de ses bras, son cou, son visage, le reste de son corps caché sous une couverture. De ses bras sortaient des perfusions, une poche remplie d'hémoglobine, une autre pleine d'un liquide cristallin. Sur son visage, un masque à oxygène. Derrière lui, de nombreux postes, dont un électrocardiogramme dont il ne voyait pas l'écran.

Il était pétrifié face à la vue de son compagnon branché à toutes ces machines, mutilé de la sorte, ses bras puissants qui le serraient d'habitude contre lui reposant mollement le long de son corps comme s'ils étaient dénués de vie. Au moment où il allait poser la main sur la poignée, les deux hommes de la sécurité se jetèrent sur lui, l'immobilisant contre le mur d'en face.

« Qu… Qu'est ce que vous foutez, putain ? Lâchez-moi ! »

Suivie de l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, une femme en blouse blanche, un dossier contre la poitrine, arriva à son tour.

« Vous êtes venu pour M. Kirishima ?

-Laissez-moi le voir ! Hurla Katsuki, bouillonnant de rage, se débattant entre les mains des deux agents.

-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant.

-Je m'en fous, laissez-moi entrer dans cette putain de chambre ! »

Derrière lui, les agents le maîtrisaient tant bien que mal. Des étincelles illuminaient le creux de ses paumes. La femme soupira, prenant dans ses mains le dossier qu'elle tenait contre son buste. Accroché à sa blouse, un badge indiquait son nom. _Docteur Sawamura._

« Écoutez, commença-t-elle d'un air concerné, il a subi d'importantes blessures, il ne se réveille pas. »

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent. Il avait peur de ce qu'il déduisait des paroles de cette femme.

« Comment ça ? »

Sa voix s'était soudainement faite beaucoup moins agressive, presque étranglée. Il avait cessé de se débattre. Le docteur fit signe aux deux hommes qui libérèrent leur emprise.

« M. Kirishima est dans le coma pour l'instant. Il a un traumatisme crânien. »

Katsuki déglutit. Il dut s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Derrière la silhouette de la femme, la vitre lui renvoyait son reflet. Il faisait peur à voir. Elle s'approcha de lui, annonçant d'une voix basse:

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Je vous expliquerai. »

§§§

Le Docteur Sawamura avait apprit à Bakugo ce qui s'était passé pendant l'attentat. Eijiro s'était retrouvé face à un alter de démultiplication de la force de frappe, et à partir de ce moment là, tout n'avait été qu'un concours d'endurance à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Les coups donnés par le vilain qui s'en était pris à lui avaient la même force qu'une voiture lancée à cent kilomètres heure, et il n'avait pas réussit à garder le sien activé assez longtemps pour les parer.

Elle lui avait tendu le rapport médical qu'il avait parcouru des yeux, n'en comprenant qu'une infime partie. Le papier disait qu'il était déjà inconscient à l'arrivée des secours, qu'il avait de nombreuses lésions, les organes vitaux, les poumons, le pancréas et des fractures à la mâchoire, au niveau de l'avant bras, à l'humérus, et à plusieurs de ses côtes. Les mots _« traumatisme crânien »_ lui sautèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il parcourut les lignes, suivis de _« coma traumatique »_. Il déglutit. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Des mots si graves lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il s'arrêta à _« réanimation chirurgicale, sans succès »_. Il ne pouvait pas en lire plus. Il serrait la feuille entre ses doigts, le papier se froissant sous la pression. Il leva les yeux vers la femme, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême rejoignant presque l'arrête de son nez. Sa voix eut du mal à sortir de sa gorge.

« Ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Je comprend rien, qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé exactement ? »

La femme récupéra le rapport. Ses billes noires firent des allers retours derrière ses lunettes, parcourant les lignes.

« Si il était inconscient à l'arrivée des secours, c'est qu'il a du perdre connaissance pendant la bataille. Il a beaucoup de séquelles, certains de ses organes vitaux sont touchés et il a des os brisés. »

Katsuki déglutit. Il baissa les yeux, fixant le bureau en bois en face de lui. Son cœur se serra pendant qu'il imaginait la scène. Eijiro étendu au sol, roué de coups par un putain d'enfoiré qui n'avait rien de mieux à foutre que de s'en prendre à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Putain… Il avait vraiment du y aller fort. La voix du docteur le coupa dans ses pensées.

« Écoutez, pour l'instant, il est dans le coma. Je vais être honnête avec vous, on ne sait pas s'il se réveillera. »

Il releva immédiatement les yeux sur elle.

« Quoi ?

-Les blessures qu'il a subies sont très graves, peut-être que son corps ne le supportera pas. Nous allons tout faire pour le sauver mais malheureusement je ne peux rien vous promettre. Je suis désolée. »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le regard affligé de la femme en face de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça.

« Attendez, c'est pas possible. Eijiro est super fort, c'est pas ça qui aura raison de lui et…

-L'alter de l'homme qui s'en est pris à lui ce soir était redoutable, imaginez qu'une voiture lui a foncé dessus à toute vitesse à plusieurs reprises. »

Il serra la mâchoire, ses dents grinçant entre elles. Sous le bureau, ses poings serrés tremblaient, la colère qui l'envahissait devenant difficilement maîtrisable. Qu'est ce qu'elle en savait, cette conne ? Eijiro était plus fort que ça, merde ! Il allait s'en sortir !

« Vous le connaissez pas, putain ! Il s'était levé si brusquement que la chaise derrière lui s'était renversée, rebondissant bruyamment sur le sol. Eijiro va se réveiller, il a un alter de durcissement ! Vous savez ce que c'est ? Il peut rendre son corps dur comme de la pierre, il est invincible ! Laissez-moi le voir maintenant ! »

Ses pupilles étaient réduites à la taille de deux têtes d'aiguilles, et une veine pulsait sur son front. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait à toute allure et les tremblements qui l'assaillaient avaient redoublés. Il se sentait mal. Il voulait le voir. Il devait le voir. Il s'appuya sur le bureau, plongeant ses iris vermeil dans les billes sombres d'en face.

« Laissez moi le voir.

-C'est impossible.

-POURQUOI ? Pourquoi vous m'en empêchez ? Bordel, de quel droit vous m'empêchez d'aller le voir ? »

Ses cris résonnaient dans la pièce, faisant presque trembler les murs. En face de lui, le docteur était impassible.

« Si vous ne vous calmez pas immédiatement, je serai obligée de rappeler la sécurité et ils vous mettrons dehors sans préavis. Il est très fragile et a encore besoin de beaucoup de soins. Je peux vous accompagner en face de sa chambre si vous le désirez, et peut-être que dans quelques jours, si son état s'est stabilisé, je vous laisserai y entrer. »

Katsuki s'était tut. Seule sa respiration sifflante troublait le silence qui était retombé dans le bureau. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, comme résigné. Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque instant. Il dut faire un effort monumental pour que sa voix ne paraisse pas trop éraillée.

« …D'accord. »

Le docteur Sawamura avait raccompagné Bakugo devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Kirishima. Appuyée contre le mur d'en face, les bras croisés, légèrement en retrait, elle le laissa s'approcher tout près de la vitre pour l'observer quelques minutes.

Katsuki posa ses mains sur la paroi froide, créant un nuage de buée autour de ses paumes transpirantes. Eijiro n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine et l'électrocardiogramme derrière lui affichait une courbe anormalement peu élevée. Ses yeux glissèrent depuis son visage tuméfié jusque sur son torse recouvert d'une large ecchymose qui lui mangeait toute la peau. Les bandages qui le recouvraient étaient tâchés de sang frais qui commençait même à couler sur les draps qui le recouvraient. Il regardait sa mâchoire anguleuse, ses bras musclés, son buste large, il le revoyait lui sourire comme il le faisait toujours, et il se revoyait le frapper quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne sentit même pas les larmes qui glissaient de nouveau sur ses joues et qui brouillaient sa vue. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la vitre et dans sa poitrine, il sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Il appuya son front contre le verre, ses épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux, la douleur se propageant en lui et le resserrant dans son étreinte.

Derrière lui, la voix de la femme s'éleva.

« Vous devez rentrer chez vous, maintenant. On vous appelle dès que nous avons du nouveau, c'est promis. »

§§§

La portière de la Ferrari claqua quand il reprit place à l'intérieur, les yeux dans le vague et le teint blême. Ses deux mains, posées sur le volant, se resserrèrent sur leur emprise à mesure que la vague de chagrin remontait au creux de sa poitrine. Ses cris furent étouffés par la carrosserie de la voiture lorsqu'il fondit de nouveau en larmes, les pleurs qu'il avait maîtrisé tant bien que mal quelques minutes plus tôt étaient revenus au galop, inondant son visage, les sanglots le faisant se recroqueviller sur lui même. Il avait l'impression de se faire bouffer vivant par la douleur qui le rongeait. Il ne pu se calmer que de nombreuses minutes plus tard, reprenant difficilement le contrôle de lui même, enfonçant d'une main toujours tremblante la clé dans le contact.

Katsuki rentra chez lui aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, épuisé, les yeux rougis et gonflés, la tête lourde et détaché de la réalité. Il ne pensait plus à rien lorsqu'il balança sa veste sur le lit et qu'il retourna s'affaler dans le grand canapé en cuir blanc, les yeux dans le vague et les incisives enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

Il resta assis là pendant de longues minutes, son cerveau lui jouant en boucle l'image d'Eijiro allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, _immobile_. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, y étouffant un long soupir. Sur la table basse devant lui, son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet qu'il avait sûrement oublié avant de partir ce matin. Il se pencha en avant pour en attraper une, la coinça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avant de tirer une grande bouffée de fumée qu'il recracha presque immédiatement. Une deuxième, et il écrasa la cigarette à peine entamée au fond du cendrier. Il se releva, il ne pouvait pas rester en place, même malgré la fatigue qui le tenaillait déjà depuis de longues heures. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il était perdu. Seul à l'intérieur, l'appartement lui semblait immense. Il avait l'impression que le salon avait doublé de volume et le style épuré et blanc de la pièce lui donnait la nausée. Il se sentait terriblement seul dans cette pièce trop vide.

Alors qu'il sentait la boule dans sa gorge grossir de nouveau, menaçant d'éclater une fois de plus, il fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, appuyant son dos contre la porte comme s'il cherchait à fuir la solitude qui le poursuivait. Il se déshabilla rapidement, jetant ses vêtements sur le sol avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il alluma l'eau, poussant le robinet pour qu'elle soit la plus chaude possible. L'eau froide devint rapidement bouillante, lui brûlant la peau, la buée envahissant la pièce. L'espace confiné, carrelé de couleurs sombres, allié à l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps eut l'effet d'apaiser un peu sa panique, mais bientôt les larmes vinrent se mêler au filet qui coulait le long de son visage.

Il resta enfermé à l'intérieur de la salle de bain presque une heure. Une serviette à peine nouée autour de la taille, il s'était laissé glissé contre le mur et s'était assis à même le sol, ignorant le froid mordant du carrelage et l'inconfort de sa posture. Ses cheveux gouttaient encore, l'eau tombait sur ses épaules et dégoulinait le long de son buste. Ses yeux, fixant un point au loin, étaient toujours gonflés mais il ne pleurait plus. Une de ses jambes était repliée contre lui et l'autre était étendue sur le sol, ses deux bras pendant le long de son corps.

Il finit par se lever, péniblement, croisant son reflet démultiplié par la glace brisée au dessus de l'évier. L'image qu'il renvoyait lui tordit les tripes dans un mélange de haine et de dégoût face à son propre portrait.

Tout était de sa faute. Si ce soir, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde se retrouvait inerte, allongé dans un brancard, c'était parce que le connard qu'il était n'avait rien d'un héros. C'était parce qu'au lieu de prendre ses responsabilités comme un adulte et de voir ses problèmes en face, il avait choisit la solution de facilité pour les éviter. C'était parce qu'il l'avait laissé combattre seul alors qu'il aurait pu être à ses côtés, qu'il aurait pu le protéger, qu'ils auraient pu se battre ensemble et être invincibles mais au lieu de ça, Eijiro allait peut-être ne pas se réveiller, succomber à ses blessures alors qu'elles auraient pu ne jamais lui être infligées.

Il allait peut-être mourir. _Et tout ça, à_ _cause de lui._

* * *

Et voilà. Vous savez, même moi je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je les fait autant souffrir alors que ce sont littéralement mes fils... Mon côté sadique qui est un peu trop présent, je suppose.

Sinon, j'attends vraiment vos retours sur ce chapitre, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé et l'impression qu'il vous a laissé (vous avez le droit de me haïr pour tout le mal que je leur fait subir).

On se retrouve dans deux semaines comme d'hab' pour le prochain chapitre, le 24 novembre donc!

D'ici là portez-vous bien, et allez vous remonter le moral avec le scan du chapitre 205 (que je vais d'ailleurs moi aussi aller lire de ce pas sous peine de faire une dépression nerveuse.)

A plus!


	4. Cold

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :) Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4, qui, ma foi, est assez déprimant. Aaah, mais pourquoi j'écris de l'Angst, moi?

Avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, petite séance de réponses aux reviews:

 **Yure:** _Vraiment? Haha, je suis contente de voir que ma fic crée autant d'engouement, ça me fait très plaisir! A quoi est-ce que tu avais pensé? Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait de la peine aussi, c'est vrai que je le fait passer pour un vrai connard ici mais je l'aime quand même donc le voir si malheureux me brise le cœur aussi :') Et sinon, merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil ça! Malheureusement, l'Angst a peut-être moins de succès que d'autres écrits plus léger... Mais je suis contente d'avoir déjà une lectrice aussi fidèle :) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 – Cold_

Quatre jours plus tard, Katsuki était toujours calfeutré dans son appartement. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil ces dernières nuits ou seulement très peu, réveillé par des cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, des rêves sombres où il voyait Eijiro le quitter pour de bon, son électrocardiogramme plat accompagné d'un sifflement persistant, aigu et aliénant.

Pendant ce temps-là, les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire. Les premiers jours, ils n'avaient cessé de parler de Red Riot, de son combat contre le vilain qui s'en était pris à lui et qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital, de son coéquipier Sledge Hammer qui, lui, avait succombé à ses blessures. Voir ces images était insupportable pour Katsuki, près de trois ou quatre fois par jour, les chaînes d'information repassaient en boucle cette vidéo d'Eijiro emmené dans un brancard à l'arrière d'une ambulance. Mais ensuite, les journalistes, ces sales fouille-merde, s'étaient intéressés à son cas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent le soir de l'attentat, alors qu'il ne se trouvait nulle part ailleurs ? Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi certaines personnes l'avaient vu se saouler dans un bar ce soir-là, d'autres avaient témoigné l'avoir croisé en voiture et manquer de se faire rentrer dedans de plein fouet par une grosse Ferrari rouge. Dès lors, une horde de journalistes avides de la moindre information, déclaration ou photographie volée qu'ils pourraient récolter campaient littéralement devant son immeuble, certains ayant même réussi à s'infiltrer dans le parking, sonnant jour et nuit à son interphone pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Alors les images du brancard avaient été remplacées par sa photo, placardée comme s'il était un meurtrier en fuite recherché dans le Japon entier, accompagné de commentaires à son sujet, tous plus acerbes et méprisants les uns que les autres.

 _« Il n'a jamais été fait pour être un héros. Il veut juste faire parler de lui. » « Le fait qu'il reste silencieux face à cette affaire est la preuve qu'il a quelque chose à se reprocher ! » « Il ne mérite pas d'être dans le classement ! » « Où était-il lorsqu'il devait accomplir son devoir de héros ? » « Où était-il lorsque son compagnon était en train de se faire tuer ? » « Il n'est pas un héros. Il n'en a jamais été un et il n'en sera jamais un. » « Démissionne ! Dégage ! On ne veut plus de toi ! » « Tu aurais dû mourir à la place de tous ces innocents que tu n'as pas sauvé ! »_

Il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il ignorait toute cette haine, il ignorait la rancœur de tout un pays, une rancœur qui était dirigée vers lui. Ce n'était pas ce qui lui parvenait depuis l'écran de sa télévision qui le déchirait. S'il était épuisé, malheureux, et à bout de nerfs, c'était parce qu'Eijiro allait peut-être ne jamais se réveiller. Il avait cette sensation qui ne le quittait pas, l'impression d'être juste au bord d'un des plus hauts buildings de la ville, les pieds juste en face du vide, avec une envie irrépressible de sauter pour mettre fin à cette douleur qui le rongeait littéralement jour après jour.

Depuis qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital la nuit de l'attentat, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Il appelait tous les jours mais on lui répondait qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Les choses restaient les mêmes et rien ne s'arrangeait, ça le rendait dingue. S'entendre dire chaque jour que l'état de son compagnon ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration le tuait. Il sentait son cœur se briser chaque fois que la voix dans le combiné lui annonçait d'un ton désolé qu'aujourd'hui non plus, rien n'avait changé.

Ce matin encore, il raccrocha son téléphone la tête basse, les canines plantées dans la chair de ses lèvres jusqu'à la faire saigner pour empêcher les sanglots d'éclater une fois de plus. Dans sa main, il serrait si fort son téléphone que l'écran grésilla avant de devenir noir. Peu à peu, la tristesse laissait place à une colère noire, dirigée contre tout ce qui l'entourait, et surtout, contre lui-même.

Sur le sol de la cuisine restaient des vestiges de sa crise de la nuit dernière, la première. Peinant à trouver le sommeil comme chaque soir, il s'était servi un verre de scotch qu'il avait balancé de toutes ses forces sur le sol dès que la première gorgée avait touché ses lèvres. Le récipient avait éclaté en morceaux, des éclats fusant aux quatre coins de la cuisine et du salon, le liquide brunâtre séchant sur le sol, créant une flaque gluante et sombre.

Ce matin, il la sentait remonter lentement mais sûrement au creux de sa poitrine, cette colère qui le brûlait comme les flammes d'un brasier ardent. Il serrait les dents, tentant de contrôler sa respiration qui commençait à s'emballer. Ses mains tremblaient, le petit appareil se pliant presque sous la force de son propriétaire. Des éclats de lumière éclatèrent au creux de ses paumes, et lorsque la première larme coula le long de sa joue, sa rage éclata comme un volcan. Il se jeta sur la table basse en verre en face de lui, la saisissant pour la retourner, la fracassant contre le sol. Il se leva brusquement du canapé sur lequel il s'était assis pour passer son coup de fil, le frappant d'un violent coup de pied qui le fit reculer de près d'un mètre. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, il passa rageusement un bras sur son visage pour les chasser et balança son téléphone contre le mur, le cellulaire éclatant lui aussi en morceaux.

« Bordel… BORDEL ! »

Un nouveau coup de pied dans la table basse qui avait résisté au premier choc. Cette fois, la paroi en verre vola en éclats, de gros morceaux qui se brisèrent dans un bruit cristallin, s'enfonçant dans le tapis et glissant jusque sous les meubles. Il l'enjamba et envoya un coup de poing dans le mur, y mettant toute sa force, ses phalanges laissant une marque dans le plâtre. Une fumée noire s'échappait du creux de ses paumes. Il avait un besoin incontrôlable de tout faire péter, il devait faire passer sa frustration par ses poings. Il donna un deuxième coup dans le mur, un bruit sourd retentissant dans l'appartement, un nouveau creux se formant près du premier.

« Raaaah putain ! »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, se prostrant sur lui-même et serrant sa main contre lui, ses phalanges rougies par les coups, sa peau fine arrachée par endroits. Les sanglots le prirent d'assaut et il se recroquevilla, entouré des débris qui témoignaient de sa fureur destructrice.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pleurs et ses reniflements, une voix familière le fit sursauter.

« Arrêtes de te faire du mal comme ça. »

Il fut si surpris que les larmes avaient cessées d'elles-mêmes, ses yeux écarquillés fixant Eijiro en face de lui, assis sur le canapé dévié de son axe. Il se releva sans le quitter des yeux, s'approchant de lui presque avec méfiance.

« … Ei… Eijiro ? »

L'homme en face de lui soupira, croisant les bras.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir faire ça. Et en plus, tu es en train de détruire tout notre mobilier. Ça a coûté cher tout ça, tu sais ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Comment ça ? J'ai toujours été là. Je suis tout le temps avec toi, Katsuki. »

Il lui sourit, le même sourire rassurant qui avait le don de l'apaiser instantanément. Mais Katsuki ne ressentit que de l'amertume.

« Tu… T'es pas réel. C'est parce que je dors pas, alors j'ai des hallucinations. T'es… T'es pas vraiment là… »

Sa voix était étranglée, mourant dans ses cordes vocales. Eijiro soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas réel. C'est ton esprit qui te joue des tours, mon amour. Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir.

-J'y arrive pas ! Cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée, c'est impossible, l'inquiétude me bouffe… C'est insupportable… Aide-moi Eijiro, fais quelque chose…

-Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Katsuki. Je suis désolé.

-Non, attends… »

Katsuki allait parler, s'approchant de l'image de son compagnon mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt. Le blond se retrouva de nouveau avec lui-même, le bras tendu dans le vide. Il serra les dents et ramena sa main contre lui, passant ses doigts sur sa chair meurtrie. Il se sentit soudain terriblement seul.

§§§

Une semaine plus tard, Katsuki s'était un peu repris en main. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait repris du service, se rendant à son agence plus pour se changer les idées et arrêter de tourner en rond dans l'appartement que par envie de travailler, mais ses journées étaient tout aussi monotones. Il restait enfermé dans son bureau, ne prenait aucun appel et ne recevait personne. Il avait annulé tous ses rendez-vous pour le mois à venir et ses coéquipiers s'inquiétaient de le voir agir de la sorte.

Il se sentait vide et désespéré. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait et qui avait jadis de l'importance à ses yeux n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucun intérêt. Il ne criait plus et il avait maigri. Il avait toujours autant de mal à trouver le sommeil, traînant une fatigue constante sur son dos qui n'arrangeait rien à son cas et il se sentait épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Récemment, des idées noires avaient même commencé à le tourmenter, l'assaillant jour et nuit, comme une voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que disparaître pour toujours serait peut-être la meilleure des solutions.

Assis à son bureau, les coudes posés sur la table et le visage dans les mains, il secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre et de chasser ces pensées destructrices. Putain, il était Ground Zero, le numéro deux ! Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre comme ça, il devait se reprendre. Il sentit la lourdeur qui l'accablait se transformer de nouveau en une colère sourde, grondant au fond de lui comme un orage. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa peau et il eut un sursaut lorsque trois coups léger retentirent contre le bois de sa porte.

« Quoi ? Rugit-il, qui que ce soit, la personne avait très mal choisi son moment. La secrétaire poussa timidement la porte.

-Monsieur, le président du siège des Héros de Tokyo au téléphone… Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il essaie de vous joindre et…

-Je m'en fous ! Qu'il aille se faire voir ! DEHORS ! »

Ses cris résonnèrent dans tout l'étage, la jeune femme sursauta et referma rapidement la porte, bredouillant des excuses qui ne parvinrent même pas à ses oreilles. Il frappa des paumes sur son bureau, les étincelles qui crépitaient aux creux de ses mains cramant la surface lisse du bois vernis, les dents serrées et le souffle court. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'emmerder ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix, putain ? Il était assailli de tous les côtés, pris au piège entre l'image d'Eijiro qui ne se réveillait pas, sa solitude qui le rendait fou, les médias qui le harcelaient et cette putain de secrétaire et son connard de président des Héros. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! Il avait besoin d'air merde, pas qu'on l'accule contre un mur comme un coupable !

Il se sentait oppressé, une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il défit difficilement les boutons de sa chemise, ses mains prises de tremblements, et se leva de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre de son bureau. Il s'appuya contre le rebord, prenant une grande bouffée de l'air glacial de l'hiver, un nuage se formant lorsqu'il expira. Le froid piquant qui le saisit le calma un peu. Il serrait le rebord de toutes ses forces comme pour ne pas perdre pied, et balaya du regard la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Des kilomètres et des kilomètres de buildings, de gratte-ciels et d'immeubles tous plus hauts les uns que les autres, une jungle urbaine d'où raisonnaient des sirènes, des voix, des klaxons, un brouhaha ambiant qui ne cessait jamais même aux heures les plus avancées de la nuit.

Depuis son agence, il pouvait voir le haut du Ritz-Carlton qui dominait tous les autres buildings, l'hôtel de luxe où Eijiro et lui s'étaient rendus lors de la soirée annuelle du classement des héros quelques jours auparavant. Il eut de vagues souvenirs de cette nuit-là, il revit Eijiro en train de se préparer, ne s'en sortant pas avec son nœud de cravate.

 _« Katsuki, j'y arrive pas, 'faut que tu m'aides… On part dans combien de temps ? Eijiro avait regardé sa montre, putain, il reste que dix minutes, dépêche-toi !_

 _-C'est bon, calme-toi. Je te signale que je t'attends depuis un bon quart d'heure. Et depuis quand tu jures ? »_

 _Katsuki s'était approché de lui et avait noué sa cravate en quelques secondes._

 _« Voilà, c'est pas si compliqué. C'est quand même dingue que tu sois pas foutu de le faire correctement, t'as quel âge déjà, rappelle-moi ?_

 _-Ahaha, c'est parce que je préfère quand c'est toi qui le fait ! »_

 _Et Eijiro lui avait sourit._

Ce même sourire qui lui manquait terriblement jusqu'à revenir le hanter dès qu'il fermait l'œil. Ses yeux se perdirent sur la ville, et il referma la fenêtre lorsqu'un désagréable frisson lui courut le long de l'échine. Dans son dos, il entendit le grincement de la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il se retourna, les sourcils froncés, prêt à lourder le prochain qui aurait la bonne idée de venir le faire chier.

La porte se referma doucement. Un de ses coéquipiers, Slayer, venait d'entrer. Un pli sur son front trahissait l'inquiétude qu'il essayait de cacher derrière ses airs neutres.

« Katsuki. »

Son ton était pourtant ferme. Slayer était celui qui, de toute l'agence, semblait le moins impressionné par son caractère explosif. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se plantant en face du bureau auquel Bakugo s'était rassit. Il le fixait d'un air mauvais, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de foutre le camp, Slayer parla :

« Écoute, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais que ce qui s'est passé avec Red Riot est extrêmement dur à vivre pour toi et je le comprend tout à fait. D'ailleurs, toute l'équipe et moi-même en sommes profondément désolés. »

Katsuki avait refermé la bouche, l'écoutant, mais son air agressif demeurait. Le ton moralisateur que prenait son coéquipier ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour traumatiser toute l'agence. Si tu ne te sens pas prêt à exercer tes fonctions correctement, ne viens pas. Venir t'enfermer dans ton bureau, annuler tous tes rendez-vous et refuser toutes les missions qu'on te propose n'a aucun intérêt. Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre en main et vite, si tu n'en es pas capable pour l'instant, prend congé et rentre chez toi. »

Katsuki se redressa brusquement, les paumes aplaties sur son bureau et les crocs dehors, prêt à répliquer. Il détestait se faire sermonner comme un gosse. Encore une fois, Slayer le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse parler :

« Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'intimider. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi. Il le regardait d'un air sévère, puis soupira. C'est en tant qu'ami que je te parle, là, tu sais. Ça serait vraiment mieux pour toi et pour tout le monde que tu ne viennes pas ici si tu n'es pas productif. »

Le blond ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répliquer, mais n'en fit rien. Il garda son regard fiché dans le sien quelques secondes comme pour le défier, ses prunelles écarlates le fusillant sous ses sourcils froncés, puis se rassit dans un long soupir ennuyé.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Sors de mon bureau. »

Slayer croisa les bras.

« Je ne crois pas, non. T'en a même pas l'air convaincu toi même.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? Sa voix grondait au fond de sa gorge, et d'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit tourner son siège pour ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Sors. »

Dans son dos, un soupir las retentit.

« Très bien. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas que pour nous, c'est aussi pour ton bien. »

Mais Katsuki ne répondit pas, et le dossier du fauteuil qui faisait face à Slayer resta immobile. Il finit par sortir, le laissant seul dans la pièce, son regard de nouveau rivé en direction de la fenêtre, perdu dans l'immensité urbaine.

§§§

La nuit était tombée lorsque Katsuki poussa la porte de son appartement. Le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt ces derniers jours, ils approchaient du 21 décembre, le jour le plus court de l'année, et le froid mordant de l'hiver se faisait plus persistant lui aussi. Noël approchait également à grands pas, depuis presque un mois déjà les devantures des magasins étaient décorées aux couleurs de la fête, des sapins aux mesures vertigineuses étaient dressés dans tous les centres commerciaux et les agences, et des pères-noël secouaient des cloches factices au coin des rues. Bakugo avait toujours détesté cette putain de fête. En réalité, c'était toute cette période de fin d'année qui lui cassait les couilles. Le classement des héros, cette foutue de soirée de Noël, le nouvel an… Il haïssait tout ça, pour lui les jours étaient tous les mêmes, et ces futilités étaient faites pour les hypocrites.

D'habitude, il se contentait de râler dès que la période des fêtes approchait, ce qui faisait généralement rire Eijiro, mais cette fois, la solitude qui rodait se faisait d'autant plus difficile à supporter, le vent de gaîté qui accompagnait le 25 décembre lui rappelant toujours plus que l'homme qu'il aimait n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il avait quitté l'agence quelques heures après sa discussion avec Slayer. Il avait raison, venir s'enfermer dans son bureau n'avait aucun intérêt. Cependant, il n'en pouvait plus de cet appartement dans lequel il avait passé cette dernière semaine seul et en proie au désespoir qui l'assaillait dès qu'il baissait sa garde. Sa veste une fois jetée sur le porte-manteau comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher, et ouvrit le placard qu'Eijiro et lui partageaient pour ranger leurs vêtements civils. Caché sous sa pile de pulls, il sortit un paquet d'une trentaine de centimètre, emballé d'un papier rouge chromé et décoré d'un ruban de bolduc vert.

Il le serra dans ses mains en le fixant tristement. Un petit mot était glissé sous le ruban qui l'entourait.

 _Pour Eijiro, Joyeux Noël. Je t'aime._

Il soupira et caressa l'emballage du bout des doigts. Même s'il détestait cette putain de fête, il avait toujours offert quelque chose à son compagnon. Cette année aussi il avait prévu un cadeau pour lui, seulement, il ne serait peut-être pas en mesure de lui offrir.

Sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ça le rendait horriblement triste. Il reposa le paquet à sa place lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers le salon. Se changer les idées, c'était tout ce qui l'importait quand il était ici. Il cherchait en permanence à fuir son propre foyer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, une voix dans son dos le fit se retourner brusquement.

« C'est pour moi, ce paquet ? »

Son cœur rata un battement, il fit un pas en arrière. Adossé contre le mur, Eijiro le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Non, pas encore. _Pas encore…_

Il eut un souffle désespéré, ses épaules s'affaissant, ses paupières se plissant alors qu'il les sentait déjà chauffer, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« …Eijiro… »

Il décolla son dos du mur et s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Fais pas cette tête. »

Katsuki sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue. Il déglutit. Il prit une inspiration, essayant de maîtriser l'intonation de sa voix pour qu'elle ne parasse pas aussi éraillée qu'elle l'était :

« Tu me manques tellement… Arrêtes de venir me hanter, c'est trop dur de te voir alors que t'es pas là… »

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il éclata en sanglots. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains. L'image d'Eijiro fit deux pas en arrière et le fixa tristement. Entre deux hoquets, Katsuki reprit :

« J-J'essaie de pas me laisser aller mais j'y peux r-rien, je veux être fort mais je suis… Le pire des lâches… »

En face de lui, les mains dans le dos, Eijiro eut un soupir. Il le regardait sans rien dire. Katsuki essuya son visage du dos de sa main, mais les larmes continuaient à couler, tâchant son t-shirt de petites gouttes sombres.

« Dépêche-toi de te réveiller… S'il te plaît…

-J'y peux rien, mon amour. Je fais ce que je peux. »

Il se retourna, prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée. Katsuki le suivit dans le couloir, tendant le bras pour le rattraper.

« Attends !… Reste encore un peu avec moi, je… »

Il avança sa main pour le toucher mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Eijiro avait disparut, le laissant seul une fois de plus.

* * *

 _*Essuie une larme*_ Pauvre bébé, je suis désolée de te faire autant souffrir.

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! :)

On se retrouve tout de suite pour le chapitre 2 de _Puceaux!_ pour ceux qui la lisent aussi, ça devrait vous remonter le moral, et pour les autres, je vous dis à dans deux semaines, le 8 décembre, pour le chapitre 5.

A bientôt!


	5. Upscale

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine!

Le semestre est bientôt fini, dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances! Hourra!

Sinon, je voulais vous dire un truc: j'avais annoncé que la fic ferait 7 chapitres, en fait, il y en aura 9. Je viens de finir le septième là et croyez-moi, si vous pensiez qu'on ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans la déprime, et bien vous aviez TORT.

Petite séance réponses aux reviews et puis je vous libère:

 **Yure:** _Aaah comme je te comprends, heureusement pour moi la physique est bien loin depuis des années xD Sinon, contente de savoir que tu trouves ça bien décrit! Personnellement j'ai un peu peur que ce soit répétitif, mais tes reviews me rassurent :) Par contre, malheureusement, il ne s'est pas encore détaché de l'alcool, pour son plus grand malheur..._

 _Et pour la fin alternative, c'était une bonne idée! Ça aurait très bien pu arriver en plus! Il se serait fait incendier par Eijiro aussi xD_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et merci encore de ta fidélité! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ;A;_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 – Upscale_

La nuit était tombée sur la ville, l'engloutissant de son manteau sombre et faisant souffler entre les buildings un vent glacial. Pourtant, l'ambiance qui régnait dans la rue était on ne peut plus chaleureuse. Des lumières et des néons illuminaient chaque parcelle de trottoir, des décorations à l'effigie des figures de Noël, des rennes, des étoiles, des sapins et des Santa Claus envahissaient les rues, changeant la brise glacée de l'hiver en un souffle chaud et réconfortant.

Il était vingt et une heure. Ce soir, la plupart des familles s'étaient réunies pour fêter le réveillon de Noël avec leurs enfants. Dehors, les décorations lumineuses clignotaient, reflétant dans l'appartement une faible lumière aux teintes de rouge et de vert, illuminant à peine le grand salon plongé dans la pénombre. Les éclats lumineux de la télévision se reflétaient aussi sur le mobilier, le canapé blanc, le squelette de la table basse qui avait été remise en place mais qui n'avait plus sa plaque de verre, la colonne du bar et le télescope sagement posé près de la baie vitrée. Le son du poste était coupé, et sur l'écran, les personnages bougeaient en silence, leurs lèvres mimant des mouvements sans qu'aucun son ne se fasse entendre. Seul le ronronnement lointain du trafic de la ville de Tokyo résonnait vaguement à la manière d'un bruit de fond.

Le dos enfoncé jusqu'au fond du canapé, les jambes étendues devant lui et les bras ballants, Katsuki fixait le poste de télévision sans en avoir conscience. Il ne voyait même pas les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux, et il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que maintenant que la nuit était tombée, il se retrouvait dans le noir. Il était resté affalé ici pendant de longues heures, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans son flot incessant de pensées, à tel point qu'il s'était totalement laissé submerger. Il ne se battait plus contre ses cauchemars, il les subissait, commençant presque à s'y habituer.

Il tenait dans sa main droite une bouteille de Whisky dans laquelle il ne restait plus qu'un fond. Il l'avait vidée en une soirée, ne prenant même plus la peine de se servir dans un verre. Avec presque quatre grammes d'alcool dans le sang, il n'était même plus connecté à la réalité et ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Il ne sentait même plus son corps, et peu à peu, ses doigts desserrèrent leur emprise, la bouteille lui glissa des mains et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un fracas cristallin. Elle ne se brisa pas, mais le reste de son contenu se vida sur le sol, créant une large flaque sombre qui vint s'infiltrer dans le tapis blanc déjà tâché de cendres de cigarette et de gouttelettes de sang séché qui avaient dû couler lors de sa folie destructrice quelques jours plus tôt.

Il faisait clairement peine à voir. Il se laissait mourir depuis deux jours, depuis la dernière apparition d'Eijiro. Il alternait entre sommeil et alcool, ne sortant de son lit que pour venir s'affaler sur le divan et boire. La télé restait allumée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, toujours en muet, les images défilant sur l'écran à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de manger ni même de se laver. Il se sentait vide, la tristesse qu'il ressentaient encore quelques jours plus tôt s'était transformée en indifférence, comme s'il avait toujours été seul et dans un état aussi minable. Son apathie l'éloignait de tout, le protégeant du monde extérieur qui lui, continuait à tourner malgré le drame qu'il était en train de vivre.

Ce soir, il n'avait presque plus conscience que c'était la veille de Noël. Il avait presque oublié la réservation qu'il avait faite au restaurant _Aragawa_ , un des plus cher de la capitale. Il avait dû s'y prendre des mois à l'avance pour espérer avoir une table pour le vingt quatre décembre. C'était supposé être une surprise pour Eijiro. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de les appeler pour annuler, de toute façon, tout ça lui était sorti de la tête. Oui, il n'y pensait plus. Il avait oublié tout ça.

Il avait tout oublié.

Les vibrations de son téléphone brisèrent le silence de la pièce. Après avoir réduit en miettes son dernier cellulaire, il avait récupéré un de ses anciens appareils qui traînait dans un des tiroirs de la chambre. Il tourna à peine la tête vers la droite pour le regarder du coin de l'œil. C'était Slayer. Il avait déjà essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, mais Katsuki n'avait pas vraiment envie de décrocher. Il regarda son écran jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne noir, et reposa son regard sur le poste de télévision. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir pour le harceler comme ça ? C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait dit de rester chez lui le temps de se _reprendre en main_. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour une mission. De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller.

Il soupira, penchant la tête en arrière, sa nuque reposant sur le dossier du canapé. Il fixait le plafond. Le numéro deux… Pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ? Le numéro deux. Derrière ce putain de gosse qu'il avait passé sa jeunesse à martyriser. Une voix le sortit brusquement de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter.

« Tu penses encore à ça ? Tu t'y feras jamais, hein ? »

Assis à sa droite, une jambe ramenée contre son torse et les bras croisés autour, Eijiro le fixait. Il était habillé d'un costard noir, impeccable, le même que celui qu'il portait le soir du classement. Katsuki resta immobile de longues secondes, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était tout près, leurs bras se frôlaient presque.

« Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… Tu devrais t'y attendre. Tu sais, c'est comme All Might et Endeavor quand on était plus jeunes. Deku, lui, il représente la protection que cherchent les citoyens. Toi, tu es beaucoup plus intimidant. Tu leur fait peur. »

Katsuki déglutit. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Eijiro n'avait pas terminé :

« Mais peu importe. C'est pas ça qui est important. Ce qui compte Katsuki, c'est que pour moi, tu es le numéro un. _Tu es mon numéro un_. »

Il resserra un peu plus sa jambe contre son torse en lui souriant. Un de ces mêmes sourires doux qui avaient le don de l'apaiser en un instant. Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans ses yeux, une étincelle vermeille brûlant dans ses iris. Il avait l'air si réel, mais Katsuki n'osa pas bouger de peur de le faire disparaître comme la dernière fois. Il se contenta de l'admirer, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux, plongeant son regard terne dans le sien si éclatant.

Il cligna des paupières, et la seconde d'après, l'image d'Eijiro avait disparu. Il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Instantanément, le canapé lui sembla beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne. Il posa sa main là où était encore assis son compagnon quelques secondes plus tôt, et il aurait pu jurer que le cuir d'habitude si froid dégageait une douce chaleur.

§§§

Le lendemain, le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet sonna à huit heures. Il l'écrasa lourdement avant de se retourner dans les draps en grognant, passant ses mains sur son visage. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Sa tête tournait et son ventre le faisait souffrir. Il regrettait déjà la bouteille qu'il avait bu hier soir mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ce qui c'était passé hier… L'apparition d'Eijiro, et surtout ses paroles, elles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Elles lui avaient fait quelque chose.

Il était allé se coucher quelques minutes après et avait mis son réveil en marche pour le lendemain matin. Il avait l'intention de retourner à l'agence aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi mais il se sentait motivé.

Il sortit d'entre ses draps et fonça directement dans la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta devant la glace brisée, ses sourcils se froncèrent de manière imperceptible. Il devait changer ça, il s'en occuperait aujourd'hui. Il s'enferma dans la cabine de douche pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'eau glacée lui remit un peu les idées en place et eut au moins le mérite d'apaiser sa migraine. Il s'habilla en vitesse, enfila sa veste en même temps qu'il s'emparait des clés de sa Ferrari et sortit de son appartement pour la première fois depuis une semaine.

Il fut dehors en quelques minutes. Le portail automatique de l'immeuble à peine ouvert, le moteur de la voiture gronda et le véhicule se mit à filer en direction du centre de Tokyo. Il était presque neuf heures et demie lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son agence sous le regard interloqué de ses associés. La secrétaire se tassa au fond de son siège et Slayer vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

« Katsuki, j'étais inquiet ! Pourquoi t'as ignoré mes appels ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai tiens. Il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle ces sept derniers jours. Il haussa les épaules.

« Désolé.

-C'est… C'est pas grave. Slayer le regarda de travers, il n'avait jamais entendu Katsuki s'excuser depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec lui. Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux travailler ?

-Ouais. »

Katsuki contourna l'homme qui lui faisait face, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Il monta au cinquième étage et poussa la porte de son bureau avant d'aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise en cuir. Il soupira. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait bien plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds ici.

Il ôta sa veste qu'il pendit sur son dossier et se pencha en avant pour allumer son ordinateur. Il passa la totalité de sa matinée à reprendre les rendez-vous qu'il avait ratés, rappeler le président du siège des Héros et régler les autres détails administratifs et affaires en retard qu'il avait accumulés.

Lorsqu'il releva le nez de ses papiers, il était presque treize heures. Son mal de ventre n'était pas tout à fait passé, il n'avait pas très faim mais décida de sortir pour une petite pause cigarette.

Il remis sa veste sur ses épaules et palpa ses poches pour vérifier que son paquet et son briquet s'y trouvaient bien. Il reprit l'ascenseur pour descendre les cinq étages et passa dans le hall, vide. Il poussa la porte de verre et alla s'appuyer contre le mur quelques mètres plus loin.

L'air était glacial. Il resserra sa veste autour de son cou et porta une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Manque de chance, son briquet état vide. Il ne faisait plus que des étincelles. Alors qu'il s'acharnait tout de même à essayer de le faire fonctionner, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une silhouette venir dans sa direction. C'était Slayer, qui fouilla dans sa poche avant de lui tendre un briquet, faisant crisser la pierre pour créer une flamme. Katsuki se pencha en avant pour allumer sa cigarette, puis appuya de nouveau son dos au mur.

Il inspira une première bouffé, puis tourna les yeux vers lui. Slayer s'installa à ses côtés, le regard fixant un point au loin. Il parla.

« Je suis soulagé que tu te sentes mieux. »

Un nuage de fumée. Katsuki répondit :

« Ah oui.

-Oui. Je te promet que je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions.

-Par rapport à quoi ?

-À toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne donnais aucune nouvelle. On pensait que tu te laissais mourir chez toi. Comme c'était la période de Noël… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les yeux de Katsuki étaient rivés sur le sol.

« C'est bon. »

Sa voix était rauque, lointaine. Il porta de nouveau la barrette de nicotine entre ses lèvres.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le Réveillon ?

-Non.

-Une soirée est organisée au _Peninsula_ , j'y suis invité. Viens avec moi.

-C'est hors de question.

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes passer les fêtes tout seul à te morfondre dans ton appartement ?

-Je ne me morfond pas ! Il avait retrouvé sa verve l'espace d'un instant, se retournant brusquement vers lui, ses sourcils froncés créant des plis sur son nez. Et j'ai aucune putain d'envie de faire quoi que ce soit pour cette fête débile. Tu sais très bien que je déteste toute cette hypocrisie. On passe juste à l'année d'après sur le calendrier, mais les choses restent les mêmes. Pas besoin de fêter ça. C'est complètement con. »

Il avait craché ses derniers mots, son regard se portant maintenant sur l'horizon, le menton légèrement relevé en avant. Il jeta son mégot encore fumant à ses pieds avant de l'écraser sous sa semelle. Slayer ricana.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-J'ai l'impression de te retrouver quand t'es comme ça. »

Katsuki ne répondit rien et enfonça les poings dans ses poches. À côté de lui, son coéquipier fit de même, un nuage de buée se créait lorsqu'il parlait.

« De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Pardon ? »

Cette fois, Katsuki s'était décollé du mur pour se planter en face de lui.

« Ça te fera du bien de sortir, insista Slayer, je viendrai te chercher à vingt heures et je te traînerais jusque là-bas si il le faut.

-Si tu te pointes chez moi pour essayer de m'amener à ta soirée pourrie, je te jure que tu vas le regretter. »

Slayer le contourna, il retournait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Alors qu'il poussait la porte de verre, il se retourna vers son coéquipier :

« N'oublie pas, je serai là à huit heures. Sois prêt ! »

Katsuki grommela. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le faire chier quand il s'y mettait ! De toute façon, il avait encore quelques jours de répit devant lui. Peut-être que d'ici là, il n'y penserait même plus.

Il resta à l'extérieur encore quelques minutes avant de retourner travailler à son tour. Au moins, reprendre le boulot lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

§§§

Cinq jours plus tard, la dernière page du calendrier était arrachée. Katsuki fixa dans sa main le petit papier avant de le froisser et de le jeter au fond de la corbeille. Le 31 décembre… Eijiro était dans le coma depuis seize jours. Cette simple pensée lui retourna l'estomac. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, concentrant son attention sur autre chose. Alors qu'il venait de se servir une tasse de café fumante, il se planta devant la télévision. Il attrapa la télécommande pour remettre le son, et le simple fait d'entendre une voix résonner dans la pièce qui était restée silencieuse pendant si longtemps lui fit un drôle d'effet qu'il n'arriva pas bien à comprendre.

Sur l'écran, le JT de treize heures diffusait des images de gens qui allaient dans des temples pour prier et faire leurs vœux de la nouvelle année. Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'Eijiro et lui avaient l'habitude de faire depuis qu'ils étaient revenus vivre au Japon. Il éteignit le poste, finissant sa tasse d'une traite avant d'aller la poser dans l'évier.

Le dernier jour de l'année tombait un dimanche. L'agence était fermée aujourd'hui, mais il avait beaucoup de retard à rattraper. Il alluma son ordinateur et s'installa au bar pour travailler, il y passa son après-midi. Les comptes lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Il se redressa lorsque son téléphone, abandonné sur le canapé, se mit à vibrer. Il fut surpris de la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, et alluma l'interrupteur avant d'aller décrocher.

« Katsuki, c'est moi. C'était la voix de Slayer. T'es prêt ? J'arrive. »

Il décolla le téléphone de son oreille pour regarder l'heure qu'affichait son écran. Dix neuf heures trente ! Il s'empressa de lui répondre :

« Attends, je t'avais dit non, qu'est ce que t'as pas compris là-ded…

-Désolé, je passe dans un tunnel là, je t'entends plus ! À tout de suite ! »

Trois bips lui indiquèrent qu'il avait raccroché. Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. Il se retourna pour regarder l'horloge pendue au mur de la cuisine. Il savait que si Slayer était en chemin, il n'allait pas repartir sans lui. Il se résigna. Si cette soirée lui cassait trop les couilles, il prendrait un taxi pour rentrer. Il éteignit son ordinateur et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on toqua à sa porte. Il était en train de s'habiller, sa chemise était encore ouverte et à moitié rentrée dans son pantalon de costard lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à Slayer. Ce dernier le gratifia d'un sourire et entra, Katsuki refermant derrière lui.

« Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu verras, tu vas passer une bonne soirée.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerais, répondit le cendré en grognant alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Tu connais l'endroit, hein. J'arrive. »

Slayer fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du salon. Lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel était son appartement, il grimaça. Sur le sol, un cendrier rempli de mégots débordait littéralement, la cendre se mêlant avec ce qui semblait être une tache brunâtre, sûrement de l'alcool qui avait été renversé. La table basse était abîmée, son squelette était déformé et la plaque de verre avait disparu. Dans le mur, il y avait des traces de coups. La moquette, d'habitude impeccable, était tâchée et sale. Dans l'évier, un monticule de vaisselle s'était accumulé, et sur le bar, des cadavres de bouteilles et autres mégots traînaient ça et là. Une désagréable odeur de renfermé flottait aussi dans l'air… Oui, Katsuki avait vraiment besoin de sortir se changer les idées. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit ses pas dans son dos. Bakugo était habillé, il portait un costard sobre, noir, peut-être un peu grand pour lui depuis qu'il avait cessé de s'alimenter correctement. Il avait les poings enfoncés dans les poches et tenait sa veste sous son bras, il avait déjà l'air d'en avoir marre. Il dû voir au visage de Slayer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Quoi ?

-Rien, je… Son coéquipier et ami balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard. Et encore, il n'avait pas vu la chambre.

-Oui, je sais, c'est le bordel, tonna le blond. Je rangerai plus tard. On y va ?

-Ouais. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement et prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Slayer, une _Vantage_ noire qui gronda lorsqu'il démarra et qui fila dès que le portail du garage fut ouvert.

Le _Peninsula_ , l'hôtel qui organisait la soirée, était situé dans le quartier de Marunouchi, le plus prestigieux de la capitale. Il n'était pas très loin de leur agence, en réalité. Le trajet dura une trentaine de minutes pendant lesquelles Katsuki resta silencieux, le regard rivé vers l'extérieur. Il avait l'impression que la ville brillait beaucoup plus que d'habitude ce soir. Peut-être étaient-ce les décorations qui ornaient les rues, peut-être était-ce le fait que toutes les lumières étaient allumées à tel point que même le ciel semblait plus clair, ou peut-être étaient-ce les larmes dans ses yeux qui brouillaient sa vue et rendaient tout plus lumineux. Il les chassa en passant le dos de sa main sur ses paupières.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Eijiro. Ce trajet lui rappelait douloureusement la soirée du classement des héros. Tout remontait à la surface… Merde, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il brisa le silence.

« Je peux fumer ? »

Sa voix était éraillée et son visage toujours tourné vers la fenêtre. Slayer haussa un sourcil, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Oui, vas-y. »

Un crissement de briquet plus tard, un nuage de fumée envahit le petit habitacle. Slayer baissa sa vitre pour la laisser s'échapper, et un courant d'air froid envahit la voiture. La brise glaciale qui vint mourir dans son cou fit frisonner Katsuki, mais elle lui remit un peu les idées en place. La cigarette le calma aussi, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel, il se sentait un peu moins abattu.

Pourtant, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge était toujours présente. Elle menaçait d'éclater à tout moment, et il sût qu'elle n'allait pas le quitter de la soirée. Il déglutit difficilement et porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres, essayant de se détendre, sans succès.

* * *

Aaah, pauvre bébé. La douleur le suit comme son ombre.

Bref, nous nous retrouvons donc dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 6, d'ici là, je suis déjà impatiente d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre et/ou sur la fic en général! :)

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dit à tout de suite si vous lisez aussi _Puceaux!_ , et à bientôt dans le cas échéant.

À plus!


	6. Midnight

Bonjour tout l'monde! ON EST EN VACANCES! OUAIIIIIIIS! _(danse de la joie)_

Bref, aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 de _Success, "Midnight"_ ou, titre alternatif, _"une pure soirée de déprime et d'alcool"_. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

Avant de vous laisser, petite séance de réponse aux reviews:

 **Yure:** _En effet, notre blond national passe par pas mal de phases différentes, un coup ça va pas du tout, un coup ça va un peu mieux... Et ouais, la suite va pas être très gaie, ça c'est clair... Merci à toi pour ta fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! :)_

Ah, attendez, on se retrouve en bas pour quelques précisions par rapport à ce chapitre ET une annonce! À tout de suite, et en attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 - Midnight_

La voiture se gara quelques mètres plus loin. Katsuki et son coéquipier sortirent de la Vantage, le premier la fin de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'autre refermant la portière d'un coup sec.

Katsuki tira une dernière latte et jeta son mégot sur le sol, l'écrasant du bout du pied avant de rejoindre Slayer qui s'avançait en direction de l'entrée. De loin, il reconnu quelques visages, des héros et des héroïnes qu'il avait déjà croisé lors de son parcours, mais il n'avait aucune envie de les saluer. Il espérait qu'ils ne prendraient pas non plus l'initiative de venir vers lui. Il préférait être le plus seul possible ce soir. Sa gorge serrée l'aurait empêché d'avoir une conversation normale, de toute façon.

Son air des plus mauvais jours au visage, cachant tant bien que mal son mal-être et la peine qui le rongeait derrière une mauvaise humeur de façade, Katsuki marcha jusqu'à l'entrée aux côtés de Slayer. Il s'arrêta juste devant les portes en verres de l'hôtel et leva les yeux. Le bâtiment était réellement immense. S'étendant sur plus d'une cinquantaine d'étages, le style architectural de la bâtisse avait quelque chose de plutôt moderne pour l'époque. Deux imposants _Komainu_ en gardaient l'entrée, grosses statues de pierre tous crocs dehors, leurs larges pattes posées sur des orbes parfaitement lisses. Elles semblaient pouvoir prendre vie d'une seconde à l'autre. Les féroces chiens de granit rappelèrent à Katsuki qu'Eijiro avait toujours voulu en avoir un. Il chassa de son esprit ce souvenir aussi vite qu'il le put en admirant de nouveau l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

Deux larges colonnes courraient le long des dix premiers étages avant que l'immeuble ne s'affine, s'élançant dans le ciel à la manière d'une fusée, illuminée par les milliers et les milliers d'ampoules qui le faisaient briller plus que n'importe quel autre bâtiment de Tokyo. Ce soir, le Peninsula attirait toute son attention sur son prestige et ses convives qui fêteraient le passage à la nouvelle année dans le plus grand luxe.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Slayer qui, posant doucement une main sur son épaule, lui proposa d'avancer D'un léger hochement de tête, il accepta, et ils passèrent les portes de l'entrée.

L'intérieur était encore plus élégant que ce que Katsuki avait pu remarquer depuis l'extérieur. Le hall d'entrée, où s'effectuait la réception, était baigné d'une lumière dorée qui se reflétait sur les tons chauds, ocres et bruns de la pièce. Le sol, carrelé de larges dalles beiges, était si brillant qu'on aurait dit la surface d'un miroir. Du sol jusqu'au plafond, quatre larges colonnes de marbre de la même teinte brune étaient entourées d'imposantes plantes exotiques, leurs feuilles pendant lourdement jusqu'au sol, leurs troncs s'étendant presque jusqu'au haut plafond décoré d'un immense lustre en forme de cloche, illuminé de milliers de petites étincelles scintillantes.

Au centre de cette immense pièce étaient réunis les hôtes qui discutaient tranquillement, une flûte de champagne à la main pour nombre d'entre eux. Un serveur passa d'ailleurs près des deux hommes et Katsuki l'arrêta, prenant sur le plateau qu'il tenait une coupe qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Les bulles qui vinrent pétiller contre ses lèvres et son palais l'aidèrent à se détendre un peu. Il la vida presque d'une traite, n'en laissant qu'un fond à l'intérieur.

Tout à gauche, derrière l'une des colonnes de marbre, était dressé un imposant buffet. Cinq tables recouvertes de nappes blanches impeccables, et des plateaux d'argent garnis de nombreux canapés, verrines, et autres amuse-bouche abondaient entre les boissons disposées près des petits fours. Juste à côté, le bar de l'hôtel accueillait aussi les convives.

À l'opposé, à droite de la salle de réception, en hauteur sur une scène, un orchestre jouait un air de jazz, une mélodie relaxante qui flottait dans l'air, se mêlant aux voix des invités, à la fumée des cigares et à l'odeur âpre du champagne. Le saxophone était accompagné d'une basse et d'une batterie qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement, rendant l'ambiance encore plus intime qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Katsuki réussit à se détendre peu à peu. Deux autres coupes de champagne plus tard, il était adossé à l'une des colonnes de pierre, les bras croisés et une cigarette entre les lèvres, regardant d'un œil détaché Slayer qui discutait avec des connaissances.

Il laissa son regard se promener sur le reste de la foule. Il avait l'impression de confondre certains visages avec d'autres, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il croyait croiser le regard de certains de ses camarades de lycée qui n'étaient qu'en fait de simples ressemblances. Plusieurs fois, il eut l'impression de tomber sur les yeux verdâtres du numéro un, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il se massa les tempes, se demandant si son esprit ne commençait pas à lui jouer des tours. Il décolla son dos de la paroi froide pour s'avancer près du bar auquel il s'accouda. Un homme habillé d'un costume de serveur, élégant et impeccable, s'avança vers lui, essuyant d'un chiffon aussi propre que sa chemise un verre qu'il rangea tout en lui demandant :

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?

-Un scotch. »

Le fond du verre tinta sur la plaque en marbre du bar, et le cristal fut bientôt rempli du liquide ambré dont Katsuki avait tellement l'habitude qu'il ne sentait même plus le goût. Il le porta à ses lèvres, le vidant sans même y faire attention. Lorsqu'il le reposa, vide, en face de lui, le serveur y versa de nouveau un fond d'alcool.

Bakugo soupira. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le marbre sombre en face de lui, sur lequel se reflétaient les lumières dorées de la grande salle de réception. Bientôt, le brouhaha qui régnait ne parvint même plus à ses oreilles, il entendait seulement la mélodie lointaine de l'orchestre qui avait changé de morceau. L'air était mélancolique, presque triste. Ça lui foutait le cafard. Ils étaient supposés s'amuser, alors pourquoi ils leur sortaient leur registre le plus déprimant ? Il finit de nouveau son verre en quelques gorgées et se retourna pour jeter un œil à l'imposante horloge qui était accrochée bien en évidence sur le mur, au dessus des grandes portes d'entrée du hall. Vingt et une heure trente, seulement… Il avait hâte que toutes ces foutaises soient terminées, il avait déjà envie de retourner chez lui et d'oublier le monde extérieur.

Il souffla, et le barman derrière lui, déjà occupé à astiquer un nouveau verre, lui demanda l'air concerné :

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? Désirez-vous autre chose ?

-Resservez-moi. » Répondit le cendré d'une voix monotone en appuyant son coude sur le bar.

Il avait bu cinq verres de scotch lorsque Slayer revint près de lui, s'asseyant à sa gauche, commandant au serveur un cocktail à base de vodka.

« Je t'avais perdu de vue, je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais pas fait la malle, commença-t-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

-Ça devrait pas tarder, soupira Katsuki qui tenait le sien entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le liquide brun qui faisait des vagues au fond de son verre.

-Oh allez, Katsuki, fais un effort. Tu vas quand même pas passer ta soirée au bar. J'ai vu des connaissances à toi, tu devrais aller les saluer.

-J'en ai aucune envie, je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Son ton était un peu plus agressif. Slayer le regarda quelques secondes, puis soupira :

-Tu devrais au moins essayer. Tu passerais peut-être une meilleure soirée. »

Le blond haussa les épaules avant d'avaler le fond de son verre et de le repousser du bout des doigts près du barman qui le remplit de nouveau. Slayer fronça les sourcils.

« Katsuki, s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable avec l'alcool. »

Mais il ne répondit pas et descendit la moitié du contenu de son verre comme si c'était du jus d'orange. Derrière eux, l'orchestre avait changé de registre et jouait maintenant le dernier morceau de _Sting_ , sortit quelques semaines plus tôt, _We'll be together_. Un chanteur avait rejoint la scène et Katsuki se tourna vers les musiciens, ignorant sciemment la remarque de son ami.

« Tiens, c'est quoi ce morceau, commença-t-il d'une voix faussement enjouée, je l'ai jamais entendu.

-Arrête. Slayer gronda, Katsuki, je ne suis pas là pour jouer les chaperons alors sois assez mature pour te contrôler seul.

-C'est toi qui m'a traîné ici je te ferais remarquer, ajouta Bakugo avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. »

Une forte effluve alcoolisé parvint jusqu'à l'autre homme qui retroussa le nez.

« Merde, t'as bu combien de verres ? »

Il se retourna vers le barman,

« Ça fait combien de fois que vous le resservez ?

-Six, Monsieur. »

Slayer ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se calmer. Il reprit après quelques secondes.

« T'as assez bu, et, se retournant de nouveau vers le serveur, c'était son dernier verre, ne lui donnez plus rien, s'il vous plaît. »

Katsuki gronda et se redressa sur son siège :

« Hé, t'as pas intérêt à me surveiller comme un gosse. Fous-moi la paix, va discuter avec tes _connaissances_ et lâche-moi. »

Il avait insisté avec dédain sur ce mot, et son coéquipier se leva de sa chaise, jetant un dernier regard au barman qui acquiesça silencieusement, puis retourna se faufiler entre la foule d'invités. Katsuki soupira bruyamment en voyant sa silhouette s'éloigner. _C'est ça_ , pensa-t-il, _casse-toi. Oublie-moi._

§§§

Deux heures plus tard, la soirée battait son plein. L'orchestre avait abandonné l'ambiance calme du début de soirée au profit de morceaux beaucoup plus festifs. Une grande partie des invités étaient sur la piste de danse ou riaient entre eux. Katsuki pouvait entendre leurs stupides gloussements depuis l'extérieur où il avait trouvé le calme. De l'autre côté de l'hôtel, à l'opposé du hall de l'entrée, une grande terrasse extérieure était aussi ouverte aux hôtes. Seulement, l'air glacial de ce soir en avait découragé plus d'un qui préféraient de loin rester au chaud dans la lumière dorée de la salle de réception.

Katsuki était seul, accoudé à la balustrade qui faisait le tour de la terrasse. De là où il était, il pouvait sentir le rythme de vie ininterrompu de l'arrondissement de Chiyoda. Près de l'hôtel, le cours d'eau qui entourait les jardins extérieurs du palais impérial était illuminé des lanternes des embarcations qui y naviguaient tranquillement, se reflétant dans l'eau calme. Plus loin, sur la ligne d'horizon de la ville qu'il distinguait à peine à cause des gratte ciels qui envahissaient les rues, il remarqua des feux d'artifices qui éclataient dans la nuit. Leurs paillettes bleues, rouges et vertes crépitaient avant de disparaître pour exploser de nouveau, toujours plus haut. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait à peine les détonations qui lui parvenaient avec de longues secondes de retard.

Une fois de plus, l'image d'Eijiro refit son apparition dans son esprit. Lorsqu'ils vivaient encore aux États-Unis, il y avait deux ans de ça, ils avaient assisté au feu d'artifice tiré à l'occasion de l' _Independence Day_. C'était le plus beau et le plus théâtral qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ce soir là, Eijiro était redevenu un gosse et avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Leurs deux mains serrées l'une dans l'autre, ils avaient senti les battements de leurs cœurs se mettre en rythme avec les explosions des fusées.

Depuis cette soirée, il repensait aux feux d'artifice dès qu'il entendait le cœur de son compagnon battre. Cette simple pensée lui fit l'effet d'un coup de feu en pleine poitrine. Il sentit sa cage thoracique se resserrer sur elle-même, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de se recroqueviller tant la douleur était insupportable.

 _Son cœur battre_ … Peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de l'entendre. Peut-être que ça avait été la dernière fois. Peut-être qu'a présent, il ferait son chemin seul.

La mâchoire serrée à s'en faire péter l'émail, les doigts agrippés à sa chemise, serrant si fort qu'il pouvait la sentir craquer, il entendit derrière lui des cris de joie et des applaudissements. En face, les feux d'artifices redoublaient de plus belle, tant et si bien qu'à présent, leur lumière semblait parvenir jusqu'à lui.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, qui affichait minuit pile. Et voilà, ils étaient passés à la nouvelle année. L'image d'Eijiro avec les reflets des éclats bleus, rouges et verts dans les prunelles fut remplacée par celle où il était allongé, inerte, dans son brancard d'hôpital. Katsuki sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue qu'il chassa d'un revers de main, mais elle n'était que la première d'une longue série.

§§§

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avant de se refermer aussi sec. Les clés tournèrent dans la serrure, et la silhouette qui venait d'y pénétrer avança dans la pénombre jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Là, elle poussa la porte avant de s'affaler sur le matelas, entre les draps défaits, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller ni de se déchausser. Bientôt, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut brisé par des sanglots, et les épaules immobiles furent secouées de tremblements.

Se recroquevillant en position fœtale, serrant contre lui la couverture de toutes ses forces, Katsuki s'endormit malgré son visage baigné de larmes.

Il avait sauté dans le premier taxi qu'il avait pu arrêter lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que ses pleurs ne cesseraient pas. Il avait laissé derrière lui cette soirée débile, Slayer, les feux d'artifices et tout le reste. Il voulait juste disparaître, se faire oublier, et s'il avait pu, il aurait voulu s'oublier lui-même. Oublier la peine et la douleur qui le prenaient en otage dès qu'il repensait à son compagnon, oublier l'amertume sur sa langue et la boule dans sa gorge qui ne le quittait plus et qui le laissait au bord des larmes à longueur de temps.

Cette nuit là, son sommeil fut lourd et sans rêves, comme s'il avait coulé comme une masse au fond d'un océan sombre et glacial.

§§§

Le réveil du lendemain fut automatique. Il ouvrit les yeux et resta à fixer le vide, la vision partiellement cachée par les plis des draps qui recouvraient presque une moitié de son visage. Il se leva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain où il prit une longue douche chaude. L'eau qui coulait sur lui lui donnait souvent l'impression de le laver de tous ses tourments, les emportant avec elle dans le siphon pour les faire disparaître à tout jamais. Malheureusement, cette impression de délivrance ne durait jamais que quelques minutes.

Il avait envoyé son smoking de la veille sur le sol sans grand ménagement, et le piétina lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine pour se rendre de nouveau dans la chambre, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Il piocha dans la penderie des vêtements sans faire attention à ce qu'il prenait, et enfila un large t-shirt à manches longues et un jean qui glissait sur ses hanches. Il devait vraiment avoir perdu beaucoup de poids pour flotter dans ce qui lui allait encore il y avait trois semaines de ça.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il passa derrière le bar et alluma la machine à café qui ronronna quelques minutes, le temps de remplir une pleine tasse de liquide fumant. Il s'en empara, et, comme il en avait l'habitude, se posta devant la baie vitrée, laissant son regard cerné balayer le paysage blanc, froid, presque mort en cette matinée de premier janvier. Le peu d'arbres qu'il apercevait depuis sa fenêtre n'étaient plus que de longues branches crochues et dégarnies de toute impression de vie, semblables à des silhouettes torturées et longilignes. Sur les vitres des immeubles se reflétaient les pâles rayons du soleil qui se frayaient un passage à travers le ciel blanc, recouvert d'une couche de nuages à travers lesquels le jour filtrait de temps à autres. Les lumières nocturnes de la ville ne brillaient plus, l'âme qui animait Tokyo n'était plus. Il avait l'impression que le monde avait perdu ses couleurs.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, ignorant la température bien trop élevée de son café. Alors qu'il en prenait une gorgée, un son cristallin retentit dans l'appartement. Il tourna la tête et jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, c'était la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il posa rapidement la tasse sur le bar, faisant danser le liquide à la surface, si bien que de grosses gouttes se renversèrent sur la plaque de verre déjà sale et poisseuse depuis des jours.

Katsuki suivit la sonnerie pour retrouver son portable, et il plongea la main dans la poche de sa veste, pendue dans l'entrée lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle venait de là. Il porta l'appareil à ses yeux, le fixant pendant quelques secondes, comme figé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran n'était pas enregistré, pourtant il le reconnaissait pour l'avoir composé un nombre incalculable de fois. Un numéro qui lui tordait l'estomac dès qu'il en reconnaissait les premiers chiffres. Le numéro de l'hôpital.

Il avait cessé de les appeler tous les jours pour avoir des nouvelles, lassé de toujours s'entendre dire qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre d'once d'amélioration quand à l'état de son compagnon.

Alors, si ce matin, c'étaient eux qui l'appelaient… Est ce que cela signifiait une bonne nouvelle ? Serait-ce possible que ?…

Katsuki sentit une lueur d'espoir se rallumer au fond de lui.

Les mains tremblantes et la gorge nouée, il décrocha.

« Oui, allô ?

-Allô, Monsieur Bakugo ? Bonjour, secteur réanimation de l'hôpital d'Hosu à l'appareil. Nous vous appelons à la demande du docteur Sawamura. »

Les doigts du cendré se crispèrent sur le combiné. Plus aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Il attendait d'en écouter plus.

« Voilà... Monsieur Kirishima est dans le coma depuis maintenant dix sept jours, le docteur et son service ont pris la décision d'arrêter les soins et de débrancher son respirateur. Son cas a été étudié et son état ne montre aucun signe d'amélioration. Après un examen poussé du docteur, la branche médicale en est arrivée à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de chances de guérison possible et que l'évolution probable de son état n'était pas envisagée. D'après elle, maintenir artificiellement M. Kirishima en vie de la sorte n'est plus utile. Allô ? Allô ? Vous m'entendez ? »

* * *

Ouais je sais, cette fin est juste horrible. Je sais aussi que vous allez me maudire de devoir attendre encore deux looonngues semaines avant de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite, mais attendez!

Ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que déjà, j'ai oublié de le préciser en haut, mais la fic va en fait aller jusqu'à 10 chapitres (oui, j'en rajoute un à chaque fois, mais c'est pas ma faute mon plan s'enrichit à chaque fois que j'écris) et là, j'en suis actuellement à la moitié de l'écriture du chapitre 9. J'ai pas mal d'avance par rapport à la publication, et comme c'est les vacances et que j'ai pas mal de temps libre et qu'au lieu de réviser pour mes partiels comme toute personne dotée d'un minimum de jugeote et de sérieux le ferait, moi je vais écrire TOUS LES JOURS!

Donc, vous avez sûrement compris où je veux en venir: je pense que je vais dès à présent poster toutes les semaines. C'est pas chouette, ça?

Bon, l'annonce, ça c'est fait... _(raye un truc sur son carnet de notes)_ Ah, oui, les précisions par rapport au chapitre!

Le lieu dans lequel prennent place les évènements de la soirée du Nouvel An, l'hôtel _Peninsula_ de Tokyo, existe réellement. J'ai essayé de le décrire pour qu'il reste le plus fidèle possible à ce à quoi il ressemble, et je vous invite à aller jeter un œil sur le net si jamais vous avez envie de voir à quoi ça ressemble. Croyez-moi, le jour où j'aurai la chance de passer une nuit là-bas, c'est soit que j'ai gagné au loto, soit que je me suis mariée à un riche héritier.

Enfin bref, dernier truc et je vous lâche: quand _Success_ sera terminée, je ferais un loooong article sur mon blog (lien dans ma bio) pour rassembler tous les lieux que j'ai décrit dans la fic, les références que j'ai utilisées, j'expliquerai plus en profondeur certains détails parce que si je le fait dans les notes à chaque fois ça prend trente plombes. Voilà voilà...

Bon, je crois que j'ai assez parlé, j'ai jamais fait une note aussi longue de toute ma vie, pardon, je vous dit donc à dans **UNE SEMAINE** (ouaiiis) pour le chapitre 7, _"Sincerely"_ , et à tout de suite pour le sixième chapitre de Puceaux.

Alors à bon entendeur, salut! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer si vous avez lu, ça me fait hyper plaisir de recevoir vos retours alors n'hésitez pas, même si c'est juste pour dire deux petits mots ;)


	7. Sincerely

Bonjour tout l'monde! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que vous vous êtes gavés de bûche. Moi oui.

Bref, voici aujourd'hui le chapitre 7, et ça fait drôle de poster _Success_ toutes les semaines. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'ai pas du tout avancé sur les autres chapitres en fait (parce que j'ai re-regardé l'anime à la place) mais vu que j'ai un peu d'avance j'pense que ça ira. Au pire, je vous préviendrai. (Les dates de publication des chapitres sont dans ma bio).

Bon, comme la fin du dernier chapitre était assez hardcore, je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, petite séance de réponses aux reviews et je vous laisse aller lire:

 **Yure:** _Hey hey hey! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente si tu trouves qu'elle est réussie car elle m'a donné pas mal de boulot x) Malheureusement ouais, Katsuki se renferme sur lui-même et renvoie avec perte et fracas tous ceux qui essaient de l'aider... Pour ce qui est de ses anciens camarades de lycée, les chapitres qui vont suivre ne s'y prêtent pas tout de suite mais à voir pour après ! ;) Et hahaha (c'est supposé être un rire sadique) si, j'adore les fins horribles du genre qui laissent imaginer le pire... Merci à toi pour ta fidélité, ça me fait grave plaiz' de recevoir tes reviews à chaque fois! :D Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 - Sincerely_

La Ferrari arriva en trombe, se garant de travers sur le parking. La portière claqua si fort que la voiture sembla rebondir sur ses suspensions, et ses phares clignotèrent lorsque les portières furent verrouillées. Katsuki entra dans l'hôpital, le visage sombre et menaçant, montant les étages pour se rendre immédiatement au deuxième palier.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent en face de lui, et il enfonça le bouton _2_ d'une main tremblante. Cette fois, ce n'étaient pas les sanglots qui lui faisaient perdre le contrôle, mais la colère sourde qui brûlait en lui. Un instant plus tard, les pans métalliques s'ouvrirent de nouveau, le laissant au second étage. Il reconnaissait les lieux, il n'avait pas oublié le chemin qui menait au bureau du Docteur.

D'un pas rapide, les poings serrés à tel point que ses articulations devenaient blanches, il longea le couloir jusqu'à apercevoir, fixé en hauteur sur le mur, la plaque qu'il cherchait des yeux dans tout l'étage.

 _Docteur Sawamura – Bureau 201_

Il poussa brutalement la porte, sans frapper, sans se poser la question de savoir si le Docteur était disponible ou non, ni même si elle était en consultation. Il ne pensait plus à rien, seule la rage le faisait marcher, ayant éradiqué sa raison au plus profond de lui.

La femme sursauta sur sa chaise lorsque sa porte se fracassa presque contre le mur adjacent. Elle était en pleine conversation téléphonique et fixa Katsuki d'un regard d'abord étonné, qui se transforma rapidement sous ses sourcils froncés. Elle reprit le combiné, qu'elle avait éloigné d'elle :

« Je suis désolée, j'ai une urgence. Je vous rappelle. »

Elle raccrocha en même temps qu'elle se leva de sa chaise, le regard noir. Ses mots furent froids, presque agressifs.

« Monsieur Bakugo. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de venir dans mon bureau comme bon vous chante ? Vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, pas dans un moulin. »

Katsuki, les doigts agrippés à la poignée, explosa littéralement suite à ses paroles :

« Et vous, vous avez le droit de débrancher Eijiro, peut-être ?! »

Il cria si fort que sa voix était devenue étonnamment sourde. Une veine pulsait sur son front et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Ses mains tremblantes lui donnaient l'aspect d'un meurtrier fou. Encore un peu et il se serait jeté sur elle pour la réduire en pièces. Le docteur fit un pas en arrière et réajusta la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Voulez vous ne pas hurler de la sorte ! Fermez la porte et asseyez-vous. »

Elle lui désigna la chaise en face de son bureau. Katsuki, décontenancé par son autorité, redevint silencieux. Il resta à la fixer pendant quelques secondes, ils se jugèrent tous les deux sans baisser le regard, comme deux chiens immobiles prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, se mesurant à distance. Les prunelles noires d'en face ne cillèrent pas une seule fois, et il finit par refermer la porte pour venir s'asseoir en face du bureau.

Le Docteur s'assit à son tour, elle soupira, retira ses lunettes qu'elle déposa en face d'elle, et frotta ses yeux comme si elle était épuisée. Elle commença :

« Écoutez, l'appel que vous avez reçu hier n'est pas anodin, j'en suis consciente. Ce genre de chose n'est jamais facile à entendre et encore moins à accepter. Seulement, si nous même prenons cette décision difficile, c'est qu'il y a des raisons valables.

-Vous ne le débrancherez pas. C'est absolument hors de question. »

Katsuki avait baissé d'un ton, mais sa voix grondait au fond de sa gorge comme s'il proférait des menaces. Il ne la quittait pas du regard et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les accotoirs du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

Le docteur garda ses yeux plantés dans les siens de longues secondes, son air sévère s'était changé en un regard désolé.

« Son hémisphère gauche est endommagé, et cela fait dix sept jours que M. Kirishima n'a montré aucun signe de vie. Certes, il n'y a pas de délais avant de choisir de devoir ' _débrancher'_ un patient ou non, mais plus un coma dure longtemps, plus les chances de voir un réveil sans handicap sont rares. »

Elle fit une pause. En face d'elle, Katsuki devenait livide.

« Si nous continuons à la maintenir en vie de la sorte, il pourra certes survivre pendant autant de temps que nous continuerons à l'alimenter, mais il restera totalement dépendant de l'assistance respiratoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillera jamais, vous savez.

-Il se réveillera. »

La voix de Katsuki était lointaine.

« Oui, c'est une éventualité… Seulement, il se pourrait que sa qualité de vie soit grandement altérée. Il pourrait souffrir de troubles sévères de la mémoire et devrait suivre de longues années de rééducation. Son corps ne s'en remettra jamais totalement. Ses chances de survie sont faibles, nous les estimons à moins de deux pourcent. Nous ne pouvons pas maintenir le fonctionnement indéfiniment… »

Elle s'arrêta. Katsuki avait baissé les yeux. Le silence envahit la pièce avant qu'elle ne termine :

« Nous avons fait tout notre possible, nous l'avons opéré plusieurs fois, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire à présent. Le mieux est de le laisser partir. Je suis profondément désolée. »

Bakugo resta immobile, la tête basse. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide à l'image de ses pensées, il n'avait sûrement même pas entendu les dernières paroles du Docteur qui le regardait d'un air concerné. Elle sembla surprise lorsqu'un filet de paroles presque inaudibles se firent entendre :

« … Je veux le voir.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux le voir ! »

Il s'était redressé d'un coup, posant ses paumes sur le bureau. Ses mains étaient toujours tremblantes. Sawamura reprit ses lunettes et les essuya à l'aide de sa blouse avant de les remettre.

« Je suppose que vous ne me laissez pas le choix, fit-elle enfin. Suivez-moi. »

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à sortir en premier. Katsuki suivit ses mouvements avec méfiance avant de se lever à son tour. Ils sortirent du bureau pour longer le long couloir qui menait jusqu'aux chambres des patients en réanimation.

Il suivait la femme qui marchait devant lui, fixant le sol. Il sentit une horrible douleur d'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en revoyant Eijiro, il ne savait pas s'il le reverrait en vie un jour et son impuissance le rendait fou. Il déglutit difficilement, mais la boule dans sa gorge se faisait de plus en plus lourde à porter.

Puis, le docteur s'arrêta. Ils étaient devant la chambre 216. Katsuki releva les yeux, et, à travers la vitre, il put de nouveau le voir. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer au creux de sa poitrine, l'angoisse qui l'envahissait lui donnait le tournis.

À l'aide du badge qu'elle portait autour du cou, le Docteur déverrouilla la porte. Elle poussa la poignée et se décala pour laisser entrer Katsuki. Elle le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, et elle referma derrière lui.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Seul un sifflement électronique se faisait entendre, un bruit de fond lointain, presque irréel. La chambre avait l'air minuscule, tout l'espace était envahi par les machines qui maintenaient Eijiro dans un état de vie artificielle. Seule une petite lumière blanchâtre était projetée par un néon au dessus de son lit qui éclairait à peine l'espace, faisant se refléter les tons verts et bleus, fades, des murs et du mobilier.

Katsuki fut incapable de bouger. Il était tétanisé. Ses yeux s'étaient accrochés au corps d'Eijiro allongé entre ses draps et entre les nombreuses perfusions qui sortaient de son corps et ne s'en décollaient plus. Pendant quelques secondes et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait retenu sa respiration. Lorsqu'il inspira de nouveau, il sentit un désagréable frisson lui courir tout le long de l'échine.

Il fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher du lit. Il n'osait pas venir trop près. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait toucher dans la pièce volerait en éclat au moindre contact.

Pourtant, il avait en face de lui celui qui ne quittait pas ses pensées une seule seconde depuis des jours, celui dont la simple évocation lui tordait le ventre, celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter, si seulement ça aurait pu lui permettre de rouvrir les yeux une dernière fois…

Eijiro n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir, séparé par une vitre. Mais maintenant, le fait de se retrouver en face de lui sans obstacle, si proche, lui faisait presque peur. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, et le masque à oxygène qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage était toujours là. Sur ses bras et son torse, les ecchymoses s'étaient presque résorbées, mais il restait des marques. Ses cheveux retombaient épars sur l'oreiller, encadrant son visage terne.

Katsuki fit un pas de plus, et s'assit doucement sur la chaise qui était disposée auprès du lit. Il fixait encore Eijiro, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et plus il le regardait, plus une pensée épouvantable germait dans son esprit.

Il avait l'air mort. Hormis son torse qui se soulevait d'une manière quasi-imperceptible grâce au respirateur, Eijiro n'avait plus la moindre once de vie en lui. C'était à peine s'il le reconnaissait. Lui qui était si solaire était devenu aussi atone qu'une nuit sans étoiles.

Il leva sa main, très lentement, peu sûr de son geste. Et doucement, il la posa par dessus celle de son compagnon. Elle était glacée. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais il finit par la serrer dans la sienne.

À l'extérieur, le Docteur Sawamura, qui s'était éloignée, gardait un œil sur lui. Lorsqu'elle vit les épaules larges de l'homme se mettre à trembler, comme secouées par des sanglots, elle soupira et s'éloigna, quittant le couloir, seul le bruit de ses pas résonnant dans les lieux déserts.

Penché au dessus du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, Katsuki n'essayait même plus de retenir le flot de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, tombant sur les draps immaculés, les tâchant de petites gouttes sombres. Il serrait la main d'Eijiro toujours plus fort dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts comme si sa vie en dépendait. La douleur qui le traversa à ce moment là était indescriptible.

Entre deux sanglots, il parla, sa voix éraillé raisonna dans la petite chambre :

« … Eijiro… Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie… Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été un monstre avec toi alors que tu… Tu m'as toujours tiré vers le haut… C'est moi qui devrait être là, à ta place… Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu te protéger, j'ai pas été un vrai héros… Je t'aime, me laisse pas… »

Lentement, il pencha son buste jusqu'à venir se serrer contre lui, et il posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle était froide et osseuse, mais il ne le releva même pas. Il voulait un contact. Juste un dernier contact. Il voulait le sentir contre lui une dernière fois.

§§§

Deux heures après être parti de chez lui en trombe, Katsuki était de retour dans son appartement. Le Docteur Sawamura était venue le chercher après l'avoir laissé seul un long moment avec Eijiro. Avant qu'il ne quitte l'hôpital, il s'était retourné vers elle et malgré ses paupières rougies par les larmes, il avait planté dans ses yeux un regard dur, menaçant. Il lui avait dit qu'il refusait qu'ils le débranchent, qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit de prendre cette décision sans lui et que même si, malgré son refus, ils décidaient de passer à l'acte, il leur collerait au cul le plus gros procès de toute l'histoire du Japon. _« Je vous rappelle dans deux jours pour en rediscuter avec vous »_ , lui avait simplement répondu la femme.

Et voilà comment il se retrouvait de nouveau entre ces quatre murs qui le rendaient dingue. À peine avait-il passé la porte qu'une odeur fétide lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. L'appartement était dans un état lamentable, crasseux et dans un désordre tel qu'il avait l'air d'une de ces maisons abandonnées dans lesquelles le propriétaire était décédé, laissant derrière lui son cadavre en décomposition prendre racine jusqu'au plus profond du sol.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il finit même par oublier l'horrible odeur de renfermé et de pourri qui flottait entre les murs. Il ne voyait même plus le sol taché et poisseux, les éclats de verre éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce, les tapis et la moquette souillés. Il était devenu insensible à tout ça, son désespoir semblable à des œillères qui obstruaient sa vue, l'éloignant de toute réalité.

Il s'affala sur le canapé sans même prendre la peine d'enlever sa veste et ses bottes, balançant sur le sol un journal qu'il n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir ramené ici, sa photo en première de couverture, en dessous d'un titre en gros caractères, _« Ground Zero, le numéro deux, disparu de la circulation depuis l'hospitalisation de Red Riot »_. La revue tomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruit de papier froissé, glissant sous le canapé.

Il ne soupira même pas, comme s'il n'avait la force de rien. Il avait seulement le regard dans le vague, comme un fou qui viendrait de sortir d'une session d'électrochocs. Une phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital.

 _« Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort… »_

Son assurance de tout à l'heure, face au Docteur, avait disparue. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à assimiler une telle chose. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, il lui était impossible de penser autrement après l'avoir vu. Une partie de lui, celle qui aimait Eijiro, refusait catégoriquement d'accepter ça, mais une autre, la partie rationnelle, qui avait du mal à se faire entendre mais qui réussissait à s'imposer peu à peu, lui soufflait que c'était fini depuis longtemps. Ça ne servait plus à rien de se leurrer.

Eijiro était mort. Son corps n'était plus maintenu en vie que grâce à l'aide d'une machine, mais _lui_ avait rendu son dernier souffle sur le champ de bataille.

Katsuki se pencha légèrement en avant, tendant son bras avec lenteur jusqu'à pouvoir saisir une bouteille d'alcool qui se trouvait en face de lui, simplement posée sur le sol, son bouchon gisant un peu plus loin derrière. Il la porta à ses lèvres avant d'en prendre une grosse gorgée, suivie d'une deuxième, puis laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans le cuir souple du canapé.

Après cette réalisation, son esprit tournait à vide. C'était comme si, à la fin d'un film, on avait laissé la cassette dans le magnétophone, affichant un écran bleu. Sans message, sans image, juste cet écran immobile qui signifiait que la bande était arrivée au bout. Lui aussi était arrivé au bout. Il était à la limite de ses émotions, à la limite de sa douleur. Il avait épuisé toute sa réserve de sentiments durant ces dix sept jours d'enfer et maintenant il était comme cet écran dénué de tout message. Il n'était plus rien, rien qu'une coquille vide ravagée par la tristesse qui l'avait rongé jusqu'à l'os.

Lentement, la bouteille se vidait jusqu'à ne contenir plus qu'un fond qui valsait entre ses parois de verre. Katsuki descendait le liquide cristallin à grandes gorgées à mesure que le discours du Docteur lui revenait en mémoire, lui retournant complètement le cerveau.

Il n'allait pas vivre. Il n'allait pas se réveiller. De toute façon, attendre avait toujours été inutile. Eijiro était mort et c'était ainsi, même toute sa peine et tout son chagrin ne le ramèneraient jamais à la vie. Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Seul… Alors à quoi bon essayer de continuer ? Il était épuisé. Sans Eijiro, rien n'avait de sens. Il préférait en finir à son tour.

La bouteille toujours à la main, il se leva difficilement du canapé. Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne et que ses membres étaient en coton. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir qui s'enfonça sous son poids, et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il poussa violemment la porte, et posa maladroitement la bouteille sur le rebord de l'évier, le verre tintant contre la faïence. Il se pencha, tâtonna, et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les portes du petit meuble qui était encastré en dessous du lavabo. Il l'ouvrit, et sa main chercha une trousse qu'il revint poser en face de lui.

Il y voyait trouble, autour de lui, les murs tournaient. La trousse, ouverte, se vida de son contenu dans l'évier lorsqu'il la déposa sur le rebord. Une demie douzaine de boîtes de médicaments ouvertes et à peine entamées, des somnifères, des anti-douleurs, des sédatifs, des pots aux parois sombres à moitié remplis de pilules blanches. Il laissa planer sa main au dessus des médicaments quelques secondes, avant de se saisir du pot qui avait roulé près de la bonde. Les somnifères. Il en prenait encore il y avait peu, mais ce là pot était neuf. Il était plein.

Il dévissa le bouchon qui fermait le petit récipient. De sa main libre, il prit appui sur le rebord de l'évier. L'opercule tomba sur le sol et roula sur lui même avant de s'immobiliser. Katsuki jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la boîte, et d'un coup, il porta le rebord du pot contre ses lèvres, renversant la tête en arrière, avalant difficilement une grosse gorgée de pilules. La main sur laquelle il prenait appui se décolla de la faïence pour se saisir de la bouteille, et il fit passer les derniers cachets avec une grosse gorgée d'alcool. Il la vida et la reposa aussitôt, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main. Le goût était infect, il grimaça, se penchant au dessus de l'évier comme s'il allait vomir. Il sentait l'amas de médicaments glisser douloureusement jusque dans son estomac, et sa nausée s'aggrava. Son corps fut projeté en avant par une première vague qu'il retint tant bien que mal, les dents serrées, les mains tremblantes, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de son dos et de ses tempes.

La sensation s'estompa légèrement, assez pour qu'il reprenne une bouffé d'air. Il releva la tête, croisant son reflet dans le miroir brisé qu'il n'avait finalement pas fait réparer. Il ne se reconnut pas.

Difficilement, il se redressa, et sortit de la salle de bain en prenant appui sur les murs et sur l'encadrement de la porte, mais le vertige qui le prit fut si soudain qu'il tomba en avant. Il se heurta violemment contre le sol, son bras amortissant sa chute, mais son visage frappa le carrelage froid d'un coup sec, laissant sur sa pommette une large marque rouge.

Il se traîna jusqu'au salon où il s'aida du canapé pour tenter de se relever, mais ses membres ne voulaient plus le porter. Il perdait ses forces, et il retomba en arrière, s'affalant sur le dos, sa main glissant lentement le long du cuir blanc, s'agrippant tant bien que mal à ce à quoi elle pouvait se raccrocher, mes ses doigts n'avaient plus de forces.

Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui à mesure que la vague revenait à toute allure. Elle serait inévitable cette fois, il sentait déjà le mélange brûlant de l'alcool et des médicaments en bouillie remonter le long de son œsophage. Sa vue se troublait, se noircissait, et il eut l'impression de se faire engloutir par le vide. Au bord de ses lèvres commençait à couler un filet épais de mousse et bientôt, sa respiration sifflante diminua peu à peu jusqu'à s'épuiser totalement. Katsuki était étendu, immobile, sur le sol de son immense appartement, plongé dans le silence.

* * *

Bon, eh bien, cette fin n'est pas mieux que la précédente. Vous avez le droit de me donner un _(1)_ coup de pied pour ces cliffhangers à répétition.

Je vous donne rendez-vous l'année prochaine _(allez, une blague de merde, une)_ le 5 janvier pour le chapitre 8, _"Heartbeat"_! Soyez au rendez-vous, vous risquez d'être surpris ;)

Comme d'hab', j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, je vous avoue que ça me peine un peu de voir qu'il y a beaucoup moins de retours qu'au début de la publication, peut-être que certains ont délaissé parce que ça ne leur plaisait plus ou pour d'autres raisons, mais si vous me lisez, faites-moi signe, ça me mettra du baume au cœur :')

À la semaine prochaine!


	8. Heartbeat

Bonjour tout l'monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de votre dernier week-end de vacances. Quoi, comment ça, je remue le couteau dans la plaie?

Bref, voici le chapitre _8_ de Success, _"Heartbeat"_ , et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi il porte ce titre. En tous cas, croyez-moi: J'avais très hâte de vous le poster! J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

Petite session de réponse aux reviews:

 **Yure:** _Hahaha, désolée, je suis la reine pour les jeux de mots pourris xD Ah, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre alors car tu risque d'être surprise ;) Contente d'avoir réussi à bien retranscrire les émotions! C'était assez important ici en effet! Et pour le suicide, ouais, la façon dont il a choisi de procéder n'est pas tout à fait anodine... Et ouiii je suis flattée, merci beaucoup! Ça fait plaisir d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle! :D Ah oui d'ailleurs, par rapport au nombre de chapitres tu fais bien de m'y faire penser, j'ai un truc à annoncer par rapport à ça, je le ferai dans la note de fin. Allez, sur ce, je te laisse lire ;)_

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 - Heartbeat_

Une vague d'agitation avait pris le deuxième étage de l'hôpital d'Hosu. Des infirmières courraient dans les couloirs, transportant des poches de morphine, des bassines d'acier et des compresses.

La porte du bureau du Docteur Sawamura s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune interne se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, essoufflée.

« D… Docteur ! C'est… Il est… Il… ! »

La femme, assise à son bureau, occupée à consulter son ordinateur, remonta sur son nez la monture de ses lunettes et se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant de la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots tant elle semblait en état de choc. Elle posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Calmez-vous. Respirez un coup, voilà… Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… Elle inspira de nouveau, C'est Red Riot, il… Il a ouvert les yeux ! »

Le Docteur se raidit. Elle quitta immédiatement son bureau pour se ruer en direction de la chambre 216, suivie de la jeune infirmière. Devant la porte, un amas d'internes, curieux pour la plupart d'assister à un tel miracle.

« Poussez-vous, ne restez pas là ! »

La voix grave et autoritaire du Docteur fit se disperser en quelques secondes les infirmiers et infirmières qui retournèrent à leur poste en bredouillant des excuses. À l'intérieur de la chambre, deux femmes s'occupaient d'Eijiro, l'une lui tenant la main et lui posant des questions, l'autre occupée à changer sa perfusion. Le Docteur poussa la porte et s'approcha du lit.

Il avait le regard dans le vague. Ses paupières étaient à demi ouvertes, et son torse se soulevait comme s'il essayait de reprendre de l'air. Légèrement, ses doigts serraient et relâchaient le tissu de ses draps. Sa mâchoire semblait se contracter, et un gémissement, à peine audible, sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Lentement, Sawamura s'approcha du lit, posant ses mains sur le rebord en fer, murmurant comme si elle n'y croyait pas :

« Il s'est vraiment réveillé… C'est incroyable… »

Alors que les deux infirmières étaient occupées à lui administrer les premiers soins de réveil, le Docteur prit sa tension et lui fit un premier examen. Elle vérifia la dilatation de ses pupilles, sa respiration, sa réaction à un stimulus de douleur. Il semblait en bonne voie pour se réveiller totalement dans les heures à venir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Eijiro au soin des autres internes, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Dire qu'elle et son équipe pensaient à le débrancher il y avait quelques heures à peine… C'était sûrement la visite de Katsuki qui lui avait permis de retrouver peu à peu sa conscience. Dans bien des cas, les patients plongés dans le coma, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient pour une rare portion d'entre eux, étaient aidés de leurs proches. Une voix, une musique, un souvenir, une chanson ou même une odeur… Les causes réelles du réveil étaient encore floues, mais le Docteur était persuadée que la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés l'avait aidé à s'en sortir…

Elle retourna dans son bureau, saisissant le combiné sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir. Elle feuilleta son agenda, dans lequel elle avait noté, au coin d'une page, le numéro de Katsuki Bakugo. Elle le composa rapidement. La sonnerie retentit une première fois, puis une deuxième. Les secondes passaient et au bout du fil, seule la tonalité des bips se laissait entendre. Elle finit par tomber sur son répondeur.

Sa bouche rouge s'arqua dans un rictus anxieux, et elle raccrocha avant de recomposer le numéro. Une fois de plus, elle n'eut pour réponse que la voix enregistrée du répondeur du héros.

Elle reposa violemment le téléphone sur son socle, ses doigts se crispant sur le combiné qu'elle fixait sous ses sourcils froncés. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. De voir que cet homme qui les appelait tous les jours pour savoir si l'état de son compagnon allait s'arranger, qui aurait été prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout pour qu'il reste branché jusqu'à son réveil, qui devenait fou de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration, ne répondait pas à ses appels, l'inquiétait plus que de raison. Il aurait dû décrocher à la première sonnerie. Il aurait dû rester accroché à son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles. Il avait toujours répondu aux premiers appels. Ce matin, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, ses yeux cernés de rouge et le teint pâle, elle avait vu que quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas retrouvé cette étincelle de force, mais avait eu en face d'elle deux pupilles ternes et dénuées de leur éclat de vie.

Et si il… Et si il avait accepté la mort de son compagnon ? Déjà au fond du trou, qu'aurait-il fait si il avait réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ?

Une vague de panique la prit. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, incertaine, alors qu'elle était toujours si sûre d'elle. Elle finit par se saisir de nouveau du combiné, appuyant sur la touche _3_ , un raccourci vers le poste des urgences. À l'autre bout du fil, on décrocha.

« Service des urgences d'Hosu, j'écou…

-Envoyez une ambulance au 007-048 Tokyo-to ! Immédiatement !

-Je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas envoyer une ambulance si on n'a pas reçu d'appel direct de victimes…

-Faites ce que je dis, bon sang ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! J'en prends la responsabilité ! »

Elle raccrocha, serrant les dents. Elle avait peut-être fait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa carrière.

§§§

Dans les rues de Tokyo, les voitures s'écartaient difficilement. Une sirène entêtante, aiguë et puissante retentissait depuis un camion d'urgence qui se frayait un passage parmi le trafic dense de la capitale. Lorsque que le véhicula arriva devant l'immeuble, deux hommes en descendirent rapidement, entrant à l'intérieur et se précipitant vers l'ascenseur. Un camion de pompier les y avait rejoint, des hommes en uniforme noir se tenant prêt à prêter main forte aux ambulanciers.

Les pans métalliques à peine ouverts, ils se dirigeaient vers le numéro _7_ du quarante-huitième étage et frappèrent brusquement contre la porte.

« Urgences ! Ouvrez ! Vous m'entendez ? Ouvrez la porte ! »

Aucun bruit. Pas un mouvement. Seul le silence leur répondit. L'homme tenta d'ouvrir en poussant la poignée, mais la porte était fermée à clé. Il fit un signe de tête à deux pompiers restés en arrière, un bélier en main, et s'écarta de quelques pas. Un premier coup, lourd, qui fit s'enfoncer le bois. Un deuxième, et la serrure céda, la porte s'ouvrant sur un appartement plongé dans le noir, d'où ne semblait provenir aucun signe de vie. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air, et la lumière du couloir éclairait faiblement la pièce, glissant sur le sol, laissant se deviner les courbes du mobilier. Par terre, immobile, une silhouette humaine.

Un des pompier posa sa main sur l'interrupteur et s'avança à l'intérieur. Derrière le canapé gisait un homme d'à peine une trentaine d'années, les yeux révulsés et de la mousse au coin des lèvres.

« On a un homme inconscient ! »

Derrière lui, les deux ambulanciers entrèrent avec un brancard qu'ils posèrent sur le sol à côté du corps. Un des hommes posa deux doigts sur la carotide de celui qui était à terre.

« Il en a plus pour longtemps, il faut qu'on se magne. On l'amène à l'hôpital, tout de suite ! »

§§§

Un sifflement aigu et persistant, devenant de plus en plus fort, comme un acouphène. Puis des voix, lointaines, indistinctes. Une douleur au crâne, une sensation de compression sur les tempes. Au fond de la gorge, un goût de plastique et de médicaments.

Ses doigts se crispèrent à peine et ses paupières se plissèrent avant de s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt, la lumière blanche et vive du néon au dessus du lit agressant sa rétine.

Il retrouvait ses sens un à un, et la douleur s'amplifiait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Une migraine horrible qui montait en flèche lui donnait envie de hurler, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il tenta de soulever son bras qui lui sembla peser une tonne, en vain. Il réussit seulement à faire retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, qui roula sur le côté, et il commença à sentir le masque à oxygène qui lui mangeait tout le bas du visage et le nez.

Il grogna, referma les yeux. Il y voyait flou et n'arrivait pas à discerner ce qui l'entourait. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir l'estomac vide à tel point qu'il se rétractait sur lui-même.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité pour réussir à ouvrir totalement les yeux. Avec difficulté, il se redressa entre ses draps, s'appuyant maladroitement sur ses bras qu'il sentait vidés de toute leur énergie.

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il reconnut une chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs, un vieux lino bleu-gris courant sur le sol, un mobilier usé aux formes arrondies. Sur lui, une couverture à la sale teinture verdâtre qui lui tenait à peine chaud. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Il regarda sa main, qu'il porta devant ses yeux, et l'observa de longues secondes. Elle était parcourue de tremblements violents, et ses veines se voyaient sous sa peau trop pâle.

Alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur sa propre peau, un flash le fit soudainement sortir de sa contemplation. Il se revit devant la glace brisée, avalant un pot entier de somnifères.

Son énergie reflua en lui tout d'un coup, et il fut projeté vers l'avant dans un coup de terreur, arrachant le masque. Il se palpa le torse, les bras, le cou, le visage. Il était en vie ? Il était à l'hôpital… Mais comment ? Il se faisait envahir par un flux de panique, qui se reculait pour mieux revenir à la manière d'une vague qui engloutissait tout sur son passage.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Sawamura. Il ne la reconnu pas tout de suite, ses idées ayant du mal à se mettre en place. Il la fixa et eut un mouvement de recul, s'agrippant aux draps qui le recouvraient.

La femme s'approcha du lit dans lequel il était couché. Elle avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et semblait épuisée. Elle finit enfin par parler :

« Monsieur Bakugo, je ne vous félicite pas. »

Sa voix était fatiguée, son ton habituellement ferme ayant disparut avec la fatigue qui l'envahissait. Elle soupira et posa une main sur les barreaux qui entouraient son lit.

« Ceci dit, je suis mal placée pour parler. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser partir, ce matin. Pas dans cet état. Je suis la première à blâmer. »

Katsuki la fixait toujours. Peu à peu, les évènements de la journée se mettaient en place dans sa tête, s'alignant comme les extraits d'un film dont on se rappelle peu à peu. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux et qu'il semblait perdu, le Docteur reprit :

« J'ai envoyé une ambulance pour vous tout à l'heure quand j'ai vu que vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels. Vous avez tenté de vous suicider en avalant une boîte entière de comprimés, vous vous souvenez ? Nous vous avons fait un lavage d'estomac, vous ne craignez plus rien, mais nous allons quand même vous garder ce soir. Vous n'êtes pas passé loin, vous savez. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sa gorge était sèche. Il resta silencieux.

« Vous aviez raison… Sawamura planta son regard dans le sien, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Monsieur Kirishima est… Il s'est réveillé. Il est sortit de son coma. »

Katsuki resta immobile, son regard fiché dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes. Au bout d'un long moment, il parla.

« … Quoi ?

\- Eijiro Kirishima s'est réveillé, il est sortit de son coma. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait conscient mais il a ouvert les yeux. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couverture. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser. Son esprit était encore en retard à cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Il s'est réveillé ?… Il s'est vraiment réveillé ? »

Le Docteur lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Katsuki demeura immobile encore quelques secondes, le dos droit, le regard perdu dans les billes sombres d'en face. Puis, soudain, ses idées semblèrent se mettre en place. Encore un peu décalqué à cause de la forte dose d'alcool et de médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité, il n'avait pas encore réalisé que lui et son compagnon se trouvaient dans le même hôpital. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il pouvait le voir. Il était là, peut-être au même étage que lui ou, au pire, à celui d'en dessous… _Il pouvait le voir, il était juste là !_

Il bondit de son lit, arrachant violemment les perfusions branchées sous sa peau, ignorant la douleur qu'il ressentit à peine.

Prise de court, le Docteur fit un pas en arrière avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Attendez, non ! Vous devez rester couché ! »

Mais Katsuki était hors de sa chambre, déjà dans le couloir d'en face. Il faillit trébucher, ses jambes étaient faibles et il manquait d'énergie, mais il se rattrapa au mur et jeta un œil aux plaques. Chambres 303, 304, 305… Il était un étage trop haut. Le Docteur Sawamura toujours aux trousses, il trouva la porte des escaliers de service dans lesquels il s'engouffra en ignorant les appels de la femme derrière lui.

Il déboula au deuxième étage en manquant de nouveau de s'étaler de tout son long en descendant les escaliers un peu trop vite, et ouvrit violemment les battants de la porte, essoufflé. Sa tête tournait, mais il reconnaissait les lieux. La chambre d'Eijiro était juste au tournant. Il fonça tout droit jusqu'au bout du couloir mais trébucha pour de bon cette fois. Il fut pris d'une violente nausée et se redressa difficilement, mais derrière lui, le Docteur venait de le rattraper. Elle le saisit par le bras pour l'aider à se redresser et le sermonna dès qu'il fut debout :

« Monsieur Bakugo, quand apprendrez vous à vous tenir ? À chaque fois que vous mettez les pieds ici, vous agissez n'importe comment ! Vous avez besoin d'encore beaucoup de repos, vous ne devez pas prendre le risque de vous blesser alors que votre corps n'est pas en mesure de vous porter… »

Mais Katsuki ne l'écoutait pas. Ils étaient à deux pas de la chambre d'Eijiro, et de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la porte, ouverte, d'où sortaient les infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Il avait le regard rivé vers la chambre. Sawamura soupira et lâcha son bras.

« Je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine de vous en empêcher, maintenant que nous sommes là… Je vous laisse dix minutes, après quoi vous retournez vous coucher, sinon je vous promet que je vous fait attacher ! »

Elle fit un signe à l'infirmière qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, et Katsuki s'avança vers la porte en prenant appui sur le mur. Il avait la sensation d'avoir le cœur dans la gorge. Il sentait ses mains et ses jambes trembler, et respirer devenait presque difficile. Il arriva au niveau de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la chambre. Eijiro était là. Allongé entre les draps, des bandages neufs autour des blessures qui n'étaient pas totalement guéries. Le cœur de Katsuki manqua un bond lorsqu'il vit son visage se crisper et ses paupières bouger. Un pas de plus et il avait la main sur l'encadrement de la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur.

Il referma doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Comme la dernière fois, il avait peur que la moindre brusquerie puisse tout détruire. Il s'approcha du lit, lentement, ne quittant pas son compagnon des yeux comme s'il n'était pas sûr que tout ça soit bien réel. Après tout, peut-être qu'il était mort et qu'il était au Paradis ?

Il tira la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit et s'assit dessus, s'aidant des barreaux du lit pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre car la nausée le guettait toujours. À ce moment là, les doigts d'Eijiro se crispèrent sur les draps, et il émit un souffle rauque, semblable à un grognement. Katsuki sursauta avant de se pencher sur le lit.

« Ei… Eijiro ? »

Une ou deux secondes passèrent mais elles lui semblèrent durer des heures. Enfin, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient à peine entrouvertes et il avait le regard flou, dans le vague. Il les referma presque immédiatement. Katsuki déglutit, il leva la main et la posa tout doucement sur son visage, l'effleurant à peine avant de s'y glisser entièrement. Il caressa ses cheveux, ses tempes, l'angle de sa mâchoire, son cou.

Il était là. Il était en vie. La chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts le lui prouvait. Peu à peu, il sentait revenir en lui une émotion autre que le désespoir. Il se sentait heureux, soulagé. Il se sentait presque léger, comme si le poids qu'il avait porté sur lui durant ces derniers jours se désagrégeait par morceaux.

Il appuya son buste sur les barrières qui bordaient le lit et posa la tête contre son torse. Il ferma les yeux. Il entendait le son de son cœur.

Il resta allongé de la sorte pendant un long moment, prenant bien garde à ne pas trop s'appuyer sur Eijiro. Retrouver la chaleur de son corps et pouvoir le toucher de nouveau, alors qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire… Cette sensation était étrange. Étrangement agréable. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, il s'endormait presque, bercé par les battements lents du cœur de Kirishima en dessous de son oreille.

Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit doucement. Le Docteur Sawamura était revenue le chercher. Elle entra avant de refermer derrière elle.

« Il n'est pas encore tout à fait conscient, commença-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut près du lit, s'adressant à Katsuki qui s'était redressé en l'entendant entrer, mais il peut vous entendre. Nous pensons qu'il sera totalement réveillé demain, nous allons veiller sur lui cette nuit. Maintenant, vous devez aller vous coucher. Vous aussi, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Il acquiesça en silence et se pencha sur Eijiro, embrassant son front, lui murmurant un _« je t'aime »_ , avant de se relever pour sortir de la chambre. Au moment de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le lit.

« Vous pourrez revenir le voir demain, ne vous en faites pas. » Fit le Docteur en le prenant doucement par l'épaule pour l'accompagner à sortir.

Elle raccompagna Katsuki jusqu'à sa chambre, rebranchant ses perfusions, lui faisant promettre qu'il n'en sortirait pas avant le lendemain. Plus tard dans la soirée, une infirmière lui apporta un plateau repas qu'il toucha à peine et aux alentours de minuit, il finit par succomber au sommeil.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

* * *

Vous savez, même moi je suis soulagée d'écrire maintenant que la situation s'arrange.

D'ailleurs, petit truc à dire concernant un passage du texte: j'ai galéré comme une folle pour le format de l'adresse de Katsuki lorsque Sawamura y envoie l'ambulance. Au Japon, elles sont différentes de notre façon de les écrire/prononcer, et j'arrivais pas à trouver un truc qui fasse naturel... Alors je vous le dis tout de suite: cette adresse, en plus d'être à 90% incomplète est totalement fausse, si vous la cherchez sur Maps vous ne la trouverez jamais.

Sinon, oui, ce que j'avais à vous dire par rapport au nombre de chapitres: en fait, il y en aura _11_! (La meuf en rajoute un à chaque fois. Vraiment, à ce niveau là, c'est pathologique.) Qu'est ce que vous voulez, le prochain chapitre aurait presque pu atteindre les 10k mots si j'en avais pas rajouté un pour alléger un peu. De toute façon, à ce rythme, attendez vous à ce que la prochaine fois je vous dise qu'en fait, il y en aura 12.

Bref, c'était le chapitre _8_ , on se retrouve le 12 janvier pour le chapitre _9_! D'ici là portez vous bien, et à tout de suite pour un nouvel OS _rated M_ pour les amateurs de sensations fortes! (Putain mais je raconte n'importe quoi... Je suis vraiment pas faite pour être animatrice, moi. Allez, bye bye!)


	9. Up next

Hello les enfants! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la reprise n'a pas été trop dure et que vous vous en sortez avec vos partiels si, comme moi, vous êtes dans cet enfer sur terre que j'ai nommé: **LA FAC** et que vous ne savez pas quel chemin prend votre vie.

Pardon, je m'égare.

Bref, voici aujourd'hui le chapitre _9_ de _Success_ , et j'crois que je l'ai déjà dit mais c'est un plaisir _(encore plus qu'au début parce que ça a toujours été un plaisir)_ d'écrire cette fic maintenant que nos deux casse-cous nationaux sont en sécurité.

P'tite réponses aux reviews et je vous laisse lire:

 **Yure:** _Ahaha tu vois, ça s'arrange finalement! xD En vrai j'avais trop envie de lâcher un: "tkt ça va pas finir si maaaal" mais j'voulais pas spoiler x) Pour le Doc' ouais, au début c'était juste une cold bitch, mais en vrai j'crois qu'elle commence à s'attacher aux deux à force de les avoir dans le collimateur h24. Ah, ça, ça me fait plaisir! :D Contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer le soulagement :D J'te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews! :)_

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 - Up Next_

Le lendemain, après son réveil, Katsuki avait revu le Docteur Sawamura. Elle s'était assurée que son organisme récupérait bien, lui avait fait un bilan rapide, et avait passé un bon quart d'heure à le sermonner sur son hygiène de vie plus que néfaste de ces derniers jours.

Toujours dans la chambre d'hôpital, après une bonne douche et alors qu'il finissait de remettre ses vêtements civils à la place de la blouse qu'ils lui avaient enfilé hier -s'il avait été conscient à ce moment là, ils ne les aurait clairement pas laissé faire- le Docteur, qui s'était absentée le temps de quelques minutes, revint le chercher.

Ils le libéraient aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas besoin de rester ici mais devait prendre du repos. Elle lui conseilla d'attendre au moins deux jours avant de reprendre le travail. Alors qu'il quittait la chambre dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit, elle l'amenait voir Eijiro avant qu'il ne retourne à leur appartement.

Ils longèrent le couloir et entrèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur. Alors que Sawamura appuyait sur le bouton du deuxième étage, elle parla :

« Votre compagnon reprend peu à peu conscience. La nuit a été longue pour lui, la phase de réveil est assez pénible, sachant qu'il est resté dans le coma pendant un long moment. Il commence à peine à reparler, il répond aux questions, et sa mémoire à l'air d'être intacte… »

Katsuki l'écoutait attentivement, restant silencieux. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre _216_.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir : il va devoir rester ici plusieurs jours, contrairement à vous. Nous allons le garder car il a besoin de beaucoup de soins, et la rééducation sera sûrement longue. Enfin, nous reparlerons de ça un peu plus tard. »

Au détour du couloir, ils arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Eijiro. Le Docteur posa la main sur la poignée.

« Je vais vous laisser un peu avec lui. Il est très fatigué, alors je reviendrai vous chercher dans dix minutes, c'est compris ?

-Oui. »

Elle ouvrit et se décala pour le laisser entrer, refermant derrière lui une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

Au son de la porte, Eijiro tourna faiblement le visage dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Katsuki se précipita au bord de son lit.

« Eijiro ! Tu… Tu m'entends ? »

Ses mains agrippées aux barreaux de fer qui se dressaient au bord du lit, Katsuki regardait son compagnon, un peu perdu, tiraillé entre l'envie de le serrer contre lui et la peur de lui faire mal s'il y allait trop fort. Il s'assit sur la chaise, faisant glisser sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ceux d'Eijiro se resserrèrent faiblement sur les siens.

« Katsuki… »

Sa voix était éraillée, et parler lui semblait difficile. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Katsuki resserra son emprise sur sa main. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une larme avait déjà glissé sur sa joue pour venir mourir sur les draps immaculés du lit d'hôpital. Entendre de nouveau sa voix prononcer son prénom… Il l'essuya d'un revers de manche à l'aide de sa main libre avant de la poser sur sa joue.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Je suis fatigué… »

La voix d'Eijiro n'était qu'un murmure.

« Oui, c'est normal, tu… Tu dois te reposer et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et essuya de nouveau ses yeux.

« Putain Eijiro tu… J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te réveilles pas… »

Eijiro eut un rire très léger, un souffle.

« J'suis désolé…

-Non, pourquoi tu t'excuses, c'est moi qui… Il soupira, baissant le regard avant de reprendre, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai tellement merdé… T'as faillit mourir à cause de moi, tout ça parce que j'ai… Parce que je suis…

-Katsuki, ça va… On parlera de ça plus tard. »

Les doigts d'Eijiro se pressèrent entre les siens, un nouveau sourire, fatigué, terminant ses propos. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête roula sur le côté. Katsuki se pencha pour embrasser sa tempe.

« T'ai raison, pardon. Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, Katsuki. »

Faiblement, il leva son autre main à la hauteur du visage du cendré, essuyant du bout des doigts une nouvelle larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Eijiro reprit :

« Tu sais… Je t'ai entendu me parler, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a permit de me réveiller…

-Moi aussi je t'ai vu. Tu m'a rendu visite plein de fois, à l'appartement. »

Katsuki resta au chevet d'Eijiro pendant encore quelques minutes, lui parlant un peu, n'osant pas l'envahir d'un flot de paroles de peur de trop le fatiguer. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans la sienne, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Au bout de dix minutes, trois coups légers retentirent contre la porte et le Docteur refit son apparition. Katsuki se pencha sur Eijiro pour embrasser son front.

« Je dois y aller, ils ne m'autorisent pas à rester trop longtemps avec toi, et puis tu dois te reposer… Je reviens demain, c'est promis. »

Les lèvres du carmin bougèrent à peine mais aucun son n'en sortit. Encore une fois, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Katsuki se leva de la chaise et lâcha sa main à contre cœur, et comme la veille, se retourna vers lui une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Le Docteur Sawamura posa une main sur son épaule.

« Faites attention à vous.

-Oui. »

Et il longea le couloir pour prendre l'ascenseur et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il traversa le hall du couloir et passa la porte tambour de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

C'était le deuxième jour de janvier, et dehors, le ciel était clair, sans nuages, encore bas en cette heure matinale. Sa lumière glissait sur le sol, se reflétant sur les parois en verre de l'hôpital.

Katsuki s'avança et appela un taxi qui fit un crochet pour s'arrêter devant lui. Il monta à l'arrière.

« Au 007-048 Tokyo-to.

-Bien, Monsieur. »

La voiture redémarra avant de s'engouffrer dans les routes abondantes de Tokyo. Le coude appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre et le visage posé sur sa main, Katsuki laissait son regard glisser sur le paysage urbain qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce matin-là, Tokyo lui semblait différente. Elle avait l'air plus vivante. Seulement, une partie de lui sentait quand même son cœur se pincer lorsqu'il repensait à son compagnon, seul dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital. Eijiro était réveillé, certes, mais il avait l'air terriblement affaibli. Katsuki l'avait remarqué dès qu'il l'avait vu, dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix… Eijiro n'était plus le même. Il allait falloir du temps avant qu'il ne retrouve une vie normale et sa carrière de héros en serait sûrement très lésée…

La voiture prit un virage, et le paysage changea. Ils passaient au dessus d'un pont. En dessous d'eux, le soleil matinal se reflétait dans l'eau, projetant des milliers d'éclats argentés à la surface à la manière des lumières nocturnes qui habillaient la ville une fois la nuit tombée. Katsuki soupira. Ces derniers jours, il avait mis sa vie entière entre parenthèses, trop occupé à se détruire et à se laisser hanter par l'image d'Eijiro, apeuré par l'idée qu'il ne lui revienne jamais.

Son petit tour à l'hôpital et le réveil de son compagnon le faisaient redescendre sur Terre. Il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de chacun de ses actes. Il réalisait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer sur son absence le soir de l'attentat, sur le fait qu'il ait complètement disparu de la circulation ces dernières semaines, sur son comportement récent… Les médias lui crachaient toujours dessus, et si, par malheur, ils apprenaient qu'il avait tenté de se donner la mort… Il pourrait faire un trait sur sa carrière.

La simple pensée de la charge de travail qui l'attendait une fois rentré lui donnait déjà mal à la tête. Puis, il y avait l'appartement aussi. Il ne savait pas encore quand est ce qu'Eijiro serait en mesure de rentrer chez eux, mais le taudis qu'était devenu le trois-pièces n'allait clairement pas être le lieu idéal pour un malade en convalescence.

Le taxi arriva au pied de l'immeuble. Katsuki se dit que de toute façon, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Il était le principal responsable de ce drame, et il pouvait se considérer chanceux que son compagnon s'en soit au moins sorti en vie. Alors qu'il réglait la course, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de se remettre en question.

§§§

Il fut dans son appartement cinq minutes plus tard. Il avait grimacé en voyant l'état de la porte, le bois renfoncé sur lui-même, créant un trou béant en son centre. Et quand il était entré à l'intérieur, il avait presque sursauté devant l'insalubrité des lieux. Pendant une seconde, il s'était demandé si il n'avait pas été cambriolé, mais il s'était souvenu que son hygiène de vie des dix sept derniers jours était la cause de ce désordre.

Il avait balancé sa veste sur le porte-manteau mais avait gardé ses bottes, préférant éviter de marcher sur un des éclats de verre qui tapissaient le sol du salon. Il les évita laborieusement, en écrasant quelques uns sous ses semelles et jurant au passage, se rendant jusqu'au canapé pour récupérer son téléphone qu'il avait laissé traîné par là avant de… Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il sentait déjà le souvenir le hanter à la manière d'une réminiscence floue et malsaine, un rêve mêlé de réalité qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

La vue de l'écran le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait au moins trente appels manqués et une dizaine de textos, tous du même contact. C'était Slayer qui avait essayé de le joindre, et vu son acharnement, il allait sûrement lui passer un savon. Bon, il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon. Il déverrouilla son portable et composa le numéro de son coéquipier. Seulement une sonnerie plus tard, l'homme décrocha et sa voix retentit dans le combiné :

« Katsuki ! C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es où, là ? »

Le cendré éloigna l'appareil de son oreille, la voix grésillante de son ami lui brisant littéralement les tympans. Il soupira et répondit :

« Je suis chez moi.

-L'hôpital m'a appelé ! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu, putain ? Attends que j'arrive et tu vas entendre parler de moi ! »

Ah, alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait harcelé de la sorte… Katsuki grimaça. Il aurait préféré que personne ne soit au courant.

« Ah… Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Mais Slayer ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

-J'arrive. Je pense qu'on doit avoir une sérieuse discussion, toi et moi. »

Trois bips lui indiquèrent que l'autre héros avait raccroché. Il resta à fixer son écran pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne redevienne noir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, il n'avait même pas envie de s'expliquer auprès de qui que se soit, il n'avait pas envie de répondre de ses actes. Mais il était allé trop loin, il devait assumer… En revoyant les évènements de ces derniers jours se rejouer dans sa tête, il se rendit compte d'à quel point il avait agit en tout, sauf en héros. Il se rendit compte d'à quel point il était encore d'une immaturité déconcertante.

Il se laissa retomber sur son canapé, regardant autour de lui, désabusé. Il avait tellement de travail à faire pour arranger les choses qu'il ne savait pas par où il devait commencer. C'est lorsqu'un relent d'odeur semblable aux effluves d'un cadavre en décomposition lui fit plisser le nez qu'il se décida d'aller ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour aérer.

On toqua à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait commencé à ranger un peu, et il alla ouvrir avec un sac poubelle à la main. Slayer se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement, un air presque furieux aux traits, mais lorsqu'il le vit, debout, en vie, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de le prendre dans ses bras. Katsuki fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha le sac qui retomba mollement sur le sol dans un bruissement. Il recula et le repoussa doucement, le regardant sans trop comprendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis juste… Tellement soulagé, Katsuki. Quand l'hôpital m'a appelé, ils ne savaient pas s'ils allaient pouvoir te sauver. J'ai pensé que tu… J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. »

Il entra et le blond referma derrière lui, le regardant avancer dans l'appartement. Il ramassa la poche, un sentiment étrange de culpabilité le prenant. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, une fois encore. Slayer continua :

« Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que tu allais mal, et au lieu de ça, je t'ai juste sermonné sans creuser plus loin. Je m'en veux vraiment, j'aurais dû…

-Arrête. »

Katsuki s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés.

« Arrête… C'est pas à toi de t'excuser. J'ai déconné, sur toute la ligne. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute. Personne d'autre que moi ne doit se blâmer pour quoi que se soit. Je suis le seul coupable. »

Il finit par lâcher son regard, et marqua une pause.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Slayer eut un rire et vint lui taper dans le dos. Il lui sourit gentiment :

« Ça va, c'est oublié. N'empêche que tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis, j'aurais dû être plus attentif à ta détresse.

-Ferme-la, c'est bon, grogna Katsuki qui retrouvait peu à peu son sale caractère, j'étais pas en détresse !

-Comme tu veux, ricana Slayer qui se retourna pour balayer la pièce des yeux. Il changea de sujet: tu vas avoir du boulot avec tout ça. Je vais te filer un coup de main.

-Comme tu veux. » Soupira Katsuki.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était soulagé de voir que Slayer ne lui en voulait pas. Sa compréhension et son amitié lui étaient d'un grand soutien, mine de rien.

§§§

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils descendirent le dernier sac poubelle au local qui se trouvait dans le parking de l'immeuble. Ils sortirent tous les deux à l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette bien méritée, Katsuki tendant son paquet à Slayer qui en attrapa une lui aussi.

Le crissement de la pierre fut le seul bruit qui résonna dans la rue étrangement calme, seul le ronronnement lointain du périphérique se laissait entendre. Une première bouffée qui fut recrachée presque immédiatement, et Katsuki leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel. Quelques étoiles brillaient faiblement, et la lune, presque pleine, se levait sur la ville, éclairant la ruelle de ses rayons laiteux. Sa lumière se reflétait sur les deux hommes, projetant leurs ombres sur le bitume froid.

Katsuki brisa le silence après une seconde bouffée.

« Merci.

-C'est normal. Si tu as encore besoin de moi, n'hésite pas.

-Ça va. »

Slayer n'insista pas. Ils finirent leurs cigarettes en silence, et le cendré jeta son mégot sur le sol avant de l'écraser sous sa semelle.

« Je reviendrai à l'agence après demain. J'ai encore deux trois trucs à régler.

-Ok, c'est comme tu le sens. Une nouvelle tape affectueuse dans le dos et Slayer réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules. Repose-toi, t'en a besoin.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire. »

Décidément, Katsuki commençait à retrouver sa verve. Le ton agressif de son coéquipier fit rire Slayer qui s'éloigna en direction de sa voiture, garée quelques pas plus loin dans la rue.

« À dans deux jours ! »

Le cendré le regarda s'éloigner, les poings enfoncés dans les poches. Il se décida à remonter lorsqu'un coup de vent le fit frissonner.

Ils avaient nettoyé la totalité de son appartement, et ça leur avait pris la journée. Au moins, les lieux étaient désormais plus vivables. L'odeur nauséabonde avait disparu et le trois pièces avait retrouvé sa propreté. Il avait quand même fallut se débarrasser du tapis du salon qui était irrécupérable, imbibé d'alcool, de sang et de cendre, et il lui restait encore à faire réparer cette foutue glace de la salle de bain, et aussi la porte d'entrée. Il allait aussi falloir qu'il rachète un peu de mobilier… Mais il y avait d'abord plus important à régler.

Demain, il téléphonerait au directeur de la NHK pour une interview. Il devait aussi contacter la presse. Il ne savait pas encore comment est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir formuler ses propos, et il avait intérêt d'y réfléchir, car il jouait clairement sa carrière avec ses aveux public. Mais rester dans le silence et reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était aurait été pire. Il devait limiter la casse.

Il referma les dernières fenêtres de l'appartement et éteignit les lumières avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il referma la porte derrière lui, fit glisser ses vêtements qu'il laissa gisant au sol et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, allumant l'eau et tournant le robinet de la température à l'extrême. Le petit habitacle fut rapidement envahit d'un épais nuage de buée, et l'eau brûlante se mit à ruisseler sur sa peau, détendait ses muscles et lui arrachant un discret soupir d'aise.

Il passa de longues minutes sous le jet, profitant de l'intimité de l'espace et de la chaleur qui le réchauffait. Il se perdait dans ses pensées, fixant les parois carrelées qui l'entouraient. En plus de régler les histoires publiques liées à son activité de héros, il allait aussi devoir faire un gros travail sur lui-même, à commencer par l'alcool. Lors de sa dernière discussion avec Eijiro, il avait refusé de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais l'issue regrettable de celle-ci lui faisait prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Son compagnon avait raison… Il était alcoolique, drogué à la boisson, incapable de s'en passer, et elle était nécessaire à son bien-être. Comment arriver à se séparer d'une chose dont il était totalement dépendant ? Il se sentait désabusé d'avance, persuadé que la désintoxication serait longue et pénible.

Il poussa la porte de verre de la douche une bonne demie heure plus tard, saisissant une serviette épaisse qu'il passa d'abord dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, avant de sécher les grosses gouttes qui coulaient sur son corps. Il croisa son reflet dans la glace brisée, déformé par les fissures qui courraient sur le verre. Sa silhouette avait drastiquement changé. Combien avait-il perdu ? Peut être dix kilos ? Il pouvait voir les os de sa cage thoracique à travers la peau fine de son torse et ses hanches saillantes qui pointaient sous la serviette, enroulée autour de sa taille. Ses joues étaient creusées et il avait de larges cernes violettes sous les yeux. Il faisait clairement peine à voir. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était également plus que temps pour lui de retourner à la salle de sport et surtout de s'alimenter de nouveau de manière convenable.

Il froissa la serviette qu'il jeta en boule dans la corbeille du linge, ramassant les vêtements jonchant le sol qui la rejoignirent aussitôt. Il quitta la salle d'eau pour se rendre dans la chambre, ouvrant le dressing pour trouver de quoi s'habiller. Il enfila un jogging et un de ses éternels hauts noirs, attrapa en haut d'une pile un sweater qu'il ferma jusqu'au cou. La température qui régnait entre les murs était glaciale, l'air froid de janvier avait eu tout le temps de pénétrer dans l'appartement, les fenêtres étant restées grandes ouvertes toute la journée. Il retourna dans le salon et alluma le radiateur au passage avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le canapé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il alluma la télévision, plus pour avoir un bruit de fond que par envie de la regarder. Il était plus de neufs heures. Il ramena ses jambes contre son buste et croisa les bras autour. Sur l'écran en face de lui, les chaînes d'information diffusaient leurs meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année à venir.

Il repensa à Eijiro. Il lui manquait, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de pouvoir enfin le retrouver auprès de lui… Le Docteur l'avait prévenu, il allait sûrement passer du temps à l'hôpital, et la rééducation serait laborieuse. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il irait lui rendre visite tous les jours. Il ne voulait plus passer à côté de lui, il ne voulais plus être loin de lui, il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir cette horreur qui l'avait pris aux tripes lorsqu'il avait cru que leur dispute et les coups qui s'en étaient suivis avaient été leur dernier contact. Il l'aimait, et il voulait le lui montrer. Eijiro ne méritait pas les coups qu'il lui avait portés, ni les menaces et les injures qu'il lui avait crié. Il méritait tout l'amour qu'il avait à lui donner, et toute l'attention qu'il était en mesure de lui apporter.

Il posa son menton sur ses genoux, laissant échapper un soupir. Il tourna le visage, posant les yeux sur le paysage urbain qui s'offrait à lui derrière la baie vitrée du salon. Ce soir, la ville semblait calme. L'agitation des fêtes passée, Tokyo retrouvait ses habitudes. À la nuit tombée, elle revêtait son manteau sombre parsemé des éclats jaunes et blancs qui illuminaient les centaines de milliers de buildings qui se dressaient dans la capitale, les clignotements rouges et verts des hauteurs des tours, le tout sur fond d'une atmosphère rougie à l'horizon par les éclairages de la ville.

Il laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur l'immensité tokyoïte qui s'étendait à perte de vue en face de lui, parcourant du regard les gratte-ciels, le paysage se déroulant sous lui comme s'il le survolait.

Ce soir, il avait l'impression de planer au dessus de la capitale.

§§§

Le lendemain, son réveil sonna à sept heures trente. Il se retourna entre les draps avant de l'écraser lourdement, et se redressa, restant à fixer le vide, émergeant le temps de quelques minutes.

Il posa un pied au sol un bon quart d'heure plus tard, faisant un détour par la case salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Il fut de retour dans la chambre en deux enjambées où il enfila un costard sobre, une chemise en satin gris perle et une veste noire, sans cravate.

Il passa par la cuisine pour se faire un café, et, à huit heures, lorsque le soleil commençait à peine à passer la ligne de l'horizon, ses rayons se frayant un chemin entre les hautes tours de la ville, il était prêt à partir pour affronter l'une des journées les plus chargées de sa carrière.

Il attrapa les clés de sa Ferrari et enfila un manteau épais avant de sortir de son appartement. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était dans sa voiture, une main sur le volant et l'autre tenant son téléphone près de son oreille, attendant que le portail de l'immeuble s'ouvre. Il appelait sa secrétaire.

« Allô, Taeko ? J'ai pas mal de boulot, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous demander. Oui… Oui, oui, ça va. »

Le portail s'ouvrit. La Ferrari sortit du parking et tourna à droite dans un crissement de pneus.

« Appelez-moi le président de la NHK, dites-lui que je veux un rendez-vous. Ah, et joignez aussi toutes les autres chaînes de télé et journaux que vous pourrez… Quoi, qui ça ? Le président du siège des Héros ? Encore ? Bon, réservez-moi une table à _Ise Sueyoshi_ pour ce midi, j'irai déjeuner avec lui pour en parler… »

Il s'engouffra sur le périphérique, il prenait la direction de l'hôpital.

« Oui, oui je sais… Je sais, j'ai dit ! Ah oui, trouvez-moi aussi un artisan qui répare les portes… Oui, c'est ça. Et préparez-moi une liste des dossiers les plus urgents à traiter pour demain, je la veux sur mon bureau à la première heure. »

Il raccrocha et fit disparaître son téléphone au fond de la poche de son manteau. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et dans un vrombissement, la voiture prit de la vitesse et fila tout droit vers Hosu.

Il était neuf heures lorsqu'il se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il descendit de sa Ferrari, les bras encombrés par un énorme bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait acheté en chemin. Il passa les portes automatiques, traversa le hall d'accueil et marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il connaissait les lieux par cœur, maintenant. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il tourna automatiquement au bout du couloir.

La chambre d'Eijiro était juste au détour. La porte était ouverte, une infirmière était à l'intérieur lorsqu'il entra, occupée à lui changer sa perfusion. Elle sortit lorsqu'elle eut terminé pour les laisser seuls.

« Salut, commença le cendré, encore un peu intimidé par l'atmosphère de la chambre d'hôpital et par les nombreuses machines qui entouraient le lit de son compagnon.

-Bonjour, Katsuki. »

Il posa les fleurs sur la table de chevet adjacente au lit et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il se pencha au dessus d'Eijiro pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça va, je récupère petit à petit mais j'ai du mal à bouger… Je crois qu'ils vont essayer de me faire marcher, aujourd'hui. »

Katsuki déglutit et ignora la douleur qui lui retourna le ventre. Il poursuivit, tentant de cacher son inquiétude :

« D'accord, il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, et… Est ce que tu arrives à manger ?

-Non, pour l'instant je suis encore sous perfusion… »

Il fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens et serra les dents. Ses sourcils froncés et son air sombre trahissaient son angoisse. Eijiro le remarqua et lui sourit gentiment :

« Je sais que tu te fais du soucis, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais récupérer. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. »

Katsuki releva les yeux avec un sourire presque invisible :

« Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter, Katsuki gardant la main d'Eijiro serrée dans la sienne. Ils furent coupés par trois coups légers contre la porte. Le Docteur Sawamura venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour… Ah, Monsieur Bakugo, vous êtes déjà là ?

-Bonjour. »

Elle entra dans la pièce pour examiner Eijiro et relever son état de santé. Il était suivi de près depuis qu'il était sortit de son coma. En passant, elle se pencha sur Katsuki :

« Vous voulez bien m'attendre dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec vous.

-Bien. »

Il se leva, gardant les doigts du carmin entrelacés entre les siens encore quelques secondes.

« J'ai une journée chargée aujourd'hui, je dois y aller. Je reviendrai te voir demain avant d'aller à l'agence.

-Tu retournes travailler ?

-Oui, j'ai assez attendu.

-D'accord… Bon courage, alors. »

Il le quitta d'un baiser sur le front et sortit de la chambre, se retournant encore une fois pour lui accorder un dernier sourire, et sa silhouette passa l'encadrement de la porte.

Il retrouva Sawamura dans son bureau à peine deux minutes plus tard. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir meilleure mine. Ça va aller, pour le travail ?

-De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix.

-Oui, c'est évident… Elle parcourut l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux quelques secondes, puis se replaça en face de lui. Bien. Écoutez, le cas de Monsieur Kirishima relève clairement du miracle, vous savez ? D'après les premiers examens que nous sommes en mesure de faire, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de séquelles mentales ou physiques. En revanche, la rééducation va prendre un certain temps.

-Quand est ce qu'il pourra sortir ?

-Je dirais dans deux semaines, mais pas avant, en tous cas. Il a besoin d'être encadré, son corps souffre tout de même de ces dix sept jours de coma et la récupération sera longue. Il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience. »

Elle n'eut qu'un soupir ennuyé comme réponse. Elle continua :

« Nous allons prendre bien soin de lui, ne vous en faites pas.

-Vous avez intérêt.

-Vous pouvez nous faire confiance. Et… Elle se pencha vers lui, dardant son regard dans le sien, baissant d'un ton comme si le sujet était épineux, et il l'était, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un quelconque soutient, que se soit d'ordre psychologique ou par rapport à des problèmes d'addiction, appelez ce numéro. N'hésitez pas. »

Elle fit glisser une petite carte en face de lui qu'il prit en grimaçant. Il la parcouru rapidement du regard par politesse avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et se leva, prêt à partir. Le Docteur le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« Je suppose que nous nous reverrons demain ?

-Je viendrai tous les jours pour être sûr que vous vous occupez bien de lui. »

Ils s'échangèrent mutuellement un sourire et Katsuki quitta l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il remonta au volant de sa Ferrari, il était presque dix heures et le soleil glissait sur le sol, projetant sa lumière orangée aux alentours, ses rayons se reflétant sur la carrosserie rouge de la voiture de luxe. Un tour de clé et le véhicule redémarra, faisant marche arrière avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau sur le périphérique.

Katsuki avait encore la sensation des doigts d'Eijiro noués aux siens lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait hâte de son retour.

* * *

Mais ouiiiii bb tkt pas il va bientôt rentrer à la maison ton mec! Mais avant ça, tu vas en baver un peu avec les médias haha ben oui, attention au retour de flamme hein.

Bref, on arrive à la fin de la fic, il me reste deux chapitres à vous poster AAAAAAAAAAAAH je suis tristesse.

Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain mais il me va pas du tout donc je pense que je vais le reprendre de zéro, surtout après avoir relu celui-là je me rend compte qu'il est bourré d'incohérences. ET comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul j'ai encore des révisions, des dossiers et la reprise qui me guettent et qui attendent patiemment de se jeter sur moi pour me maraver la face, donc je vais -et à mon plus grand désespoir- sûrement avoir beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. La publication de _Success_ reprend donc son rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines... Jusqu'à nouvel ordre. T'façon, hein, comme d'hab, date de publi' _in my bio_ si jamais y'a du changement.

 **Edit:** _EN FAIT J'L'AI FINI! Youhouuu! Donc on se revoit le 19 janvier :D_

Voili vouilou, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure que prennent ces derniers chapitres, j'adore avoir vos retours, ça me motive un max :)

Sur ce, j'vous dit à bientôt _('fin à dans genre trente minutes pour Puceaux!)_ et portez-vous bien!


	10. Rewind

Bonjour mes agneaux, comme pas prévu, on se retrouve finalement une semaine plus tard pour le dixième chapitre. Eh oui, il s'avère que la réécriture du début du texte n'a pas été si laborieuse que ce que j'avais imaginé, et que la suite a aussi été facile à écrire, j'avais les scènes en tête depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Sinon, deux (2) choses (sans grande importance) à dire:

 _1)_ Le titre de ce chapitre a changé de nombreuses fois avant de... revenir à l'original. Plus de précisions quand à la signification de ces titres dans l'article que je ferai sur mon blog quand la fic sera terminée.

 _2)_ JE SUIS TROP TRISTE D'AVOIR QUASIMENT FINI. J'vous jure, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et ça me fout déjà les boules de me dire qu'après j'ouvrirai plus mon fichier pour écrire la suite. Enfin, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, hein. En tous cas je crois que je me suis jamais autant éclatée sur une fic.

Bref, assez tergiversé, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 – Rewind_

Il était presque quatorze heures lorsque Katsuki remonta dans sa voiture après son déjeuner avec le président du siège des héros de Tokyo. Une fois installé derrière le volant et la portière claquée, il replaça le rétroviseur pour croiser son reflet. Il passa une main dans ses épis en soupirant avant de prendre dans son paquet une cigarette qu'il porta rapidement à ses lèvres. La pierre du briquet crissa et la première bouffée de fumée envahit instantanément le petit habitacle. Il avait besoin de décompresser.

On ne pouvait pas dire que cette entrevue avait été cordiale. Le président du siège des héros était un homme influant, conscient de son plein-pouvoir sur les fonctionnaires et il ne s'était pas retenu pour le lui montrer, nullement impressionné par le caractère explosif légendaire de Ground Zero.

Lors de son arrivée, Katsuki s'était installé à la table qui leur avait été réservée et s'était commandé un verre de vin en attendant l'autre homme, qui était arrivé trois ou quatre minutes plus tard, s'asseyant lourdement en face de lui, la mine sombre, sans même lui rendre sa salutation. Il n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins et l'avait attaqué dès l'instant où il fut assis sur sa chaise :

« Monsieur Bakugo, vous vous moquez de qui, exactement ?

-Excusez-moi ? »

À partir de ce moment, le président l'avait incendié dans les règles de l'art, lui reprochant son manque de professionnalisme quand à la nuit de l'attentat et le silence qui s'en était suivi. " _Même pas une interview ou un billet pour s'excuser ou s'expliquer ! Rien ! Silence radio pendant dix sept jours, c'est inacceptable !"_ Avait-il grondé en élevant la voix, si bien que les regards agacés des autres clients du restaurant s'étaient retournés vers lui.

Lorsque qu'il eut enfin fini de lui balancer au visage tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il alluma nerveusement une cigarette dont la fumée monta lentement au plafond. Katsuki l'imita, et de longues secondes passèrent dans le silence.

« Même si vous faites de votre mieux pour essayer d'arranger les choses, votre carrière va en prendre un coup.

-Je sais.

-Pour ce qui est du soir de l'attentat, on a pu étouffer l'affaire. Officiellement, vous étiez sur une autre mission, compris ?

-Oui.

-Je vous donnerai les détails plus tard. Tâchez d'être le plus évasif possible sur le sujet, pour le moment. »

Katsuki avait eu hâte de sortir, il avait à peine touché à son assiette et avait remplit le cendrier qui se trouvait au centre de la table. Il s'en était allé rapidement après son sermon, espérant qu'il ne le recroiserait plus avant un bon moment.

Il fit descendre la vitre de sa portière pour faire tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dehors, et, reprenant la barrette de nicotine entre ses lèvres, appuya son coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le président n'avait pas mentionné son aller-retour à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été mis au courant. Et c'était tant mieux. Katsuki n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire s'il l'avait appris. Si le monde entier l'avait appris.

Quel genre de héros était minable au point d'abandonner en se donnant la mort, de choisir une solution de facilité aussi lamentable ? Il était supposé se battre contre tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui, se battre pour ne pas tomber, se battre pour ne pas se laisser écraser, et au lieu de ça, il avait…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées et le souvenir de la scène qui le hantaient. Eijiro était peut-être réveillé, sorti de son coma et en sécurité, mais il avait encore du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu de son côté pendant ces dix sept jours de véritable descente aux enfers. Il jeta le mégot qui rebondit sur le bitume, encore fumant, et la Ferrari démarra, faisant marche arrière pour sortir de la place de parking sur laquelle il s'était garé.

Alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route, son téléphone, abandonné sur le siège passager, se mit à vibrer. Il décrocha en même temps qu'il donnait un grand coup de volant pour prendre à droite.

« Allô ? »

C'était sa secrétaire qui le rappelait. Elle l'informa qu'un des journalistes les plus influents de la NHK venait d'annuler un de ses rendez-vous pour le recevoir tout de suite aux studios de la chaîne pour une interview. De mémoire, ils n'étaient pas très loin de là où il se trouvait. Katsuki raccrocha et prit la direction des lieux en question.

Il y arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et l'autre homme l'attendait sur le parking. Il le salua et lui tendit la main dès qu'il eut posé un pied hors de sa voiture, le sondant des ses yeux étroits. Il avait un regard malhonnête. Il avait les mêmes yeux fins et sournois que ceux d'un _Kitsune_ qui lui voulait tout, sauf du bien. _Je le sens pas du tout, ce mec_ , pensa Katsuki, mais il était trop tard. L'autre homme l'avait déjà entraîné à l'intérieur.

Les studios de la NHK avaient récemment été refaits à neuf. Un mobilier et une architecture tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne, des tons froids de gris et de blanc, un intérieur se voulant le plus épuré possible, dénué de toute vie, dont les mots d'ordre étaient professionnalisme et perfection.

Katsuki se fit emmener dans une salle d'attente à l'atmosphère plus intime, où une grosse plante exotique envahissait au moins le quart de la pièce. Le _Kitsune_ l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des sofas et lui offrit un thé. Puis, il disparut, le laissant seul avec sa boisson brûlante, face à la grosse plante dont les lourdes feuilles étaient tirées vers le bas à cause de leur propre poids. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, une jeune femme d'à peine une vingtaine d'année entra dans la pièce en lui intimant de la suivre. Elle devait être secrétaire ou une autre fonction du genre. Elle l'amena dans une loge où l'attendait une maquilleuse, et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Pendant que l'autre femme s'affairait autour de son visage, lui passant à l'aide d'un gros pinceau une couche de poudre matifiante pour atténuer les reflets des projecteurs sur sa peau, Katsuki se fit la réflexion que ce monde ne lui avait pas manqué. Des interviews de la sorte, il en avait déjà des centaines à son actif, les dessous du monde impitoyable de la télévision et du business, il connaissait, mais cette atmosphère puait l'hypocrisie et le mensonge. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec ça, et ça ne changerait jamais.

La secrétaire revint le chercher pour l'emmener au studio de tournage. Là-bas, le journaliste aux yeux étroits l'attendait déjà, installé sur son fauteuil, tassant ses feuilles devant lui. Katsuki prit place à ses côtés. L'émission serait seulement enregistrée pour le moment, elle ne serait pas diffusée en direct, lui avait-on dit pendant les derniers réglages du son et de la lumière sur le plateau. On lui donna un micro qu'il accrocha au col de sa chemise, puis, dans les coulisses, on fit silence. L'enregistrement commençait.

« Kenji Sawada pour NHK, Ground Zero, bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Avant tout, merci d'avoir accepté de nous accorder cette interview tant attendue par le pays entier. Rappelons-le, vous n'avez donné aucun signe de vie durant ces deux dernières semaines, ou plus précisément, depuis l'attentat meurtrier d'Hosu qui a fait plus de cent vingt victimes parmi les civils et quatre parmi nos héros. »

Katsuki ne répondit rien, mais fronça les sourcils. Il voyait exactement où ce connard de journaliste voulait en venir. Il allait l'enfoncer, le forcer à sortir de ses gonds, le forcer à montrer son vrai visage à la télévision, devant la centaine de millier de personne qui suivraient l'émission. Son image était déjà pourrie par les évènements récents, et s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'un minimum de self-control, cette interview signerait définitivement la fin de sa carrière. Il avait intérêt à prendre sur lui s'il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

« En effet. Il essayait de rester le plus neutre possible dans ses réponses, et surtout, ne pas nier, accepter ses erreurs pour montrer sa bonne volonté. Putain, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas… Il avait l'impression d'être un autre et il haïssait ça.

-Entre nous… Ce comportement n'est pas digne de celui qui se tient sur la deuxième place du podium, n'est ce pas ? Cela explique peut-être pourquoi vous n'êtes pas le numéro un. »

Putain, mais il se foutait de lui ? Katsuki serrait son poing sous la table et jeta un œil à la caméra, cherchant le regard des membres du staff qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté du plateau. Un homme, un casque sur la tête et ce qui semblait être un script à la main, fit un signe au journaliste pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller trop loin. Ce dernier reprit :

« Le rôle d'un héros est de rassurer et de protéger la population, pas seulement de se défouler sur le champ de bataille. Et c'est peut-être cette façon de travailler qui fait que votre popularité n'est pas…

-Que ma popularité n'est pas quoi ? » Gronda Katsuki qui avait levé la voix en le coupant agressivement.

Parce que ce fils de pute croyait qu'il allait lui apprendre à travailler ? Il sentait déjà des pulsions de rage faire se crisper ses membres. Un mot de plus, une dernière remarque et le coup de poing qui lui brûlait les phalanges allait finir par s'écraser sur sa sale petite gueule. L'interview n'avait pas commencé depuis deux minutes qu'il avait déjà envie de tout faire péter. La tension qui montait sur le plateau commençait à se faire ressentir à tel point que les caméra-mans et les ingénieurs du son s'échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Katsuki balaya l'assemblée du regard avant de se rasseoir sur son siège en plastique. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais emporté par sa colère, il s'était redressé, se levant comme s'il allait passer à l'assaut.

L'éclat de lucidité qui lui hurlait de garder son calme lui fit réaliser qu'il allait trop loin. Il devait être irréprochable. _Irréprochable_. Prends sur toi, pour une fois. Répare tes erreurs.

Le journaliste se racla la gorge, lui lançant un coup d'œil insistant. _C'est bon, tu as fini ton caprice ?_ Il reprit :

« Je disais donc… Le rôle d'un héros est de se montrer comme une figure rassurante, surtout après un attentat lourd de conséquences comme celui d'Hosu.

-Je sais. J'étais atteint. »

Sa voix était froide et agressive.

« D'ailleurs, où étiez-vous ce soir-là ? Vous n'étiez pas présent pour aider les autres héros qui se battaient, dont votre compagnon, Red Riot, qui s'est retrouvé hospitalisé.

-J'étais occupé sur une autre affaire. »

Mentionner le fait qu'Eijiro ait terminé à l'hôpital, c'était pratiquement une accusation directe : tu n'étais pas là, et il a failli mourir. Katsuki serra les dents et n'en ajouta pas plus. Le journaliste le fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il attendait qu'il éclate en sanglots ou qu'il se jette sur lui, mais le cendré n'en fit rien. L'homme reprit :

« Mais à notre plus grand soulagement à tous, nous avons appris qu'il est sorti de son coma depuis deux jours. Vous êtes sûrement celui à qui cette nouvelle fait le plus plaisir.

-Oui.

-Et vous, quand reprenez-vous le travail ?

-Dès aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? Bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas très communicatif par rapport à votre reprise d'activité…

-Parce que je le devrais ? Je ne dois de compte à personne à part à mes associés, et vous n'en êtes pas un.

-Oui, bien entendu. Mais vous devez sûrement être au courant que votre niveau de popularité à énormément baissé depuis cette affaire, de plus, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient déjà à votre sujet… Certains disent que vous pouvez vous attendre à ne même plus figurer dans le top cinq au prochain classement.

-Je suis le seul responsable de mes actes et je les assume. Je ferai mon possible pour réparer mes erreurs et récupérer mon retard. »

À chaque réponse que lui donnait Katsuki, le journaliste profitait des moindres failles de ses paroles pour les retourner contre lui. L'interview dura encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes, après lesquelles le cendré quitta la salle sans même demander son reste. Quand serait diffusée l'émission, à quelle heure, le recontacteraient-il pour quelconque raison, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Il voulait juste se tirer le plus vite possible de ce putain de studio télé et reprendre le travail. Passer à autre chose. Se défouler. Ses mains tremblaient tant il était furieux et frustré d'avoir du endurer une telle humiliation.

Dès qu'il fut hors du bâtiment, il s'empressa de prendre une cigarette entre ses lèvres. La première bouffée lui fit l'effet d'une libération. Au moins, ça, c'était fait, il s'était débarrassé de cette corvée. Il pouvait passer à autre chose.

§§§

L'interview fut diffusée une semaine plus tard. Katsuki ne l'avait même pas regardée, il savait d'avance que les monteurs ne se seraient pas gênés pour garder les passages où il semblait perdre son calme, de quoi l'enfoncer encore plus. Génial.

Dès la fin de l'émission, les retours ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Il s'était fait incendier par certains, mais ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ce à quoi il s'attendait : le fait que Red Riot soit sorti du coma accaparait une grande partie de l'attention de la population et ses explications furent moins médiatisées qu'elles l'auraient été s'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

Pendant ce temps là, il avait repris le travail. Il avait accumulé un retard administratif énorme et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'effectuer beaucoup de missions, cependant, il trouvait le temps de tout enchaîner, sacrifiant une grosse partie de son sommeil pour pouvoir se défouler sur les racailles du coin qui croyaient bon de jouer aux bandits lors de ses rares patrouilles en ville.

Une autre semaine s'était écoulée lorsque, de retour à son agence après une mission aux alentours de son quartier, sa secrétaire l'avait informée que le Docteur en chef du secteur réanimation de l'hôpital d'Hosu l'avait contacté pendant son absence.

Katsuki s'était assis sur son fauteuil en cuir, saisissant le téléphone posé sur son bureau pour rappeler la femme.

Elle décrocha après trois sonneries :

« Bonjour, Docteur Sawamura du secteur réanimation d'Hosu à l'appareil.

-C'est Ground Zero, vous avez tenté de me joindre.

-Ah, Monsieur Bakugo ! En effet, j'aimerais discuter de l'état de votre compagnon. Vous avez un instant ?

-Je vous écoute. »

Il savait que l'état d'Eijiro s'était amélioré. Il lui rendait visite tous les jours avant de se rendre au travail, et il voyait qu'il récupérait plutôt vite. _Son excellente condition physique_ , lui avait dit le Docteur. Elle l'informa qu'il pourrait sortir dès demain.

« Nous pouvons le ramener à votre domicile, nous avons des ambulances à disposition.

-Non, je viendrai le chercher.

-Très bien. À demain, dans ce cas. »

Il raccrocha, reposant le combiné sur son socle. Enfin, Eijiro allait être de retour chez eux. Il sentit un léger stress accompagner cette nouvelle, rapidement évincé par la joie, plus forte, qu'elle générait.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il informa sa secrétaire et Slayer qu'il prendrait sa journée du lendemain. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser Eijiro seul chez eux. Il voulait être là pour lui, s'assurer qu'il s'en sortait, au moins le premier jour.

Le lendemain, il était à l'hôpital à huit heures tapantes. Il avait pris soin d'amener à Eijiro des vêtements civils, sa tenue de héros ayant fini en lambeaux après l'attaque qu'il avait subie pendant la nuit de l'attentat. Et il n'allait probablement pas rentrer chez eux avec une simple chemisette d'hôpital sur les épaules.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre après avoir suivi le chemin habituel, il le trouva debout, près de son lit, se retenant à la barre. En le voyant entrer, un sourire illumina son visage :

« Katsuki ! Tu es venu me chercher ?

-Oui, lui répondit le héros en s'approchant de lui. Il posa une main sur sa taille pour le retenir, voyant qu'il ne tenait pas très droit, et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Je t'ai amené des fringues.

-Merci, Eijiro lui rendit son baiser. Tu peux m'attendre deux minutes ? Je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Bien sûr que je peux. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, et Eijiro disparut dans la salle de bain de sa petite chambre, le tas de vêtements sous le bras. Katsuki le regarda s'éloigner, il boitait un peu et se tenait aux murs pour avancer. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de l'aider et celle de le laisser se débrouiller seul, mais Eijiro avait aussi sa fierté, et il avait déjà assez souffert durant ce dernier mois. Il devait prendre sur lui une fois de plus, mais c'était pour le bien de son compagnon.

Katsuki s'assit sur la chaise en plastique au chevet du lit lorsqu'il entendit l'eau qui commençait à couler. Cinq minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. C'était Sawamura.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Bakugo. Vous êtes là aux aurores, comme d'habitude.

-Bonjour. »

Le Docteur venait l'informer que Kirishima devrait revenir deux fois par mois pour recevoir les soins nécessaires à sa rééducation et pour un bilan bimensuel. C'est à ce moment là qu'Eijiro sortit de la salle d'eau, le t-shirt de travers et les cheveux encore mouillés.

« Vous parlez de moi ? Je peux vous entendre, vous savez, fit-il en riant.

-Nous vous libérons pour le moment mais nous continuerons à vous suivre à distance. Pensez à bien faire les exercices que le kinésithérapeute vous a montré. »

Katsuki se leva de la chaise pour venir se planter en face d'Eijiro, il remit son t-shirt en place et l'aida à enfiler son sweater, et retourna dans la salle de bain chercher la serviette encore humide avec laquelle il frotta énergiquement les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu sors comme ça, imbécile. »

En les voyant faire, le Docteur eut un léger sourire. Son patient avait l'air d'être entre de bonnes mains.

Les deux hommes étaient hors de l'hôpital une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Katsuki ouvrit la porte à Eijiro qui s'assit difficilement sur le siège passager avant de refermer derrière lui, et fit le tour de la Ferrari pour monter au volant. Une marche arrière, un coup d'accélérateur et ils prenaient le périphérique en direction du centre de Tokyo où ils vivaient.

« J'avais hâte de rentrer, commença Eijiro qui semblait redécouvrir la ville derrière sa vitre.

-Moi aussi j'avais hâte que tu reviennes. C'était pas pareil, sans toi. »

Alors que son compagnon avait les yeux rivés sur la route, Eijiro laissa son regard balayer son visage. Il avait l'air fatigué, ses joues étaient creuses mais ses traits n'étaient plus déformés par la colère et la rancœur comme ils l'étaient si souvent. Katsuki semblait à présent serein, et Eijiro n'allait pas mentir : même s'il savait que ce qui l'attendait n'était pas forcément de bonne augure, pour l'instant, il l'était aussi. Car son compagnon était à côté de lui.

Avant son retour, Katsuki s'était donné du mal pour que l'appartement redevienne vivable. Il avait eu le temps de racheter le mobilier dont il avait du se débarrasser, aussi, lorsqu'Eijiro passa la porte d'entrée, il sembla surpris de trouver au milieu du salon un épais tapis persan aux tons chauds de bordeaux et de beige, remplaçant son prédécesseur blanc. Une nouvelle table basse avait aussi remplacé celle au plateau de verre. C'était maintenant une belle pièce en acajou, dont les tons bruns viraient presque au rouge.

« T'as refait la déco ? Fit Eijiro en avançant dans le salon avant de se laisser tomber plus ou moins maladroitement sur le canapé.

-Ouais, je… J'en avais marre du style épuré. T'aimes pas ?

-Si, si, c'est très joli. »

Le cendré vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il semblait tendu, sa sérénité n'ayant été que de courte durée. Eijiro le remarqua et s'enquit immédiatement :

« Tout vas bien ? T'en fais, une tête…

-Eijiro, je… J'dois te parler. De plusieurs trucs. »

Le carmin tourna son buste vers lui, posant son bras sur le dossier du canapé. Il lui faisait face. Comme il ne disait rien, Katsuki reprit :

« Par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant… Le soir de l'attentat. Et ce qui s'est passé après.

-Je t'écoute. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans sa direction avant que son regard ne se repose sur la table en acajou. Il posa ses doigts sur le rebord, caressant la surface lisse du bois. Puis, il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, abandonné un peu plus au centre. Il en prit une entre ses lèvres qu'il alluma et cracha une première bouffée de fumée avant de commencer.

« … J'suis désolé. »

Une nouvelle fois, Eijiro resta silencieux. Seuls ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, son sourire avait disparu. Cette discussion n'allait pas être gaie.

« Pour tout. Ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là, et le… Et quand je t'ai frappé aussi. Je m'en veux à mort. Tu voulais m'aider, et moi je t'ai… J'ai été… »

Ses mains tremblaient. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée qu'il souffla par le nez.

« J'ai été le pire des connards. Pardonne-moi. »

La fumée commençait à envahir l'espace du salon, faisant des volutes presque invisibles entre eux. La voix de Katsuki s'éleva de nouveau dans le silence qui régnait sur l'appartement.

« Même avant ça, j'étais obsédé par le classement, je sais que t'as beaucoup pris sur toi pendant cette période alors que j'étais froid et distant… J'me suis beaucoup trop reposé sur toi, et au final j'étais même pas foutu de voir que même malgré ça, t'étais toujours prêt à faire des efforts pour moi… »

Katsuki posa sa cigarette sur le rebord du cendrier, posé au coin de la table. Il se tourna face à Eijiro.

« Pendant que t'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai… C'était horrible, j'étais perdu sans toi, je savais pas quoi faire, j'étais rongé par la culpabilité, je… »

Voyant que son état commençait à se détériorer, Eijiro posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour le calmer. Il parla enfin :

« C'est terminé, je suis de retour maintenant, je te laisserai plus, c'est promis. Il appuya ses paroles d'un faible sourire avant de reprendre : Katsuki, je vais te parler à cœur ouvert, moi aussi. J'pense que c'est important pour qu'on puisse avancer. »

Le cendré plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ses prunelles vermeilles étaient teintées d'une pointe d'inquiétude. Eijiro soupira. Peut-être que Katsuki n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça, mais il jugeait qu'il était important d'être honnête. Il voyait bien qu'il avait souffert, l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus le même. Détruit physiquement et mentalement par ces dix sept jours d'enfer. Il commençait néanmoins à se remettre en question et à réaliser ses torts, alors c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ce qu'il gardait sur le cœur lui aussi.

« Écoute… Avant la nuit de l'attentat, et même avant la soirée du classement, je trouvais que ton comportement s'était vraiment dégradé. Je… Je le supportais plus. Mais je savais que ça te stressait beaucoup, et je savais aussi que l'alcool t'aidait pas… Honnêtement, je… »

Il se tut. Son regard quitta celui de Katsuki. C'était vraiment difficile de dire ce genre de chose à son compagnon.

« Plusieurs fois, j'ai pensé à partir. Tu… Notre relation me faisait trop de mal. Je finissais toujours par revenir sur cette décision, parce que je t'aime, Katsuki, et aussi parce que je voyais que t'allais mal. Je voulais t'aider, mais j'y arrivais pas… Ça me rendais dingue, j'avais l'impression d'être face à un mur. »

En entendant ses paroles, Katsuki devint blême. Alors il était allé si loin qu'Eijiro avait songé à le quitter ? Et il avait été assez aveugle et obsédé par lui-même qu'il ne l'avait pas soupçonné l'espace d'un seul instant ? Le carmin poursuivit :

« Tu sais, notre dernière discussion m'a fait vraiment mal, et je suis sûr que… Enfin, j'y ai beaucoup pensé pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital, et j'imagine que… Si j'étais pas tombé dans le coma pendant si longtemps… Ça me fait mal de voir qu'il t'a fallut ça pour que tu t'excuses enfin et que tu me dises que tu tiennes à moi.

-Non, attends, je t'ai toujours aimé !… C'est-

-Laisse-moi finir. Je suis quand même heureux de voir que tu réalises enfin que tu es allé trop loin. Et tes paroles me font plaisir… J'ai envie de te laisser une seconde chance, Katsuki, parce que tu a l'air sincère. »

Il déglutit. Les paroles d'Eijiro lui faisaient un choc. Apprendre tout ça d'un seul coup, tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui pendant tout ce temps… Il baissa les yeux. Son regard se posa sur la cigarette abandonnée dans le cendrier, maintenant consumée jusqu'au filtre, d'où s'échappait une fine colonne du fumée.

« Encore une chose… »

Le cendré se raidit. Il était inquiet de ce que pouvait lui dire Eijiro, maintenant.

« Pendant que j'étais là-bas, le Docteur Sawamura m'a dit que… Tu avais été hospitalisé, toi aussi, la nuit de mon réveil. »

Katsuki se retourna brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux revinrent se perdre dans l'éclat rouge d'en face, où il pouvait lire une grande peine. Non, non, il ne voulait pas lui faire encore du mal, il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, pas ça…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Eijiro reprit, plus en douceur, cherchant à le mettre en confiance :

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Katsuki ? Tu… Tu as vraiment tenté de… ? »

Le cendré tourna la tête. Kirishima prit son menton entre son index et son pouce pour le forcer à le regarder de nouveau.

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce que tu as fait.

-Non, je…

-Katsuki, _s'il te plaît_. »

Bakugo sentait ses oreilles bourdonner. Il avait chaud, il se sentait mal. En face de lui, Eijiro restait neutre, mais cette étincelle qui illuminait son regard… Il n'avait même pas besoin de la recroiser de nouveau pour comprendre qu'il le faisait encore souffrir. Il ne voulait pas reparler de ça, il voulait oublier cette nuit, ce qu'il avait tenté de faire, il avait bu, il était désespéré et…

La main d'Eijiro, qui tenait le bas de son visage, glissa dans son cou. Une caresse douce, sans aucune brutalité, seulement empreinte de bienveillance. Katsuki soupira. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à parler. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa voix eut du mal à sortir :

« J'ai… Je… Ce soir-là, je venais de rentrer de l'hôpital, ils voulaient te débrancher, ils pensaient que tu ne te réveillerais pas… J'ai jamais douté, je savais que tu reviendrais mais ce soir-là j'ai… J'étais épuisé, j'étais… Je… »

Un sanglot se fit entendre dans sa voix, suivi d'un nouveau silence. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire clairement. En face de lui, les billes carmines d'Eijiro le sondaient toujours.

« J'avais bu et… Je me sentais tellement seul… J'ai imaginé que je ne te verrais plus jamais, que tu étais mort par ma faute, et je… Je pouvais pas imaginer continuer sans toi alors j'ai… Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et j'ai avalé la boîte de somnifères. »

Une larme glissa sur sa joue lorsqu'il cligna des paupières, il l'essuya rapidement du dos de sa main. Eijiro déglutit. Alors c'était bien ça, le Docteur n'avait rien inventé. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu le croire, mais il réalisait à quel point Katsuki avait souffert. Et il voyait à quel point il souffrait encore.

En face de lui, le cendré essuya de nouvelles larmes.

Cet accident les avait tous les deux atteints, mais d'un façon différente. Eijiro aurait sûrement des séquelles physiques à vie, des cicatrices et des blessures qui ne guériraient jamais vraiment, et Katsuki était profondément touché sur le plan émotionnel. Seulement, maintenant que les choses commençaient à s'arranger et même si la nuit de l'attentat laisserait en eux des traces à jamais indélébiles, ils avaient été capables de se rapprocher, d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, et surtout, envers eux même. Katsuki avait enfin compris que son comportement vis à vis de son compagnon avait été inacceptable, il avait pris conscience qu'il tenait à lui plus que quiconque, et Eijiro réalisait que malgré son égocentrisme et son agressivité, Katsuki était en réalité quelqu'un de fragile. Cette seconde chance, il la lui donnait car il l'aimait, et par dessus tout, il voulait l'aider.

Lorsqu'il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur la peau pâle de sa joue pour en chasser une larme, Eijiro se demanda lequel des deux avait le plus souffert.

§§§

La vie avait repris son cours dès le lendemain matin. Après s'être levé à huit heures, douché avant d'endosser sa tenue de héros, avalé un café en laissant ses yeux se perdre l'espace d'un instant derrière la baie vitrée du salon, Katsuki avait enfilé son manteau avant de monter au volant de sa Ferrari, direction son agence.

Ce matin encore, le soleil, qui se levait chaque jour quelques minutes plus tôt, avait passé la ligne de l'horizon et illuminait la ville de ses rayons. Lorsque la grosse cylindrée rouge s'engagea sur la route, elle passa sous la lumière de l'astre, son moteur grondant la propulsant à cent vingt kilomètres heures sur la route qui s'offrait à elle.

Quand le jeune homme arriva sur le parking de son agence, après qu'il eut coupé le contact, il plongea les mains dans les poches de son épaisse veste à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Alors qu'il réalisait avec agacement qu'il l'avait sûrement oublié sur la table de son salon, ses doigts rencontrèrent les coins pointus d'un petit rectangle cartonné. Il le sortit pour y jeter un œil, ne se souvenant pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

Il le retourna entre ses doigts, regardant au verso de ce qui semblait être la carte de visite d'un centre de soins, où un numéro était inscrit. C'était celle que Sawamura lui avait donné quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'il était venu à l'hôpital. _« Centr_ _e Saisei, addi_ _ctions et dépendances »_. De nouveau, il retourna le petit morceau de papier glacé entre ses doigts. Il soupira. Oui, il avait besoin d'aide, et non, seul, il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il réfléchissait. Les appeler ? Remettre ça à plus tard et ne jamais le faire ? Il repensa à Eijiro et à ses paroles du soir précédent : _« J'ai envie de te laisser une seconde chance, Katsuki… »._ C'était à son tour de lui prouver qu'il allait faire des efforts. Qu'il allait changer, pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur.

Il attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean, le déverrouilla et composa le numéro au verso de la carte. Après deux sonneries, on décrocha. Il déglutit, hésitant encore quelques secondes, l'envie de raccrocher lui brûlant les doigts mais il se fit violence. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était le premier pas en avant qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps.

« Allô ? »

* * *

Bon, ben on peut dire que Katsuki en a pris pour son grade, là. En même temps, il l'avait cherché! En attendant, il a décidé de se reprendre en main et ça c'est beau, _putain_. On croit en toi fiston, tu vas y arriver!

Bref, pour revenir aux choses sérieuses: je sais pas du tout quand est ce que je vais vous poster le prochain chapitre. Déjà, parce qu'il est même pas commencé, pas un petit mot, rien, et ensuite, je sais PAS DU TOUT comment je vais le mener. J'veux dire, je sais très bien ce qui va se passer dedans, mais comment le rédiger pour qu'il colle à l'ambiance de la fic, ça... J'attends l'inspiration, si vous voulez. Donc au lieu de vous dire _"à dans une semaine!" "ah non, à dans deux semaines en fait! lololol"_ ben j'vous dit à... Bientôt? _(Moi, faire traîner la fin parce que j'ai pas envie que la fic se termine? Mais non, voyons.)_

Enfin voilà quoi, en plus en ce moment j'ai plein d'idées d'os que je commence à rédiger à droite à gauche donc le dernier chapitre de _Success_ attendra sagement son tour.

Je vous dis à... Ben à très vite, et en attendant portez-vous bien! Ah attendez, n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez lu, j'attends toujours vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience, c'est comme si tous les samedis étaient des jours de Noël et que vos commentaires étaient mes cadeaux... Belle métaphore, n'est ce pas?

Bon allez j'arrête. Salut!


	11. Forever

_(entre dans la pièce)_

 _(fais un double saut périlleux)_

BONJOUR! AUJOURD'HUI NOUS SOMMES LE DEUX FÉVRIER, VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE?

Pardon, je suis en train de me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Je disais donc, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le DERNIER chapitre de SUCCESS (AAAAAAAAAAAAH) et non non, je le vis pas mal du tout, qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça?

Bref, j'ai une tonne de choses à dire mais on verra plus tard pour ça, je vais juste répondre aux reviews avant de vous laisser avec la suite.

 **Yure:** _Hello! Pas de soucis, et ouais j'ai été rapide j'avoue xD Ouais pour l'interview Katsuki a pas mal souffert, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il en ressorte avec un ulcère le pauvre :') Et en vrai ouais la discussion entre eux était assez dure à écrire dans le sens où mon pauvre petit kokoro avait aussi du mal à le supporter xD Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews et en espérant que ce chapitre final soit à la hauteur de tes espérances!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 – Forever_

 _Deux ans plus tard._

Debout devant le miroir en pied de la grande chambre du trois-pièces, Katsuki ajustait nerveusement le col de sa chemise. Il venait de finir de s'habiller et portait une tenue sobre, un pantalon à pinces noir accompagné d'une chemise en soie de la même couleur.

Il souffla et passa une main dans ses épis blonds, fronçant les sourcils devant son reflet, agacé par un détail qui gâchait son image. Il se retourna, jetant un œil à son dos, avant de se replacer dans l'axe. Non, ça n'allait pas. Cette chemise était décidément trop petite pour lui.

Ce soir, c'était le vingt huitième anniversaire d'Eijiro. Pour l'occasion, il avait décidé de l'emmener au restaurant _Aragawa_ , ayant de nouveau dû s'y prendre à l'avance pour espérer avoir une table le soir du jour J. Il ne pouvait pas se pointer là-bas habillé n'importe comment, et alors que son compagnon l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, lui était encore en train de se battre avec sa chemise devant la glace depuis qu'il était sorti de la cabine de douche quelques instants plus tôt.

Il fut hors de la chambre en deux enjambées, et, arrivé dans le salon, s'adressa à Kirishima qui patientait, le dos enfoncé dans le dossier du canapé et les jambes croisées. Il se retourna dans sa direction en entendant ses pas dans son dos.

« T'es prêt ?

-Non, j'arrive pas à fermer cette putain de chemise. Tu veux pas m'aider ? »

Eijiro se leva en riant, venant se planter en face de lui. Il jeta un œil au vêtement en question et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de nouveau en voyant Katsuki étriqué dans sa chemise beaucoup trop petite pour lui. Il manquait au moins quatre boutons avant qu'il ne puisse la refermer jusqu'au col, ses pectoraux et ses épaules étant devenus bien trop larges pour qu'il puisse espérer rentrer de nouveau dans ses anciens vêtements un jour.

« T'es trop musclé, il va falloir que tu refasses ta garde-robe, fit le carmin en tentant quand même de lui fermer un bouton de plus avant que celui-ci ne menace de craquer.

-Te marres pas, putain. » Grogna le cendré devant le visage souriant de son compagnon.

Depuis qu'il avait fait le choix, deux ans plus tôt, de se reprendre en main, Katsuki s'était rendu à la salle de sport de manière quasi-quotidienne avec la ferme attention d'éradiquer ses mauvaises habitudes et de retrouver une santé de fer. Il avait vite repris la masse qu'il avait perdu après l'accident, mais s'était entraîné à tel point que ses muscles avaient presque doublé de volume, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Eijiro qui ne se lassait pas de voir son compagnon déambuler torse nu dans leur appartement.

« Prend une des miennes, elles devraient être à ta taille.

-Pas la peine de te la péter parce que t'es plus musclé que moi, tu riras moins quand je te rattraperai, fit Katsuki avec un rictus avant de tourner les talons pour se rendre de nouveau dans la chambre.

-Me la péter ? Arrête, tu sais bien que c'est pas mon genre. » Répondit Eijiro en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Le cendré refit son apparition dans le salon deux minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle chemise, à sa taille, cette fois-ci. Il était en train d'en fermer les derniers boutons lorsqu'il lança :

« C'est bon, comme ça ?

-Oui, t'es magnifique. » Lui répondit son compagnon.

Il le fixa quelques secondes, détaillant sa musculature qui saillait à travers le vêtement, observant son visage impeccable, sa peau fine qui n'était plus marquée de cernes, ses yeux écarlates qui avaient retrouvé leur éclat de vie, puis il posa ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il resserra son emprise avant de l'attirer contre lui. Lorsque leurs deux bustes entrèrent en contact, Katsuki fit glisser ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de costard d'Eijiro. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, un baiser langoureux, tendre, empreint de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Leurs deux visages finirent par reprendre de la distance, mais Eijiro ne desserrait pas son emprise sur la taille du cendré. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau avant que ses lèvres ne glissent dans son cou. Katsuki frissonna, soufflant qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher car le taxi qu'ils avaient réservé les attendait en bas.

Kirishima quitta le cou de son compagnon à contre cœur, et s'excusa en le gratifiant d'un sourire à tomber, finissant par lâcher sa taille avant d'aller prendre sa veste accrochée au porte-manteau de l'entrée. Bakugo déglutit, sentant son ventre se tordre. Il lui était tout simplement incapable de résister lorsque son compagnon lui souriait comme ça. Il ignora la chaleur qui lui montait au visage, enfilant à son tour sa veste de costard avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux de l'appartement. Ils furent installés dans le taxi qui les attendait en double-file dans la rue en bas de chez eux quelques minutes plus tard, et la berline démarra dans un vrombissement, s'engouffrant dans le trafic dense de la ville de Tokyo.

Dans la pénombre du petit habitacle, Katsuki fit glisser sa main dans celle d'Eijiro. Ce dernier la serra dans la sienne, entrecroisant ses doigts entre ceux du blond. Il eut un léger sourire en sentant la chaleur de la main de son compagnon, qu'il chérissait tant depuis qu'il avait pensé ne jamais la connaître de nouveau.

Son autre bras appuyé sur le rebord de la portière, Katsuki laissait ses yeux balayer le paysage urbain à mesure que le taxi s'enfonçait dans le centre ville. En ce début de soirée d'octobre, le soir tombait sur la capitale et le ciel commençait déjà à s'assombrir, entré dans la nuit à l'Est, et encore teinté d'une auréole orangée à l'horizon qui disparaissait peu à peu derrière la silhouette des buildings.

Ils furent à l' _Aragawa_ une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le taxi les y déposa juste devant l'entrée qui se situait dans une ruelle, une porte en bois discrète menant à l'intérieur. La devanture était modeste, ne laissant pas deviner que derrière les rideaux qui obstruaient les fenêtres se cachait en réalité l'un des restaurants les plus chers de la capitale. _Et c'était tant mieux_ , se dit Katsuki alors qu'il tenait la porte à son compagnon. Depuis l'accident, il avait préféré se faire discret et fuyait les lieux au luxe trop ostentatoire où il pourrait facilement être reconnu. Il ne ressentait plus autant le besoin d'être remarqué comme à ses débuts, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune héros avide de succès…

Quelques souvenirs des premières années de sa carrière lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il les oublia presque instantanément lorsqu'un serveur vint à leur rencontre pour leur demander s'ils avaient réservé. Ils furent installés à leur table dans la minute qui suivit, prenant les cartes que leur tendait l'homme avant que celui ci ne disparaisse pour les laisser seuls.

Eijiro ouvrit le menu, le balayant du regard, sous l'œil attentif de Katsuki qui n'avait pas encore touché au sien. Le carmin dut sentir les yeux de l'autre homme peser sur lui car il releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire, tu as peur que je te ruine ?

-Non, Katsuki eut un rire léger, semblable à un souffle, je suis juste… chanceux.

-De quoi tu parles ? » Fit Eijiro en levant un sourcil, mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par le serveur qui revenait avec une bouteille de vin. Il remplit leurs deux verres et prit de nouveau congé pour leur laisser le temps de faire leur choix.

Katsuki se rencogna dans sa chaise, portant son verre à ses lèvres. Son compagnon le regardait toujours sans comprendre. Le cendré ouvrit le menu qu'il avait laissé près de lui.

« Chanceux de t'avoir, fit-il alors qu'il s'intéressait aux entrées.

-Ah, euh, bredouilla Kirishima en remontant un peu le menu pour cacher le bas de son visage, peu habitué aux déclarations franches de Bakugo, moi aussi. »

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, l'homme revient vers eux, prenant leur commande avant de disparaître, les laissant en face à face. Eijiro posa ses coudes sur la nappe immaculée de la table et croisa ses mains pour y appuyer le bas de son visage, tourné en direction de la fenêtre.

Katsuki, le dos toujours enfoncé dans le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, l'observait silencieusement. Il détaillait ses traits, ses mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses tempes, l'angle dessiné par sa pommette, il le regardait battre des cils alors que son regard se perdait de l'autre côté de la vitre qui les séparait de l'extérieur.

De son visage, ses yeux glissèrent sur ses mains, croisées devant lui. Sa peau claire était marquée d'un longue cicatrice qui courait sur tout le dos de sa main gauche, vestige de la nuit de l'accident.

Il avait toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il voyait les marques qui demeuraient sur le corps de son compagnon même deux ans après. La plupart des blessures qu'il avait reçues ce soir-là avaient disparu, cependant, seules quelques infimes cicatrices comme celle qui lui mangeait le dos de la main et une autre, au niveau de ses côtes, qu'il voyait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ou que son compagnon était torse nu, témoignaient encore de ce qu'avait vécu le carmin.

À part ces légères traces, Eijiro avait retrouvé tout ce qu'il avait perdu durant la bataille qui lui avait coûté son séjour à l'hôpital. La récupération avait été longue et pénible, certes, mais elle avait porté ses fruits et le jeune homme avait la chance incroyable ne n'avoir aucune séquelle susceptible de l'handicaper dans ses mouvements. Comme Katsuki, il était rapidement retourné à la salle de sport, inquiet de voir sa masse musculaire fondre comme neige au soleil après de si nombreux jours sans aucune activité physique. Il s'était renforcé sur de nombreux points, devenant plus fort et plus robuste qu'il l'était deux ans en arrière.

Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas contenté de travailler seulement son corps, mais s'était beaucoup entraîné pour améliorer son alter. Plusieurs jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il s'était énormément remis en question, peu sûr de son utilité au combat et de son aptitude à protéger les citoyens s'il n'était même pas capable de commencer par se défendre lui-même. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, l'idée d'arrêter sa carrière lui traversant même l'esprit, mais cette baisse de moral n'avait pas duré et, épaulé par son compagnon, il avait décidé de se reprendre en main et de devenir encore plus fort, encore meilleur, pour pouvoir aller toujours plus loin. _Unbreakable Red Riot_ était de retour, prêt à mettre de nouveau sa robustesse à l'épreuve sur le champ de bataille.

Cette rage de vaincre et d'aller de l'avant même après l'accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie avait fait grimper sa popularité en flèche auprès du public. En seulement deux ans, Eijiro avait remonté de deux places dans le classement annuel des héros du Japon, venant se placer dans le top trois. Lui-même avait du mal à y croire et surtout à comprendre un tel engouement venant des civils, mais d'une autre part, se sentir acclamé et soutenu par la foule lui donnait la sensation d'être invincible.

Toujours du côté de sa carrière, il avait, depuis peu, entamé une collaboration fructueuse avec son partenaire et avant tout ami de longue date, Fat Gum, avec qui il formait un duo diablement efficace et adulé du public.

En bref, la vie de Kirishima avait certes été interrompue par l'accident qui l'avait plongé dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours, mais il avait su combattre ce qui s'en était suivi pour en ressortir plus fort. Bien sûr, la perte de son coéquipier Sledge Hammer, qui lui, avait succombé à ses blessures, lui pesait toujours, mais il continuait d'avancer, écrasant tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route.

Katsuki l'avait énormément soutenu, tout du long. Leur relation était d'ailleurs devenue beaucoup plus saine après son retour chez eux, l'accident allié à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue semblant y jouer pour beaucoup. Depuis que le cendré avait réalisé à quel point son comportement avait pu être néfaste pour son compagnon, il n'avait plus cessé de faire des efforts, secoué par les paroles de l'homme de sa vie lorsque ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il avait faillit partir, détruit par le mal qu'il lui faisait. Durant toute sa convalescence qui avait tout de même duré près de deux mois pendant lesquels il n'avait pas été en mesure de reprendre le travail, Bakugo avait fait preuve d'une bienveillance et d'une prévention sans failles à son égard. Son affection avait beaucoup aidé Eijiro pendant sa récupération, faisant à présent de lui un homme heureux et épanoui.

Les deux ans qui les séparaient de l'accident avaient aussi eu un effet positif du côté de Katsuki. Le jeune homme avait enfin réglé, ou du moins, résolvait pas à pas son problème d'addiction à l'alcool. Après avoir prit contact avec le centre de soins indiqué par le Docteur Sawamura, il avait entamé un long et laborieux suivi psychologique qui, même s'il lui semblait tout simplement insurmontable et inutilement chiant aux premiers abords, avait fini par l'aider. Il était encore loin de voir le bout de son parcours et avait encore une longue route devant lui avant de pouvoir être complètement débarrassé de l'alcoolisme qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs années, mais il était en bonne voie. Poussé par Eijiro qui l'encourageait avec toute la ferveur dont il disposait, il avait continué sa thérapie et était maintenant capable de s'en tenir à deux verres d'alcool par jour. Il avait tiré un trait sur l'alcool fort -pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon qui ne cessait jamais de lui répéter à quel point il était fier de lui et qui avait même laissé échappé une larme de joie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle- et ne consommait plus que des boissons moins fortes, s'en tenant majoritairement au vin.

Après son laisser-aller qui avait failli lui coûter sa carrière, il s'était rattrapé de justesse en reprenant son agence en main et en enchaînant les missions du mieux qu'il avait pu. Aujourd'hui, les mentions à ses bévues étaient rares, mais les impairs ayant toujours une répercussion, il s'était vu baisser de deux places dans le classement annuel l'année précédant l'accident, et n'avait pas encore réussi à remonter sur le podium du top trois.

Le coup avait été dur à encaisser, mais il était conscient de ses erreurs, il était conscient que cette fois-ci, le problème venait de lui, que ses actes immatures et irréfléchis étaient la source de sa perte de popularité et de crédibilité auprès de la population japonaise. Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il avait fait le choix de s'appuyer sur cette défaite personnelle pour prendre de l'élan et repartir de nouveau, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son rêve de devenir le numéro un des héros et à prouver à tous ces connards qu'il était le meilleur, et qu'il était capable de réparer ses erreurs.

Et réparer ses erreurs, il n'en avait pas été capable seulement auprès des médias et du public, mais également auprès de son compagnon. Il aimait Eijiro, il en était fou, et la réalisation qu'il avait eue lorsque ce dernier était sorti du coma lui avait fait prendre conscience d'à quel point l'homme avec qui il vivait était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il l'avait demandé en mariage un an plus tôt. Il y pensait depuis longtemps, mais attendait le bon moment, celui où son compagnon serait le plus réceptif. Partis à Okinawa pour un week-end, Katsuki lui avait fait sa demande dans leur somptueuse chambre d'hôtel, la suite de luxe qu'il avait réservée pour l'occasion, et l'annonce avait eue l'effet escompté : En voyant son compagnon s'agenouiller devant lui, dans la pièce baignée du soleil couchant qui se reflétait sur la mer qu'ils voyaient depuis les larges fenêtres de la suite, Eijiro avait d'abord eu du mal à assimiler. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cendré avait ouvert devant lui un écrin de velours noir contenant deux alliances en or que le carmin s'était effondré en sanglots, se jetant à son cou, les faisant tous les deux rouler sur l'épaisse moquette rouge de la chambre de l'hôtel, murmurant des _« oui »_ incessants au creux de son oreille alors que Katsuki essuyait ses joues, un large sourire au visage.

Ils arborait maintenant une alliance à leurs annulaires, gravée de leurs initiales.

Les yeux de Bakugo n'avaient pas quitté les mains de Kirishima, et il pouvait apercevoir l'éclat doré qui entourait le doigt de son époux. Il sourit, un rictus mince, presque imperceptible, heureux de pouvoir vivre sa vie avec l'homme formidable qu'était Eijiro.

Il fut coupé dans ses souvenirs lorsque le serveur revint de nouveau, deux assiettes soigneusement dressées sur les bras qu'il déposa devant eux en leur souhaitant poliment un bon appétit.

§§§

Il était plus de dix heures du soir lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant. Le cendré enfilait sa veste sur ses épaules, avant qu'Eijiro ne passe son bras sous le sien pour le rapprocher de lui. Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, leurs silhouettes faiblement éclairées par la lumière du restaurant dans leur dos.

« Merci pour ce dîner, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Katsuki l'embrassa en retour.

-De rien. Je voulais t'y amener depuis un moment, tu sais. »

Eijiro lui sourit de nouveau. _Depuis le soir de Noël que tu as passé à l'hôpital_ , pensa Katsuki alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bord de la route où ils appelèrent un taxi qui ralentit en arrivant à leur hauteur. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur, Katsuki indiquant leur adresse au chauffeur qui redémarra aussitôt.

Le cendré laissa son dos s'enfoncer dans le cuir souple du siège de la berline. Il tourna son visage vers celui de son compagnon, avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Leurs alliances s'entrechoquèrent.

Derrière les vitres teintées du taxi, la ville défilait à toute vitesse. Les immeubles et les gratte-ciels se succédaient dans un flot de petits points lumineux qui dessinaient leurs silhouettes dans la pénombre de la nuit. Comme souvent, sur Tokyo, le ciel nocturne était rouge, teinté par les milliers de lumières qui éclairaient la capitale. La ville était semblable à une mer d'étoiles, brillant de tous ces éclats qui lui donnaient vie lorsque l'astre du jour ne la baignait pas de ses rayons, et pourtant, c'était aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit que Tokyo montrait son vrai visage.

Katsuki soupira et laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté jusqu'à venir tomber sur l'épaule d'Eijiro. Son regard se perdait sur l'immensité urbaine qui courait derrière la fenêtre du taxi, tout comme celui de son compagnon, où se reflétaient les éclats de la ville.

Le souvenir de la nuit du classement des héros, deux ans plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire. C'était une nuit comme celle-là, à une différence près.

Cette fois, leurs regards n'étaient pas rivés chacun sur un horizon différent, mais fixaient tous les deux la même direction. Ils regardaient droit vers l'avenir, un avenir prometteur où leur succès serait le fruit de leur amour.

 _Fin._

* * *

 _(soupir)_ Et voilà, c'est le point final... Bref, c'était tout simplement génial d'écrire cette fic, je me suis régalée, et je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux qui sont venus lire, tous ceux qui ont fav', follow et reviewé, tous ceux qui ont eu un minimum d'intérêt pour cette part de moi que j'ai partagé avec vous.

J'ai fait un article sur mon blog, annexe à la fic qui contient pas mal d'infos à son sujet, notamment une illu' de Sawamura et Slayer si vous êtes curieux... Je vous donne le lien, n'hésitez pas à aller voir et n'hésitez pas non plus à me donner un dernier avis sur ce chapitre ou sur la fic en elle-même, ça me donne toujours autant le sourire!

lestribulationsdunelouve point blogspot point com slash 2019 slash 02 slash success - article - annexe point html _(ouais je sais c'est pas terrible, vive la censure des liens, si vous galérez trop le lien de mon blog est aussi dans ma bio...)_

Merci encore une fois à vous d'avoir suivi cette aventure avec moi.

À très vite pour _Le fils d'un royaume_!


End file.
